Nueva vida
by TaniaC
Summary: Para salvar su vida, Inuyasha lleva a Kagome con un ermitaño. Sin embargo cuando ella despierta descubre que no es humana del todo. A partir de allí ambos atravesarán algunas "dificultades" antes de que aprendan a vivir con esas nuevas circunstancias.
1. Prólogo

Si, si, lo sé, no tengo vergüenza. Publicando algo nuevo sin terminar lo anterior, ¡¿pues quien me creo que soy? También pienso lo mismo, hechemosle la culpa a mi ciclo menstrual, siempre es culpa de la menstruación de todas formas.

¿Qué más puedo decir? de todo lo que me tachen ahora mismo, me considero culpable.

Y con mi cinica declaración comienzo esta historia, aclarando, además, que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero eso no impide que los pueda tomar para hacer con ellos lo que me plazca.

.

.

_"Para salvar su vida, Inuyasha lleva a Kagome con un ermitaño. Sin embargo cuando ella despierta descubre que no es humana del todo. _

_A partir de allí ambos atravesarán algunas "dificultades" antes de que aprendan a vivir con ello."_

**NUEVA VIDA**

_**Prólogo**_

Inuyasha había perdido la espada en la contienda, no era un buen signo tomando en cuenta que cuando lo hacía —y si se encontraba en peligro— su mecanismo de defensa actuaba transformándolo en Youkai.

Desde las batallas con Naraku —y su hermano, Sesshomaru— en aquel tiempo, esto no había vuelto a ocurrir.

Kagome entró en pánico. Estaban a las afueras de una aldea. Si Inuyasha perdía el control de sí mismo, las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Quería evitar el desastre. No quería que los aldeanos salieran heridos, y en general no quería que nadie lo viera de esa forma, pues sabía perfectamente que después de haber visto su transformación, la gente lo repudiaba, le temían y le daban la espalda. Tampoco quería ver a Inuyasha sufrir, porque ella recordaba la forma en que el hanyou se sentía una vez que recuperaba la consciencia.

Justo ahora se arrepentía de haber accedido a liberarlo del hechizo del collar. Ahora que sabía que no podía volver más a su época, éste no tenía demasiada utilidad, aunque de todas formas siempre extrañó el no poder darle unos cuantos merecidos "siéntate" a su necio compañero después de quitárselo, lo hizo porque en cierta manera se sintió culpable por ser tan agresiva con él —y porqué Inuyasha insistió bastante, a decir verdad—.

Ahora sólo dependía de ella para hacerlo volver en sí mismo. Y con esa verdad pesando sobre sus hombros, corrió la poca distancia que los separaba y con fuerza se apegó a él.

—Por favor, Inuyasha… —el gruñido desesperado del hanyou la interrumpió y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—. Por favor —repitió —vuelve en ti, te lo suplico…

.

.

* * *

Al principio esto comienza un poco dramático... y de hecho, confieso que esa era la intención pero conforme fui escribiendo... bueno, me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo, no podía hacerlos sufrir tanto. Así que pronto esto se transformara en una orgía de erotismo y (espero) comedia.

No sé que resulte de esto, quiero pensar que he mejorado mi redacción (quizás no así con la ortografía), y la verdad es que cambio el estilo a cada rato, no puedo evitarlo, también me pasa en el dibujo. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo.

Un saludo y un abrazo.


	2. Esperanzas

!Tan rápido el siguiente capitulo!

Bueno, es que el prologo ya estaba hecho, así que digamos que sólo es una manera bonita de organizar el fanfic, para que todo no quede amontonado

En fin, aclaro que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, la historia es un plagio de una que encontré escrita en árabe y traduje con google, pero ustedes nunca lo sabrán, así que sólo deberían dedicarse a disfrutarla, ¿de acuerdo? ;) (broma, broma!)

.

.

_"Para salvar su vida, Inuyasha lleva a Kagome con un ermitaño. Sin embargo cuando ella despierta descubre que no es humana del todo._

_A partir de allí ambos atravesarán algunas "dificultades" antes de que aprendan a vivir con ello."_

**NUEVA VIDA**

.

_**Capitulo 1: Esperanzas**_

Después de la suplica, Kagome sintió la presión que Inuyasha, en su desesperación por mantenerse cuerdo, ejerció en sus brazos. Por un momento pensó que quizás perforaría su carne con aquellas afiladas garras, pero en ningún momento logró sentir más daño que el simple apretón. Contrariada por la resistencia que él oponía, Kagome observó en los ojos de su compañero la lucha interna de voluntad que se desenvolvía en él… un momento ¡ojos dorados! Inuyasha aún conservaba el color normal en sus pupilas, las cuales deberían estar teñidas de rojo por la sangre Youkai.

—¡Inuyasha! —lo llamó con más insistencia, ¡él estaba luchando, ella lo ayudaría a luchar!

Las marcas en sus mejillas se atenuaban, y la sangre volvía a circularle con más tranquilidad por las venas.

Una sonrisa en los labios de Kagome le dejó saber a Inuyasha lo muy orgullosa que estaba de él.

—Está bien —soltó Kagome, con un suspiro cuando la transformación se detuvo— ahora está bien.

Inuyasha apenas se sintió como el mismo un instante antes de que el frío particular del acero le atravesara la carne. ¡Pero qué…! Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, ¡una espada! Una maldita espada estaba atravesándole por la espalda, hasta que la sintió salir por el abdomen. La espada se quedó en su sitio una vez que, al parecer, su longitud no dio para continuar avanzando.

Observó de inmediato a Kagome, y la mirada le fue devuelta. La chica estaba en completo shock y un silencio que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Kagome… —su propia voz se escuchó ronca, su sangre comenzaba de nuevo a hervirle con renovadas fuerzas.

Y mientras la transformación a Youkai retomaba su curso, su atacante, un simple humano, retrocedió cuando Inuyasha, gruñendo, tomó el arma y la deslizó fuera de su cuerpo en un limpio movimiento.

—Oh, por dios… —tartamudeó el gusano lleno de pavor cuando su víctima giro el rostro para dirigirle una mirada sedienta de sangre—. ¡Maldito monstruo! —escupió el hombre para después salir corriendo aterrorizado.

El primer impulso de Inuyasha, ahora siendo un Youkai, fue ir tras la imprudente criatura inmunda y desgarrarla en miles de pedazos con sus afiladas garras, pero un segundo y más poderoso impulso lo detuvo en seco en su lugar, inmóvil como una roca. Un olor capaz de hacerle sentir escalofríos lo trajo de vuelta a sus cabales en cuestión de segundos como un balde de agua fría, y entonces fue presa de un miedo que odiaba. Sangre. No su sangre, la de ella.

—Ka… ¿Kagome? —volvió a mencionar su nombre, esta vez plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba allí: estaba herida.

Kagome no respondió al llamado, estaba demasiado saturada sintiendo dolor y tratando de hacer funcionar su cerebro más allá de eso. Apenas y podía sostener su propio peso sobre sus piernas. ¡Era insoportable! Realmente hubiese querido gritar, pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca porque temía que si dejaba de hacer presión con sus dientes, el grito le provocaría más dolor.

De pronto perdió toda la fuerza que pudiese guardar en sus piernas… realmente era afortunada de que Inuyasha estuviera con ella en ese momento, pues él la había levantado en sus brazos liberándola de la pesada carga de tener que sostenerse. Inuyasha seguía hablándole, ella podía escuchar un montón de palabras de hecho, pero estaba tratando de ignorar el dolor como para poder descifrar lo que significaban o lo que querían decir.

—Vamos, eres fuerte —la instó Inuyasha—, pronto estaremos con Kaede y ella curará la herida. ¡Resiste Kagome! resiste…

Corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban por el bosque, Inuyasha sólo veía manchas a su alrededor al atravesar con velocidad los árboles. Tenía que llegar con Kaede lo más pronto posible, Kagome estaba pálida y sudorosa, y podía verse el sufrimiento en su expresión. El olor de la sangre no cesaba, lo que sólo podía significar que ella no dejaba de perderla de su cuerpo, lo cual, definitivamente, no era una buena señal.

—¡¿No puedes morirte me entiendes? —advirtió el hanyou a su compañera, pensando en que quizás provocándola, como siempre hacía, lograría mantenerla viva; porque ella verdaderamente no podía morir así nada más y simplemente dejarlo… No cuando él la necesitaba tanto.

A lo lejos vislumbró la cabaña de Kaede y cuando estuvo allí entró como un torbellino sobresaltando a la anciana y a Sango con su hijo que se encontraban allí.

—Anciana, es Kagome —pudo decir únicamente el albino, depositando el cuerpo tenso de su preciosa carga.

—¡Oh por Dios! —musitó Sango llevando sus manos a su boca al ver como ambos estaban, literalmente, bañados de sangre. La exterminadora tuvo que guardarse sus preguntas para después, Inuyasha no parecía saber decir alguna otra cosa más que "sálvenla" en un ruego-gruñido desesperado.

Un rápido silbido y Miroku apareció en la entrada captando de inmediato la tensión en la pequeña estancia. Sango le entregó a su pequeño y con un intercambio comprensivo de miradas entre ellos hubo más comunicación que si se hubieran explicado con palabras. Él debía cuidar a los niños, Sango ayudaría a Kaede con Kagome. Eso era todo lo que había que saber por el momento.

«_Ese estúpido humano_», pensaba Inuyasha mientras observaba impotente a Kagome luchar contra el dolor. Habían entrado en una guerra de humanos por salvar una aldea, todo había sido un maldito error desde el momento en que decidió involucrarse. Por la cabeza de Inuyasha empezaron a pasar un montón de suposiciones con las palabras "si no hubiera" en el principio "esto no habría pasado" en el final. Pero nada servía de algo, porque el daño estaba hecho… y si algo le pasaba a Kagome, el jamás se iba a perdonar.

Kaede y Sango habían detenido la hemorragia, pero Kagome no lucía mejor, de hecho increíblemente parecía ponerse cada vez más pálida. Decidió tomar su mano, y se estremeció al percatarse que estaba fría. Un parte de él sabía que no podían hacer nada más por ella, y que la herida le iba a terminar quitando la vida, pero el resto de él no quería resignarse y se aferraba a la débil respiración de la miko.

«_Ella es fuerte_» intentaba convencerse… pero no era estúpido, incluso él había sufrido los estragos de heridas similares, sabía que dolían como el demonio, pero también era consciente que un humano no sobreviviría a algo así… «_pero Kagome no es cualquier humano_» insistía una voz terca en su cabeza «_no, ella es una miko, una miko que se ha hecho muy fuerte ya_» de pronto asintió con brusquedad, estando de acuerdo con la parte irracional de sí, y es que si no lo hacía, enloquecería.

«_Ella es fuerte_»

La pulga Mioga llegó saltando de la nada, había escuchado los últimos acontecimientos; de hecho la noticia de que la miko de la aldea estaba agonizante ya había circulado entre los aldeanos. Todos sentían empatía hacia Inuyasha y se preocupaban por Kagome, ambos se habían ganado a la gente del lugar, inclusive con el mal carácter de Inuyasha, quien había demostrado ser en realidad un buen sujeto.

—¡Amo, Inuyasha, amo Inuyasha! —parloteó mientras a saltos se acercaba al hanyou.

La pulga guardó silencio evaluando las circunstancias. Había aterrizado finalmente encima de Kagome y la examinaba con meticulosidad, cuando Inuyasha bruscamente tuvo una idea:

—¡Sálvala! —gruñó, y es que aunque ese fuese anciano era un cobarde pero había salvado sus traseros en un par de acosasiones gracias a sus conocimientos.

—Lo siento amo Inuyasha, yo no puedo hacer eso —el anciano detectó la desilusión en los ojos dorados de su amo, y se percató entonces de que él también estaba herido, pero decidió ignorar eso por el momento porque realmente no quería desequilibrar el delicado humor del albino.

—Largo de aquí entonces —musitó el hanyou. Si no podían ayudar a Kagome, no quería que estuvieran cerca —¡Fuera he dicho!

—Cálmese amo Inuyasha, yo no puedo hacer nada por ella, pero sé quien sí puede hacerlo.

Inuyasha lo miró expectante. Una esperanza real a la cual aferrarse, ¡por fin! Una tremula sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

—¡Habla Mioga! ¿Quién puede salvar a Kagome?

—En las tierras del sur, existe un ermitaño que vive en unas montañas misteriosas. Giran muchos mitos alrededor de ese lugar, y uno de ellos es que si un humano llega a la cima éste puede obtener la cura para enfermedades o heridas de mano de aquel hermitaño. El problema es que ese lugar está rodeado de youkais, por eso ningún humano ha podido llegar…

—Ese no es un problema —espetó Inuyasha, alistándose para salir—. Traeré a ese ermitaño y salvaré a Kagome…

—No amo Inuyasha, eso no es posible, es Kagome la que tiene que ir allí.

—¿Bromeas?, ella está…

—Yo no bromeo en situaciones así —interrumpió Mioga—quizás usted podría dejarme terminar de hablar para variar.

Enfurruñado, se cruzó de manos y con una paciencia que no sentía con sinceridad se decidió a la pulga.

—Bien —se aclaró la garganta el anciano —como le estaba diciendo, un humano no puede cruzar por la cantidad de youkais que hay, pero un Youkai no puede llegar a la cima porque hay un campo de energía que lo impide. Es por eso que muy pocas personas han podido llegar con él.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que quizás no pasaron ni tres segundos.

Bien, si esos eran los únicos obstáculos, él podría superarlos. Él realmente podía superar cualquier cosa por Kagome. Así que con cuidado… y con más miedo aún, la tomó entre sus brazos y se puso en marcha hacia el sur.

Incluso con su velocidad y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas Inuyasha tardó poco más de medio día en llegar a las montañas más próximas en dirección sur. La anticipación era bastante molesta ¡Demonios, tenía miedo! Miedo por Kagome, miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde… decidió entonces ignorar ese sentimiento y se adentró en el bosque deseando que el camino estuviera despejado, pues aunque había fanfarroneado que los monstruos no eran un problema, no había contemplado que con Kagome a cuestas en realidad sí que sería difícil mantenerlos a raya.

Mientras caminaba a través del espesor de cantidad de árboles, verificaba a cada minuto que su compañera siguiese con vida y se aliviaba cada vez que comprobaba que ella, aunque débilmente, seguía respirando, pero se preocupaba cada vez más cuando notaba su piel fría y pálida…

Había avanzado bastante a un paso constante, ya no podía correr, y no porque no quisiera o no pudiera, sino por precaución. Si corría estaba más propenso a un ataque y entonces no tendría oportunidad ni de evadirlo o contraatacarlo.

La barrera apareció frente a él en poco tiempo, y lo supo porque era una barrera espiritual, y bueno… estaba siendo purificado. Dolía con el fuego de mil infiernos, y fue entonces cuando fue más que consciente de sus propias heridas y debilidad. Estaba convirtiéndose en humano, ¡en un débil humano! Uno que no podía proteger a Kagome. «_Magnifico_» pensó con ironía mientras caía de rodillas sosteniendo lo mejor posible su preciosa carga.

Kagome abrió apenas los ojos cuando sintió todo ese poder a su alrededor. No podía moverse, todo su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, y todo era una gran mancha borrosa allí afuera.

«_¿Inuyasha?»_

Había comenzado a acostumbrarse al dolor, y si no se movía —¡cómo si pudiera!— resultaba soportable.

«_¿Inuyasha?_»

Realmente quería hablarle, pero sus labios simplemente no respondían a la orden de su cerebro. ¿Iba a morir? La verdad es que no se sentía muy viva que digamos… aunque tampoco se sentía muerta, si es que eso se podía sentir. Ella había escuchado algo así, un punto intermedio entre la vida y la muerte donde tú alma esta fuera del cuerpo y puede ver todo mientras el cuerpo, físicamente sigue vivo… No obstante ella aún se sentía en su cuerpo, el dolor y la dificultad para respirar seguían allí, aunque el resto de los acontecimientos a su alrededor hubieran desaparecido. Quizás era sólo porque sus sentidos estaban aturdidos.

Inuyasha había resistido poco bien la purificación. Su cabello ya negro desordenado, y el plus de sentir el dolor de una herida ahora al doble.

Maldita condición de humano,sin embargo debía de admitir que sin esa peculiaridad probablemente abría muerto en la purificación. Así que tenía sentimientos encontrados entre el desprecio y la gratitud por su mitad humana.

Era difícil ponerse en pie ahora. Era más difícil tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos. Era difícil continuar caminando montaña arriba. Pero aún así lo hizo. ¿Qué era un pequeño sacrificio con tal de mantener a esa chica viva. Chica, que significaba más que su propia vida? Nada. No importa que fuera, el lo haría por verla a salvo.

Fue un esfuerzo monumental el llegar a la cima, donde un enorme templo se erguía asentado allí. Subió unos pocos escalones, maldiciendo a un paso su debilidad y a otro rogando por Kagome; hasta que no pudo más y cayó de rodillas, depositando con parsimonia el cuerpo inerte de la chica en el piso de madera.

No había nadie, no podría haber llegado a ese lugar en vano, ¿no? Sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

—¿Quién se atreve a llegar a mis dominios? —escuchó la voz fuerte y rígida de alguien que no sonaba como un anciano ermitaño.

A medida que los pasos se acercaban Inuyasha sintió el peso espiritual de aquel… ¿era un ser humano? No podía decirlo por su olor… su olfato ahora no servía de mucho, al igual que el resto de sus sentidos.

El ermitaño se posó enfrente de Inuyasha y Kagome y se sentó despreocupadamente… algo poco propio de una persona que va vestida con la indumentaria de un monje budista.

—¿Buscas la vida eterna? —la voz sonó ahora más relajada, incluso amigable. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? —Debiste intentarlo cuando estuvieras más sano —articuló pensativamente evaluando la situación —¿Esa chica es tu sacrificio?

Inuyasha lo miró de pronto alarmado y desconcertado, ¿sa… sacrificio?

—Veo que no hablas mucho… me caen más las personas así.

—¿Sacrificio? —externó esta vez en voz alta, sintiéndose un poco idiota.

—¡Pues claro! ¿No me vas a decir que has llegado aquí por casualidad, no? —bufó fastidiado el ¿monje? —Vamos, hombre, mejor dime tu nombre, no me gustan los extraños.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres con un sacrificio?

Inuyasha se tensó al pensar que había llegado hasta allí para convertir a Kagome en un sacrificio… tenía que ser una puta broma ¿no?

—Ya veo, llegas aquí y no sabes absolutamente nada… increíble, que nivel de estupidez más asombroso —soltó el hombre arqueándose en una carcajada socarrona—, de acuerdo —se incorporó adoptando la seriedad de un principio, incluso sentándose de manera más apropiada sobre sus rodillas —me darás tu nombre —esa vez fue una orden.

Sintiéndose de pronto insultado e indignado por la burla y el repentino cambio de humor, Inuyasha dio su nombre, tragándose, además, una retahíla de palabrotas.

—Inuyasha… eh —el ermitaño se rascó un instante la cabeza y volvió a adoptar su pose despreocupada.

—¡Sálvala! —espetó de pronto Inuyasha, sintiéndose desesperado cuando notó que la respiración agitada de Kagome se tranquilizaba… lo cual sólo podía significar que sus pulmones ya no necesitaban el aire, y si ya no lo necesitaba era porque… —¡Por favor! —suplico. No era su estilo rogar ni suplicar, pero si era por salvar a Kagome, se humillaría si fuera necesario, porque se había dado cuenta que el orgullo no le devolvería la vida si la perdía.

—¡Oh! Ahora entiendo, TÚ eres el sacrificio —se rasco la barbilla cómo si no hubiera escuchado y notado la desesperación en la suplica de su interlocutor.

Inuyasha resistió entonces las ganas de romperle la cara. ¿Estaba jugando, acaso? ¿Estaba divirtiéndose con su dolor… el de Kagome? En ese momento realmente deseaba haberse convertido en un Youkai.

—Bien, no cuestionaré más, me caes bien, eres un chico tonto pero agradable. De todas formas has llegado aquí y eso es poco común, por lo que haré lo que me pidas… que estés consciente o no del proceso o de las consecuencias no es mi problema —el sujeto sonrió perverso, e Inuyasha tuvo el instinto de tomar a Kagome y salir de allí, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción ¿no es así?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vaya, estaba esperando que me preguntaras, odio cuando no lo hacen.

El hombre se puso de pie y desapareció al salir por la puerta. Volvió rápidamente de nuevo con una enorme vasija que parecía pesada. La colocó muy cerca de Kagome y volvió a desparramarse despreocupadamente sobre el piso. Aquel sujeto parecía demasiado joven para ser un ermitaño, pensó Inuyasha, probablemente no era humano.

—No soy así de malo —continuó el monje— así que te lo explicaré en la marcha. No es cosa del otro mundo, sólo hay que meter todo lo que está en este pequeño jarrón en el cuerpo de tu chica, y listo.

Inuyasha entornó los ojos, y quiso insultarlo. Odiaba a la gente bromista… más a la que bromeaba en situaciones _así_ de serias. Especialmente odiaba a los monjes que bromeaban, esperaba que su castigo en el infierno fuere peor que para otros. De todas formas ¿pequeño jarrón? ¡Ese contenedor era enorme! Ni siquiera él mismo podría meter todo eso contenido en su propio cuerpo.

—Bien, tú dices, hacemos que lo tome o…

—¿O qué? — saltó de pronto alarmado.

—O podemos inyectarlo.

Definitivamente, iba a matar a ese sujeto con sonrisa de suficiencia.

_Rápido_, pensó_, no hay tiempo_.

—Bien —asintió con resignación.

Kagome no podría tomar eso, no porque no quisiera, más bien porque estaba inconsciente. Así que lo tomó el mismo para depositarlo en sus labios… y al instante tuvo que escupirlo.

—¡Ag! ¡Esta mierda sabe horrible!

—Por supuesto, no es un manjar, y todo tiene su sacrificio.

¡De todas maneras! Inuyasha había hecho a Kagome tomar muchas cosas desagradables, todas por su bien y en pos de su recuperación, pero jamás algo como aquello. Tan sólo al probarlo sentía como si su lengua hubiese quemado, escociéndole la boca además. Parecía más un acido que una cura… las dudas lo comenzaron a inundar de pronto, pero, desafortunadamente, no había tiempo para dudas.

—Perdóname, Kagome…

.

.

.

* * *

Ahora, si, el primer capitulo listo. Espero les haya gustado, y por allí les comento que hice un dibujo especial para este capitulo, que pueden encontrar en mi blog de taniasfanmade en wordpress (taniasfanmade . wordpress . com) Espero les agrade.

En fin, por el momento la historia sigue dramática, y quizás siga así hasta el siguiente. Pero no durará demasiado, o al menos eso creo. Yo quiero ver un poco de acción, ¿ustedes no? ya saben, de esa acción lemon que necesitará un dibujo subidito de tono. Así que no tendrán que esperar mucho, no tienen idea de cómo me gusta hacer tales dibujos.

No olviden dejarme un comentario, no saben que feliz me haran.

Me despido por el momento, un abrazo y un beso.


	3. Transformación

**Nueva vida**

Para salvar su vida, Inuyasha lleva a Kagome con un ermitaño. Sin embargo cuando ella despierta descubre que no es humana del todo, y partir de allí ambos atravesarán algunas "dificultades" antes de que aprendan a vivir con esas nuevas circunstancias.

.

.

**Capitulo 2: ****Transformación**

—Perdóname, Kagome… —musitó en un susurro y volvió a tomar el liquido con sus labios… ¡asqueroso! Y pidió perdón mentalmente una vez más antes de depositar el líquido en la boca de la joven.

Nada.

Todo se había regresado, señal de que ella no estaba consciente para poder tragar.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes con impotencia. No iba a rendirse, no iba a dejarla ir así de fácil, no lo permitiría.

—No puede tragar —sentenció entonces, observando al monje.

—Sí, lo noté, de hecho lo había supuesto. No importa, generalmente siempre se termina haciendo por las malas.

Un enorme hueso de algún monstruo de pronto estaba en sus manos. Inuyasha estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera había visto cuando lo había traído. El hueso estaba bastante afilado y puntiagudo y además estaba hueco por dentro. Era fácil adivinar que planeaba hacer con él… no así el asimilarlo.

—Sostenla —comenzó el monje —no importa que tan muerta parezca, ella aún vive, y cuando la sangre de monstruos que tengo aquí —señaló su jarrón —empiece a mezclarse con la suya, te aseguro que lo va a sentir. Oh si… lo va a sentir.

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome con delicadeza, y antes de poderla acomodar perfectamente en su brazos, el ermitaño enterró el hueso lleno de aquella mezclas en la herida de la chica.

¡Con un demonio, el sujeto era un maldito animal!

Como era de esperarse, Kagome había reaccionado, y lo había hecho con mucha violencia, abriendo su boca y sus ojos desorbitados, a la par de convulsiones que llevaban más fuerza de la que cabría esperarse de alguien en sus condiciones.

¡¿Pero que era ese dolor? Ella lo sintió de repente, como si un rayo atravesara con fuerza su interior. Era desesperante, asfixiaba, _quemaba_. Le provocaban unas ganas inmensas de huir y correr lejos, como si de esa forma pudiera alejarse de la sensación devastadora de un acido corroyendo su interior.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Nada grave, se le pasará en unos instantes.

El hanyou quiso preguntar cuánto eran "unos instantes" pero decidió callarse y abrazar con fuerza a Kagome para hacerle saber que él estaba allí. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Inuyasha supiera cuánto eran "unos instantes" porque ella quedó tan inmóvil como antes, con la diferencia de que ahora sus pulmones parecían necesitar el aire con más insistencia… _desesperación_.

—¿Kagome? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—No te molestes, no va a contestarte —respondió el ermitaño —no me mires así, deberías estarme agradecido de que ahora ella no va morir… por ahora. Y durante muchos años más… ¿no te dije que no me mirarás así?

—No puedo mirarte de otra forma, a menos que quieras que te parta en pedacitos —gruñó Inuyasha.

.

—No creas que me intimidas, eres un simple humano, no podrías tocar ni un cabello de mi hermosa cabellera… Pero soy un hombre pacífico, así que preferiría que habláramos y resolviéramos nuestras diferencias de forma civilizada… veamos, ¿por qué no comienzas por llamarme por mi nombre? —el hombre se acomodó nuevamente de forma despreocupada despaturrado contra la pared de madera. Le gustaría mucho escuchar su nombre, antes de que lo olvidara, él estaba siempre solo allí y era obvio que él no podía llamarse así mismo.

El muchacho con la chica en brazos lo miró con recelo. Como de hecho lo había mirado desde el principio, sin confiar en él. No lo culpaba, pero este muchacho era agradable, es decir, tenía un aire refrescante y nuevo… Bueno, quizás no, pero sus motivos no eran muy egoístas y por eso había decidido ayudarle.

—No me interesa llamarte por tu nombre —le escuchó decir al muchacho.

—Te interesará si quieres hacerme otra pregunta, pues si no me llamas antes por mi nombre no te pienso responder —sonrió, el chico dudo y se encogió en su lugar sin soltar a la mujer que tenía ligeras convulsiones. Eran un par bastante interesante… y esa chica, bueno, esa chica no era común y corriente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo entre dientes el obstinado chico.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué quieres saber mi nombre? —jugueteó un poco… Inuyasha realmente quiso matarlo —De acuerdo, de acuerdo, mi nombre es Kyouketsuki —sonrió con suficiencia… aún recordaba perfectamente su propio nombre, casi tuvo ganas de llorar.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que Kyouketsuki utilizó para pensar. Aquella chica era poderosa. Había guerreros que habían muerto de heridas más leves, o incluso en la transformación; y sin embargo tenía que ser una humana, o de otra forma no habría pasado esa barrera…

—Esa mujer tuya —tenía que preguntar —¿Qué es ella?

—Es una sacerdotisa.

—Ya veo —no podía ser que una simple sacerdotisa tuviera ese poder… esa aura era sumamente curiosa y llena de misterio, dejaría que se quedaran, cosa que nunca hacía, sólo para ver que podía averiguar.

.

Kagome despertó sintiendo la boca seca y con ese terrible dolor que atravesaba su estomago. Cuando logró apenas entre abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vislumbró fue el rostro borroso de Inuyasha quien en ese momento no la observaba.

Ella entre abrió su boca un par de veces, pero no pudo decir ni una sola palabra. ¡Sentía como si se hubiera tragado una lija!

Por primera vez Kagome fue consciente de su entorno, a medias. Sabía que allí estaba Inuyasha, y que siempre había estado, incluso si no lo hubiera sentido, el no la habría abandonado… pero además había una presencia más, no podía distinguir del todo quien era, pero Inuyasha y él discutían. Necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad para apartar el dolor a un rincón de su mente y concentrarse en la conversación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Con un demonio! ¿Quieres dejar de hablar en clave? —farfulló el hanyou con bastante exasperación —maldito ermitaño —agregó entre dientes.

Después de todo ¿quién sería Inuyasha sin una retahíla de palabrotas en sus diálogos?

—Ah-ah—negó el aludido —sabes mi nombre, no te lo he proporcionado en vano.

Pasaron unos segundo de incomoda espera. ¿Realmente eso estaba pasando? Parecía todo tan irreal. Kagome estaba llena de preguntas, como ¿En dónde estaban y por qué? ¿Qué había pasado?

—Kyouketsuki —pronunció arrastrando con sorna las vocales de aquel nombre.

—Bien —comenzó el interlocutor de Inuyasha—. Es bastante simple, y te lo voy a explicar sólo una vez, así que será mejor que pongas mucha atención. Lo único que ha pasado es que se ha alargado indefinidamente la vida de esta mujer —Kagome puso especial atención, porque de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento… y otra punzada de dolor—, así que ella no va a morir cuando se ponga anciana, porque ella jamás será anciana, como yo.

¿QUÉ? Tuvo el instinto de gritar, pero eso sólo le provoco una oleada de dolor que le arrancó un gemido.

Inuyasha se inclinó sobre ella, sobresaltado y preocupado.

—¡Kagome!

Una vez más, ella no pudo responder. Necesitaba beber agua… y de hecho fue la única palabra que sus labios secos pudieron articular.

.

—Ha comenzado —dijo Kyouketsuki.

—¿Qué, a que te refieres? —bramó Inuyasha exigente.

—Ya lo verás… mientras tanto, bebe esto… No me mires así, no es lo mismo que ha tomado ella, si ambos se transformasen, ambos morirían. Alguien necesita ser el sacrificio. Tú eres el sacrificio.

—Maldición Kaoketsuki, no entiendo gran parte de lo que dices ¡Explícate bien con un demonio!

Kaoketsu sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus blancos dientes (y afilados colmillos) en un gesto totalmente infantil, y es que ¡lo había llamado por su nombre! De una forma tan despreocupada como nadie lo había hecho… en siglos. Definitivamente, ese sujeto le caía mejor que antes, exceptuando su falta de modales, era una persona sincera.

—¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¡Te he pedido que me expliques!... por favor.

—Tranquilízate chico. Sólo pasa lo que tiene que pasar, y ella se está transformando.

—¡¿Pero en qué?

—En un vampiro.

El silencio se hizo… o casi, pues además de los gemidos de Kagome Inuyasha se había quedado sin palabras y el monje esperaba su respuesta.

—¿Q…qué has dicho? ¡¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Sólo lo que es, nada más. Ella tiene sed, y es normal que pida agua pues es lo que ella cree la saciará, pero cuando la tome la sed no va a disminuir, sino todo lo contrario: aumentará. Ella necesita sangre. No es una sed cualquiera, si ella no satisface su sed, la sangre demoniaca que hay en su cuerpo se pudrirá y entonces la consumirá y la matará… Es allí donde tú haces tu trabajo y te conviertes en su sacrificio, permitiéndole beber tu sangre humana.

En unos segundos Inuyasha intentó analizar la situación, rindiéndose al final al no estar seguro de lo que pensar al respecto… Se sintió aliviado, al estar un poco mejor informado, pero aún seguía sin saber si todo eso que el ermitaño decía serviría de algo para salvar a Kagome al final.

_Un momento… «Sangre humana» _

—Espera —intervino el albino, sintiéndose alarmado—, ¿sangre humana? Yo… yo soy medio demonio.

Kaoketsuki pareció reflexionar un momento el asunto. ¿Un medio demonio, huh? Eso parecía tener algo de sentido. La barrera había purificado su parte demoniaca al entrar, y eso lo había transformado en un humano común y corriente.

—Tu sangre servirá igual que la humana. Pero no es lo mismo con la sangre de demonios, la cual al momento podría calmar su sed y sus ansias, pero poco a poco se sumará a la sangre youkai que corre por sus venas ahora mismo, y cuando la sangre demoniaca incremente demasiado, terminará con su sangre humana; una vez que eso ocurra hay dos posibles consecuencias, o ella se convierte en un monstruo maligno o muere… No es así con la sangre humana, y eso es porque la sangre youkai que ahora reside en su cuerpo consume su sangre humana poco a poco, y es cuando los niveles de esa sangre humana bajan cuando se manifestará su sed.

Tratando de asimilar tanta información, y sin soltar en ningún momento a su compañera, Inuyasha interrumpió surgiéndole más dudas cada vez, y es que a cada momento, entre más sabía, más se preocupaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Justo como lo veía, ahora el cuerpo de Kagome no era más que una delicada bomba que si no se manejaba adecuadamente, explotaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué pasa con mi sangre entonces? ¿no alimentará su sangre youkai? ¿no terminaría perjudicándola también?

—Es diferente. La sangre de un hanyou actúa como un neutralizador, hará que la sangre youkai consuma con menos rapidez el resto y a su vez alimentará la humana… Es mejor que te la lleves ahora; mientras permanezcas aquí seguirás siendo un humano y eso no ayudaría mucho ahora que estás débil. Lo que has bebido antes es una pócima que ha cerrado ya tus heridas, pero si le das tu sangre siendo humano podría matarte, y como ya te he dicho antes, me agradas y no me gustaría que murieses.

.

Había bajado de la montaña y una vez cruzado la barrera sintió como sus poderes comenzaron a emerger nuevamente. Lo cual era un verdadero alivio, porque comenzaba a desesperarse con las molestos símbolos de la debilidad humana.

Kagome estaba entre sus brazos, famélica, rogando por "agua" e Inuyasha no podía resistir verla así, pero tendría que esperar hasta alejarse de allí. No era un lugar seguro, había demasiados youkais, y con ella en ese estado no podría enfrentarlos.

Sólo un poco más…

Era magnifico tener sus poderes de nuevo, era todavía mucho mejor sentirse fuerte… fuerte para protegerla a ella. Rememorando todo lo sucedido con Kaoketsuki, realmente se sintió agradecido de ser un hanyou, un hanyou que Kagome había querido tal cual. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, a pesar de las circunstancias. A su mente llegaron recuerdos en los cuales Kagome decía que lo quería como era, que quería estar con él, que estaría a su lado…

La sonrisa se borró al instante. ¿Cómo rayos iba a explicarle que ya no era la humana cuando se despertara?

.

.

.

* * *

Segundo capitulo terminado.

Que ¿qué? ¿Ésta es otra historia más de vampiros? Bueno... algo así, supongo. En primer lugar debo decir dos cosas muy importantes: la primera, Kagome no va a tener brillitos en la piel cuando se exponga a la luz del sol... Y segunda, nadie va a viajar a Italia. He dicho. Es un poco extraño, supongo, no quiero que sea un vampiro convencional, ni quiero que sea un vampiro de Crepúsculo. El plan macabro está plasmado y ya sólo falta que lo imprima en letras para publicar. Así que pronto estaré sacando el tercer capitulo de esta historia.

Quiero, además, agradecer encarecidamente sus comentarios, me animan bastante, y espero continúen degustando de mis escritos. A todas, una vez más, mil gracias.


	4. Despertar

**Nueva vida**

Para salvar su vida, Inuyasha lleva a Kagome con un ermitaño. Sin embargo cuando ella despierta descubre que no es humana del todo. A partir de allí ambos atravesarán algunas "dificultades" antes de que aprendan a vivir con esas nuevas circunstancias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: Despertar**

En su pequeño lugar aislado, Kaoketsuki sonrió mientras tomaba un cuenco con su mejor sake. Había muchas cosas que no había explicado al hanyou sobre los vampiros… y sería muy divertido todo cuando lo fuera descubriendo. Lamentaba ampliamente no poder verlo, pero confiaba ampliamente con que él y esa sacerdotisa regresarían para entretenerlo. El segundo encuentro prometía ser excitante, no podía esperar más.

-o-o-o-

Cuando llegó a la cabaña de Kaede, la anciana lo recibió con sorpresa. Después de preguntar qué había sucedido al ver a Kagome menos moribunda que antes, Inuyasha le había proporcionado una entrecortada respuesta que la dejó con más dudas que antes.

Inuyasha colocó su preciosa carga sobre el futón. Estaba sintiéndose realmente ansioso. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a darle su sangre a Kagome? Algunas veces oyó hablar de los vampiros, pero nunca había sabido de alguno por mano propia… ¿Qué hacían? ¿A qué eran débiles? ¿Cómo vivían? Si no hubiera estado demasiado aturdido, habría obligado a Kaoketsuki a darle cuenta de todos los detalles… en cambio, tendría que preguntarle después a Sango, ella sabía muchas cosas de diferentes criaturas, seguro que le ayudaría.

¿Por qué de pronto todo estaba tan caliente? Hacía mucho calor, y la ansiedad comenzaba a aumentar. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Por la mente de Inuyasha se pasó por un instante el momento en el que bebió la dichosa pócima del ermitaño… ¿él también estaría convirtiéndose en vampiro? ¡No! Imposible, eso no podía ser…

Al voltear a ver a Kagome, notó como una fina película de sudor cubría su piel. Bueno, al menos no era el único que se sentía acalorado… _¡espera! _Rápidamente toco su frente para cerciorarse que su temperatura era la adecuada. Suspiró con alivio ¡vaya que si era la adecuada! Su piel se veía fresca como un filete de carne que podría devorar…

—¿Inuyasha?

El aludido dio un salto, como si lo hubieran sorprendido en algo sucio, aunque lo único que se había tornado sucio allí eran sus pensamientos.

—¿Q-que quieres, Sango?

—¿Éstas bien? Te ves pálido…

—¡Estoy bien!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tienes porque enojarte, ¿sabes? Kaede me dijo un poco, pero la verdad es que no entendí nada. ¿Cómo está Kagome?

La exterminadora se acercó hasta que se acuclilló al lado de su amiga. Le retiró el cabello de la frente con ternura e Inuyasha trago saliva duramente ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La ansiedad aumentaba, y una extraña molestia en la entrepierna no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¿Y bien? —interrumpió Sango— ¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó con detalle?

¿Contarle? Si, claro, ella era quien podría darle más respuesta ahora, si, justo la persona que necesitaba… ¿entonces por qué no se sentía contento? En realidad más que otra cosa estaba sintiendo a su amiga como una intrusa, un obstáculo que impedía que se abalanzara sobre Kagome… ¿Abalanzarse sobre Kagome? Maldición, estaba comenzando a pensar como Miruku, ese maldito monje.

—¿Inuyasha?

—¡Ah si, si, contarte!

—Estoy esperando.

—Bien, si, err —_fuerza, fuerza Inuyasha, tranquilízate, respira_, se decía así mismo mientras abría con exageración las aletas de su nariz, _no soy Miroku, no soy Miroku, no_… un último suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar y medio estaba funcionando—. Fui a las montañas en las tierras del sur, donde habita un extraño sujeto, el único que podría haber salvado la vida de Kagome y…

—Las montañas del las tierras del sur… —Sango pareció reflexionar un instante, quizás ella sabía algo, y si así era, Inuyasha estaría sumamente agradecido— ¿Es enserio? ¿Pasó lo que creo que pasó? Existe el rumor de que quien logra conocer al ermitaño que allí habita, obtendrá como regalo la vida eterna…

—Algo así —concedió Inuyasha, todavía conteniéndose— no voy a contarte un montón de idioteces sin importancia ahora, sólo tienes que saber que Kagome ya no es humana del todo… bueno, veras, ella… ella es algo así como, tú sabes, un… un vampiro.

Silencio

¿Por qué la exterminadora no hablaba? ¿Era una buena señal? ¿Por qué cada vez hacia más calor? ¿Sango no tenía calor? ¿La habitación se había hecho más pequeña? ¿Qué era ese aroma? Exquisito y dulce…

—No puedo creerlo… ¿por qué permitiste que le hicieran eso a Kagome? —le reprochó la joven mirándolo acusadoramente.

Inuyasha se sintió ofendido de pronto, y que bueno, eso consiguió apagar un poco su creciente ansiedad.

—¡Kagome estaba muriendo! Yo no iba a dejarla, no podía permitirlo, por mi culpa ella… —¡_ARG_! Que maldita impotencia ¿había hecho algo malo? Si por eso ahora Kagome sufría más no iba a poder perdonarse… ¡Qué rayos!

Pronto no tardo en aparecer el imprudente monje en el marco de la puerta. Había estado escuchando, Inuyasha lo sabía porque esa era una de las tantas mañas de Miroku. Cuando su mirada y la de su mujer se encajaron en él regañándolo —bueno, Inuyasha en realidad quería matarlo, pero no había mucha diferencia— el cínico hombre sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Los niños duermen, dejé un campo de energía alrededor de la cabaña… y yo estaba tremendamente aburrido.

—Tú estás demás, monje —escupió con sorna Inuyasha.

—Vamos, vamos, yo también tengo derecho de saber que ocurre. La señorita Kagome es una buena amiga de todos.

Inuyasha guardo silencio sintiéndose incomodo. Claro, esas personas se preocupaban por Kagome… ella siempre hacia que todo el mundo la quisiera, incluso él. _Chica estúpida_, pensó, aguijoneado por un sentimiento que no supo reconocer. Aún así se sintió agradecido por el apoyo de sus amigos, aunque un instinto primitivo tenía ganas de echarlos a patadas y quedarse a solas con su compañera…

—Oigan, ¿no sienten calor aquí? Ufff, de pronto me entro algo que… no lo sé, pero vaya que aumentó la temperatura.

¡Vaya! Así que no era el único. Eso significó un gran alivio para el hanyou. Quizás por eso Kagome sudaba, y eso sólo significaba que la que estaba mal allí era Sango.

—No, Miroku, no hace calor. Será mejor que te salgas ahora mismo, no puedes estar aquí.

—Pero…

—Salte —un ultimátum en _EL_ tono, más _LA_ mirada, Miroku no dudó ni un instante que tenía que obedecer a Sango y salir si quería seguir viviendo—. Bien —asintió ella cuando él desapareció por la puerta.

—Esto es muy importante, Inuyasha. Cuando tienen sed, los vampiros atraen a su presa como la miel a las moscas o el fuego a las polillas. Probablemente tú ya sepas que tienes que darle de tu sangre, pero lo que no sabes es que cada vez que ella lo necesite cualquier hombre, humano o hanyou, se sentirá atraído, como si ella estuviera en celo.

¿Cualquier…? Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula reprimiendo una retahíla de maldiciones y amenazas al aire. NADIE iba a acercarse a Kagome. Sobre su cadáver cualquier macho iba a acercarse a ella. ÉL era el ÚNICO calificado para estar a su lado... Excepto Shippou, pero él era un niño… el hermano de Sango también, y el hermano de Kagome… bueno, todos los niños y algunos ancianos como su abuelo, pero nadie además de ellos.

Sango movió la cabeza de un lado a otro observando a Inuyasha fruncir consigo mismo y peleándose con alguien imaginario en su cabeza. Decidió salir y dejarlo sólo para dejarlo hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Se había dado cuenta que Kagome necesitaba tomar sangre nada más entrar Miroku y hacer la observación del calor que hacía. Con razón había notado algo raro en Inuyasha, primero estaba pálido, pero también lucía nervioso, ansioso, desesperado. Era curioso ver cómo las hormonas ahora sobrenaturales que Kagome despedía lo estaban volviendo un poco loco.

Kagome… ella era su mejor amiga, siempre la había animado en todo momento, y habían pasado grandes dificultades y buenos momentos. Aún así, no estaba muy segura de sentirse cómoda con lo que se había convertido. Ya no era una humana, y tenía miedo a que muchas cosas cambiaran. Y seguramente Kagome sería la que más sufriría… Además, debía de cuidar que nadie más supiera lo que era, o de verdad abría problemas con la gente de la aldea.

Caminó en dirección a la cabaña donde Miroku la esperaba, y seguramente estaría bastante curioso, así que quedaba una larga noche por pasar.

-o-o-o-

Después de decidir que mataría a todo hombre que se aproximara a Kagome, Inuyasha seguía preguntándose la mejor forma de darle su sangre. No dejaba de ser algo raro, y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de que ella se despertara y tuviera que explicarle todo, cuando ni siquiera el mismo comprendía muy bien las circunstancias.

Sacudió con violencia su cabeza. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Aún se sentía mareado, aunque ahora sabía por qué. Se sonrojó. Eso tenía mucho sentido pues él nunca había tenido ESA clase de pensamientos hacia Kagome (ni a nadie más para ser honesto), y era una sensación bastante incómoda de soportar. Aún así no podía hacer otra cosa, él era quien la había metido en eso, así que todo lo que viniera como consecuencia lo aceptaría.

¡Estaba perdiendo el maldito tiempo! Tomó una resolución entonces, hizo con su afilada garra un corte en su muñeca y dejó que la sangre corriera y se vertiera en un pequeño cuenco hasta que la herida rápidamente cicatrizó como normalmente pasaba con sus heridas superficiales.

—Aquí vamos…

-o-o-o-

Era como si hubiese estado en un desierto caliente, _seco_. Seco como su boca, como lijas en su garganta. Se sentía deshidratada, como una planta a la que nadie ha regado, como un río sin agua. Sentía todo eso y sentía dolor… ¿Eso era el infierno? ¿Estaba muerta entonces? Sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad y aún así no podía acostumbrarse. Toda esa oscuridad rodeándola… el pánico se apoderó de ella. Era como estar dentro de la perla de Shikon, igual de sola, igual de lejos de todo lo que amaba, de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, ¿cómo estaría él? ¿en dónde?

Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver ni su propia nariz.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de correr y huir de todo aquello. Pero su cuerpo y su mente estaban desconectados. Era como una maldición el sentir y no poder reaccionar. Probablemente estaba pagando todos aquellos "abajos" que le había dado a Inuyasha… Quizás también nunca haberle pagado el dinero que le debía a Rica, su amiga. Quizás era también culpa de sus muchos pensamientos pecaminosos hacia Inuyasha o simplemente no había hecho las suficientes cosas buenas para ir al cielo.

De todas maneras, tenía miedo.

Algo cálido atravesó su garganta. Era refrescante, y templó su cuerpo de manera que dejó de sentir que todo quemaba. Que… que dulce… era suave, _delicioso_. Al fin, ¡agua! Era como una bebida para los dioses que hacía más ligera la penitencia. Decidió aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a ese hilo de esperanza… y como un rallo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, escuchó la voz de Inuyasha, que todo estaría bien, y sólo eso fue necesario para que todos sus miedos desaparecieran.

Todo estaría bien.

Sorbió con anhelo hasta la última gota de líquido y después de eso, nada.

-o-o-o-

Había suministrados tres cuencos de su sangre a Kagome ¿sería suficiente?

Lo cierto es que su rostro ahora lucía tranquilo y menos pálido, como si sólo durmiera. Y realmente eso esperaba. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en menos de un día, y él simplemente estaba esperando despertarse de la pesadilla en cualquier momento y que nada hubiese pasado; que Kagome durmiera y que quizás tuviera un sueño con alguna matemática descarriada o algo por el estilo.

"Mentalmente cansado" era la palabra que Kagome usaba después de que llegaba de uno de esos 'exámenes', y así era justamente como se sentía él. No tenía mucho sentido sentarse a esperar, pero no tenía otra opción, y por otro lado no quería irse y distraerse, no quería perderse nada, no quería que Kagome lo necesitara y él no encontrarse allí para ella. Así que tendría que hacer justamente eso. De entre la lista de cosas que odiaba hacer, la espera sin duda estaba allí. Y es que era casi enfermizo… hubiera deseado que el tiempo corriera más rápido cada vez que hubiese que aguardar por algo, así se ahorraría siempre la incertidumbre de esos ratos.

Debía admitir —pero sólo para sí mismo— que se sentía un poco atontado, somnoliento quizás. Pero estaba negándose apenas parpadear. ¿Qué si pasaba algo? Sango y Miroku andaban merodeando, lo sabía, podía olerlos y aunque no, los conocía. No tardaría en entrar y…

—¡De acuerdo! No puedo más, Inuyasha, ¿qué pasó con…?

¡Bingo! Había una ganadora. Su nombre comenzaba con S

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Si?

—Todo está bien… ¿cierto? —preguntó con curiosidad Sango.

—No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad. No estaba con muchos ánimos como para pretender, mentir, evadirla, o ignorarla.

—Oh…

Sango salió pensativa de la cabaña, y a continuación entró el pequeño zorro para sustituirla.

—¡Kagome!

Genial, lo único que necesitaba: escuchar los berridos del maldito mocoso. Si comenzaba a llorar, no podría prometer que no lo estrangularía, como mínimo.

—¡Kagome, Kagome! —Shippou se acercó a la joven corriendo, a trompicones y lloriqueando—. Inuyasha, ¿por qué, por qué Kagome está tan quieta? ¿Está bien?

¿Cómo era? Kagome le había enseñado… ¡ah, si! Contar hasta diez. Lo hizo muy, muy lentamente, mientras intentaba responder.

—No lo sé, Shippou, no sé.

—¿Qué te pasa? No te ves muy bien tú tampoco. ¿Inuyasha, que pasó?

—Estoy bien, Kagome también lo estará, deja de berrear —¿Por qué demonios ese chiquillo lloraba por todo?

—Pe-pero, ¿estarán bien verdad? Es decir, tú y Kagome… ¿estarán bien?

—Estaré bien si tu te callas.

El niño pareció meditarlo.

—¿Y Kagome?—¡Ajá! No le importaba en absoluto que él no estuviera bien. Maldito Shippou.

—¡Te he dicho que no lo sé!

Amilanado, Shippuo se encogió y se volteo hacia Kagome, murmurando, hipando y lloriqueando más.

Bien, de acuerdo, se había pasado, ¿y qué? Shippou tenía la culpa por no callarse nunca.

«_Pero es sólo un niño Inuyasha_» le recriminó la voz de su consciencia… ¿por qué la voz de su consciencia tenía que tener la voz de Kagome? Que jodido que era eso, hacía que se sintiera el doble de culpable todo el tiempo y por ende lo hacía cabrearse más. Si, lo sabía, el mocoso era… bueno, un mocoso, pero en ese momento su cabeza explotaría si escuchaba un berrido más. Se sentía culpable por gritarle, pero no se arrepentía si con eso cesaban los lloriqueos.

Decidió que necesitaba cerrar los ojos y no ver al mocoso hipar como becerro entre suspiros y lágrimas. Quizás si se concentraba lo suficiente, podría ignorarlo. Y precisamente fue eso lo último que supo.

.

.

Demasiado ruido pensó molesto, frunciendo. ¿El mocoso continuaba llorando? Inuyasha abrió los ojos con pesadez, ¿cuánto tiempo había disfrutado de la calma y el silencio? Sintió como si sólo hubieran sido un par de segundos.

—¡Al fin te despiertas Inuyasha! —le animó el zorrito desde su posición enfrente de Kagome.

¿Al fin? ¿Se había dormido si quiera?

—Mira, ¡Kagome está despierta!

Eso fue un gran incentivo, y lo hizo levantarse del piso como un resorte. Caminó hacia ella, y pudo verse reflejado en las pupilas de su compañera quien lo observaba con expectación. Tuvo muchísimas ganas de postrarse a sus pies y reír con histeria sintiéndose aliviado, pero se contuvo y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado examinándola seriamente, esperando algo… no sabía qué, pero no estaba seguro de que más podía hacer, cuando todo seguía pareciendo bastante irreal.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó la sacerdotisa con curiosidad percibiendo el silencio del hanyou.

El dulce sonido de su voz, limpia, sin rastro de dolor o desesperación… había extrañado eso. Incluso había extrañado los "abajos"… en el fondo, aunque la parte más racional de él estaba agradecida de que jamás fueran a regresar. Sonrió inconscientemente. ¡Estaba viva!

Kagome lo miro confundida ante su poco usual silencio.

—No le hagas mucho caso, Kagome —le dijo Shippou— ¿sabes? Estuviste muy grave, todos pensamos que ibas a morir, e Inuyasha estaba como loco. ÉL te salvo y…

—¡Cállate mocoso! —intervino Inuyasha cuando comenzó a escuchar la perorata del chico. No podía permitir que le dijera algo a Kagome, seguramente ya sabía lo de su nuevo estado y aún no estaba preparado para dar explicaciones.

—Vamos Inuyasha, no le grites a Shippou

Kagome se levanto con esfuerzo y un pequeño gemido que hizo a Inuyasha alarmarse y apresurarse a ayudarla.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que pasó? Recuerdo estar en aquella pequeña guerra entre aldeanos… ¿nos hirieron, no es así Inuyasha? y luego… bueno después de eso sólo soy consciente de un montón de pesadillas.

—¿Pesadillas sobre matemáticas, Kagome?

Ella rió ante el inocente comentario.

—No Shippou, todo fue bastante confuso. Pensé que había muerto y que estaba en una especie de infierno… Recuerdo mucho dolor en medio de la oscuridad. Algo me quemaba y me deshacía las entrañas. Creo que no comeré picante por algún tiempo.

Instintivamente llevó su mano a su herida. Su abdomen estaba vendado, y aunque le dolía, era algo soportable a comparación de lo que creía haber sentido antes.

—No estoy muy segura de cómo transcurrió todo —continuo—, nos involucramos en esa guerra entre humanos sin saber que había unos monstruos infiltrados y que muchos estaban manipulando a los aldeanos. Parecía como una trampa que no contemplamos antes de. Inuyasha… ¿qué pasó después? Una… ¿una espada te ha lastimado cierto? —estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por rememorar lo ocurrido, quería entender que había pasado, y separar además, lo que había sido real de lo que habían sido sus pesadillas—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido después?

Inuyasha tragó con fuerza, y tuvo ganas de evadir la respuesta con alguna palabrota y después irse, pero él no podía hacer eso cuando Kagome no estaba gritándole ni exigiéndole o discutiendo. Estaba mirándolo con esos ojos sinceros y enormes, y parecía realmente suplicante… odiaba no saber mentir, ¡maldición!

—Nos hirieron… a ambos —murmuró evitándole la mirada.

Kagome asintió. Parecía tener sentido, por el vendaje y la molestia en su abdomen, ¿pero y luego? Esperaba un poco más que esas entrecortadas palabras, por supuesto.

—Shippou dice que pensaban que moriría… ¿fue… fue tan malo?

—Si… bien, atravesaron mi estomago… y el tuyo.

—¿En serio?

Bien, eso sí sonaba lo bastante fuerte. Ella tenía que comprobarlo, así que abrió como pudo ese ligero kimono blanco descubriendo todo su torso (y no sólo su abdomen) vendado. Inuyasha desvió sonrojado la mirada, y ella comenzó a quitarse el vendaje.

—¿Qué haces Kagome? —preguntó Shippou alarmado.

—Tengo… tengo algo de curiosidad —confesó un poco nerviosa—. Quizás es algo morboso, pero no pudo haber sido tan grave si no morí en el proceso.

—¡Cómo dices eso! —le recriminó el niño— había tanta sangre, no vi cuando llegó Inuyasha contigo, y cuando se fue de nuevo y tu ya no estabas había un enorme charco de tu sangre… y…y pensé que habías muerto y que el bruto Inuyasha se había llevado tu cadáver… y ¡HEY!

—Cállate estúpido enano. No digas tonterías.

—Míralo Kagome, ¡me ha pegado!

—Basta Inuyasha, no golpees a Shippou, es sólo un niño.

—Hay niños más inteligentes que eso —señaló despectivamente al bulto ahora entre los brazos de la chica— Y quítate de allí, mocoso, ¿qué no ves que no está recuperada?

A regañadientes Shippou se bajo del regazo de Kagome, pero se posicionó inteligentemente del otro lado, muy lejos del alcance de las manos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bufó, Shippou le gruñó y Kagome suspiró. ¿Nunca dejarían de pelear, cierto?

Con esa premisa ella continuó deshaciendo el vendaje descubriendo la suave y blanca piel de su abdomen… allí donde estaba una pequeña herida que no sangraba más. Le recordaba a aquella que se hizo cuando la perla de Shikon salió de su cuerpo… dolía, aunque no demasiado. La inspeccionó con meticulosidad mientras tanteaba con sus manos si había algo más.

—¿Esto fue lo que sangró tanto —tuvo que preguntar.

La curiosidad hizo que Inuyasha volteará y observará con agradable sorpresa que de aquella impensable herida sólo quedaba apenas un rasguño.

—En serio… ¿la sangre entonces era de Inuyasha? —preguntó Shippou centrando sus curiosos y molestos ojos en el susodicho.

—Keh, sabes que yo me recupero fácilmente de cualquier herida.

—Pues entonces no entiendo nada.

—Ni yo —le secundó Kagome.

—No hay nada que entender, ¿de acuerdo?

Shippou pareció enfurecerse y le lanzó alguno de esos trucos mágicos a Inuyasha que fue a aterrizar directamente en su cabeza, allí, entre sus dos orejas.

—Maldito enano, ¿qué te pasa?

—Eres un tonto Inuyasha, ¡¿por qué no puedes decirnos la verdad?

—Idiota, ¿qué te importa? ¡No molestes!

La pelea entre ambos continuó muy ajena a Kagome, quien se había quedado pensativa observando la nada. Inuyasha ocultaba algo, podía saberlo porque él evadía su mirada… y siempre era malo mintiendo de todas formas. Pero por alguna razón tenía miedo de saber lo que él ocultaba.

* * *

¡Capitulo 3, listo!

Kagome despertó por fin, ow, hasta siento un poco feo por Inuyasha. Yo tampoco sé como voy a hacer para que tenga que explicar algo así a Kagome, tomando en cuenta su personalidad... Pero bah, con Kagome en marcha todo será más fácil...supongo.

Y bueno, he de dar una y mil gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad, me animan bastante y espero continue siendo la historia de su entero gusto. Ya saben que comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos y mentadas, todos en un review caben y todo es bienvenido.

Por lo pronto, estaré preparando psicologicamente a Inuyasha, así lo verán listo (o algo así) en el siguiente capitulo.

Un beso y una vez más, gracias.


	5. El sol y los vampiros

_"Para salvar su vida, Inuyasha lleva a Kagome con un ermitaño. Sin embargo cuando ella despierta descubre que no es humana del todo. _

_A partir de allí ambos atravesarán algunas "dificultades" antes de que aprendan a vivir con ello."_

**NUEVA VIDA**

**Capitulo 4: ****El sol y los vampiros**

—Vamos, ¡dime!

—No hay nada, Kagome, de verdad, ¡déjame!

—No puedes engañarme, sólo tienes que decírmelo. ¿Es tan difícil? ¿es tan malo?

Llevaban al menos una hora así. Estaba amaneciendo y ninguno de los dos había dado tregua. Shippou había preferido irse, después de los primeros minutos había comenzado a bostezar. Sango había llegado junto con Miroku pero con la misma se habían ido. Kaede intentó ignorarlo, después de todo era su cabaña, pero aún así tampoco pudo y decidió llevarse a Rin y juntas se quedaron en la cabaña de una señora viuda que vivía sola. Así que Inuyasha y Kagome se habían quedado solos para hacer lo que mejor hacían juntos: pelear.

—¡Qué no!

Inuyasha estaba siendo necio. Y Kagome realmente estaba cansándose de rogarle, ordenarle, pedirle, insistirle e incitarle a que le dijera que rayos había pasado después del ataque que habían sufrido. De pronto decidió usar su mejor arma contra él.

—Me siento mal Inuyasha —comenzó— pensé que confiabas en mi… además, ¿no crees que tengo un poco de derecho de saber? Todos han dicho que casi muero y que te fuiste conmigo a no-se-donde y al volver yo estaba bien de la nada. Se me ocurren un montón de cosas, y estoy comenzando a tener miedo… acaso… ¿acaso soy un cuerpo de barro? —oh, allí estaba, no pensaba externarlo, pero lo había hecho ¿qué más daba? Si se había convertido en algo como Kikyou realmente iba a sentirse mal, aún había muchas cosas que le hubieran gustado hacer antes de morir… además, ¿no era que su alma debía descansar en paz?

Inuyasha entornó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula ante la mención, no tenía que decir el nombre de ella para que supiera de quien hablaba en realidad. Kagome se sintió repentinamente culpable, no lo había hecho de forma despectiva, es sólo que realmente era algo que no quería para sí misma después de haber visto las dificultades que su encarnación había presentado con un cuerpo de barro.

—Lo siento —musitó bajito. Bien, probablemente había herido a Inuyasha, ¿no? Como odiaba que él continuara siendo sensible ante el tema. No sentía ninguna clase de rencor, pero en el fondo, muy-MUY en el fondo de su corazón se sentía algo…bueno, bastante celosa. Ella habría querido tener la misma importancia para Inuyasha, aunque sabía que significaba algo para él, no estaba muy segura de si tanto como alguna vez significó Kikyou… Maldita fuera su autoestima inestable, ¿de dónde sacaban tanta algunas chicas?

Inuyasha continuó perforándola con la mirada. Que incomodo, que molesto…

—¡Idiota! —le gritó finalmente, antes de pararse a trompicones y salir molesta de la cabaña.

No debió haberlo hecho, porque esa herida aún dolía, pero realmente quería alejarse de él un rato. Si no lo hacía iba a comenzar a una rabieta enfrente suyo, y eso terminaría por empeorar la discusión.

—Cuenta hasta diez—murmuró para si —uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…ow, seis, ow, siete, ocho, nueve, ¡rayos! diez —de acuerdo, el dolor había funcionado mejor que el conteo. Hora de regresar, se enojaría y discutiría después.

—Está bien —farfulló Inuyasha, observándola con unos ojos de cachorro herido justo detrás de ella —te lo diré.

Y sin más la cargó y la llevo de regreso.

Kagome decidió que no había sido tan mala idea salir después de todo.

-o-o-o-

Esa maldita mujer iba a volverlo loco. Eso o él iba a retorcer su bonito cuello sin más algún día. Estaba decidida siempre a conseguir lo que quería; ¿lo peor? Lo lograba. Había decidido poco antes de que ella despertara que haría lo posible por ocultarle todo; incluso había planeado darle su sangre a escondidas, diciéndole que era algún remedio que necesitaba tomar. ¡Pero noooo! Ella no iba a dejarlo pasar así de fácil ¿no? Había decidido sacarle todo incluso a pesar de que él lo hacía para no lastimarla… chica tonta.

Incluso había mencionado a Kikyou… ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso? La mujer ni siquiera estaba en ese mundo ya, vamos, incluso ni pensaba en ella. ¿A que intentaba llegar mencionando lo del cuerpo de barro? ¿Hacerlo reír? Era idiota siquiera plantearlo. Kagome NO olía como barro, y su piel seguía siendo suave y tibia al contrario de Kikyou. Realmente se molestó bastante al pensar que ella suponía había muerto cuando él había hecho lo que había hecho por qué no fuera así. Y para colmo se enojaba y ponía a prueba su resistencia esforzándose cuando aún estaba débil y arriesgándose a salir exponiéndose a cualquier clase de peligro… Definitivamente, iba a terminar muriendo de alguna clase de paro cardiaco gracias a esa mujer.

Cuando entraron en la cabaña la depositó con delicadeza sobre el futón, aunque realmente había tenido ganas de azotarla y amordazarla para mantenerla callada y quieta.

Todas sus defensas en pie aún se derrumbaron cuando ella lo miró con ternura y recargó su cabeza contra su pecho. ¿Por qué ella hacía eso? ¿Por qué un instante lo enfurecía a punto de la ebullición y al otro hacía que le dieran ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla? ¡Maldita su bipolaridad!

—Gracias —musitó Kagome tan bajo que casi le dieron escalofríos.

—¿Gracias de qué?

—Por traerme de vuelta… y por acceder a decirme.

—Oh…

Kagome: uno, Inuyasha: cero.

Unos segundos de incomoda incertidumbre y silencio pasaron antes de que Inuyasha decidiera que no tenía otra opción más decir la verdad.

—Si es tan malo o difícil… ¿Ayuda mejor si yo pregunto y tú contestas?

No era mala idea, pensó Inuyasha, y asintió rendido.

—¿A dónde me has llevado después de que hemos venido a la cabaña de Kaede?

—Mioga me ha dicho que en las montañas más próximas de las tierras del sur encontraría a alguien que podría ayudarte… así que es allí donde hemos ido.

—Ya veo… y, ¿con quién te has encontrado?

—Un maldito ermitaño loco que decía cosas confusas y en acertijo y que decidió que debía someterme a alguna clase de tortura psicológica mientras yo me sentía realmente molesto y desesperado.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha hecho entonces?

Oh… la parte difícil…

—Ha dicho un montón de estupideces de las que sólo comprendí la mitad y luego ha puesto en tu cuerpo una extraña mezcla de cosas, entre ellas, sangre de monstruos.

—Oh…

—Ha dicho que eso te sanaría y te daría vida eterna.

—¿Y…?

—Y eso.

—No puede ser todo, Inuyasha. La forma en la que has dicho las cosas… ¿y por qué no me miras a los ojos? Hay algo más que no me quiere decir ¿no? ¿Tengo realmente una vida eterna? ¿A cambio de qué? ¿Qué hizo esa sangre de monstruo entonces? Recuerdo que me has hecho tomar cosas igual de asquerosas cuando he estado enferma o débil… ¿qué es diferente ahora? ¿Robó mi alma? ¿alguno de mis órganos? ¿mis recuerdos? ¿mi virginidad? —Bien, eso último no le gustó… ella había esperado… bueno, eso, hacerlo con Inuyasha con todo y cursilería incluida. Claro eso si él algún día tomaba iniciativa, ella no se atrevía a hacerlo en absoluto.

—¡Arg! ¡No, carajo! Nada de eso —escupió con exasperación el hanyou— Ese sujeto te ha convertido en un vampiro ¿de acuerdo? No eres más una simple y débil humana, no eres la misma de antes, ¿sí? ¿Eso querías escuchar? Tu herida era grave, la espada nos atravesó a los dos, y estabas muriendo, y hubiera pasado si no hacía algo… Parece que tu capacidad de sanación es ahora muy parecida a la mía, no tienes más que una pequeña herida superficial y molesta. Lo siento si no te parece todo esto, ¡no tenía opción!

¡Listo! Lo había dicho, lo había soltado, se sentía mejor, si, pero ahora estaba a la expectativa de que ella lo odiara el resto de su vida y se alejara de él e inclusive hasta el punto de buscar la forma de regresar a su mundo y jamás volver, y si pasaba, estaba consciente de que probablemente lo merecía. ¡Pero es que no comprendería! Nadie lo haría. Nadie sabría la desesperación que sintió cuando pensó que ella moriría, que la perdería y estaría nuevamente sólo. Nadie sabría todo lo que significaba ella y todo lo que se llevaría consigo si lo dejaba. Nadie sabría nunca que hubiera intercambiado su vida por la de Kagome y que había rogado…no, suplicado a todos los dioses que no se la llevaran, que la dejaran a su lado. ¡Tonta Kagome! Bien, que se enojara si quería, no se arrepentía en absoluto de nada.

—Vaya… ¿un vampiro?

Esa no era la respuesta de una Kagome enojada, Inuyasha lo supo. Oh… no, no, no, no, no, no, por favor no, prefería mil veces que se enojara a que de pronto se entristeciera. El enojo podía combatirlo con enojo, ¿cómo combatía la tristeza? ¡Mierda!

—¿Tengo poderes y todo?

—¿Huh?

—Sí, ya sabes, ¿me puedo convertir en murciélago?

—¿De qué demonios hablas…?

—Se supone que un vampiro se convierte en murciélago… oh, espera, ¿puedo leer tu mente?

Inuyasha se alejó un tanto asustado ¿leer su mente? Esperaba que no pudiera hacer eso, sería realmente vergonzoso… de todas formas ¿de qué rayos hablaba? ¿Kagome sabía de vampiros entonces? ¿Por qué nunca reaccionaba de la forma que él esperaba? ¡Maldita mujer impredecible!

—Oye, entonces… ¿Siempre si estoy muerta?

—¡Y sigues con lo mismo! ¡NO! ¡No maldita sea! ¿Crees que yo te hubiera dejado morir? ¿crees que iba a dejar que murieras?

—Bu…bueno, no, pero… se supone que los vampiros son muertos vivientes.

—¡No supongas idioteces! —Inuyasha se acercó a ella y ahueco el rostro de la chica entres sus manos —¡NO lo hagas! Tu piel es suave, tibia y rosada; tus pulmones siguen tomando aire haciendo que tu pecho se hinche a cada inhalación, no hueles a cadáver o a barro o tierra, y tu herida aunque casi repuesta demuestra que todavía sangras… no… no vuelvas a decir que estás muerta.

Inuyasha había iniciado con un tono fuerte y enfurecido alimentado por la idea de que ella pudiese morir… Y sin embargo por alguna razón ella había abierto los ojos como platos y se había sonrojado encogiéndose de manera particular, lo que provocó la misma reacción en él haciendo que terminará su dictamen con menos fuerza que con la que había comenzado.

El contacto con la piel tersa de Kagome, la cercanía y el calor que despredía su cuerpo, su aroma invadiendo sus fosas nasales… no, no estaba muerta. Algo estaba pasando, no podía romper el contacto visual, era hipnótico… seguro eran esas hormonas sobrenaturales que Sango había mencionado, ¡sí! Eso era… eso y…

Kagome recargó la frente contra su pecho soltando un suspiro, menos mal que ella había roto el contacto visual, él no habría podido… pero ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan decepcionado?

-o-o-o-

¡Cobarde! Se recriminó así misma mientras intentaba esconder su rostro de Inuyasha entre las ropas de su haori. Con suerte, podía hacerle creer que su traje rojo de ratas de fuego despintaba y por eso su cara se veía roja.

Aún podía sentir el calor de sus manos en sus mejillas… y esa mirada fija. Inuyasha muchas veces la había visto a los ojos con diferentes emociones, pero sólo una vez con esa expresión, y estaba segura que aquella vez vio en ella a Kikyou. Ahora estaba viéndola a ella, a Kagome, con esa expresión, quizás mejor. Quiso apartarse de inmediato pero prefirió esperar, esperar hasta grabar esa expresión en su memoria. Quizás le serviría las próximas veces cuando se enojara; sería un apoyo didáctico en su conteo al diez para tranquilizarse… si, eso y una clara imagen a la cual recurrir en sus sueños.

El momento pasó a ser un recuerdo cuando Inuyasha la alejó con brusquedad y se puso de pie. Y entonces ella realmente extrañó la cercanía antes compartido.

—Está por amanecer, deberías dormir y descansar un poco más, necesitas reponerte aún.

—Oh… bien —sonaba fácil… pero no podría.

Inuyasha había pasado a ocupar su rincón habitual y ella se arrebujó en su futón. ¡Diablos! Aún sentía mariposas en su estomago. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera agachado cobardemente? Quizás… y sólo quizás se habrían besado… La idea la sonrojó más y la hizo pegar un chillido tipo ardilla-adolescente.

—¿Qué sucede?

En cuestión de segundos un preocupado Inuyasha estuvo allí muy cerca nuevamente. Y ella se sintió avergonzada en serio.

—Nada, nada, sólo pensaba en cosas.

—¿Cosas?

—Cosas de chicas, idiota. Ahora ¡aléjate!

—¡Bien! —respondió fastidiado en hanyou— ¡Keh!, nunca voy a entenderte.

—¡Escuché eso!

—Pues eso, siempre haces cosas extrañas.

—Sólo déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

—Mmmm

—Bien.

Estúpido Inuyasha. Necesitaba hablar con Sango, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, y más desde que ella tenía todas esas obligaciones de ama de casa. Tampoco podía compartir demasiado con Rin, aunque apreciaba bastante su compañía, era aún una niña. Amaba estar siempre con Inuyasha, pero realmente necesitaba hablar de muchas cosas que con él no podía directamente. Estaba comenzando echar de menos a sus amigas de la época moderna, aunque pensándolo mejor… quizás no podrías contarles demasiado. Se aseguraría de poder pasar un rato con sango, a ella sí que la echaba de menos.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Creía que habían sido horas pero probablemente habían sido minutos. No podía dormir. Todo ese asunto de ser un vampiro, debía admitirlo, la inquietaba. No en un mal sentido… más bien despertaba en ella bastante curiosidad. ¿Tendría alguna clase de poder? ¿súper-fuerza? Por su mente pasó una graciosa imagen de ella derrotando a Inuyasha en una pelea… si eso pasaba sería un golpe bajo al orgullo del hanyou. No pudo evitar sacar una risilla que silenció de inmediato.

Aún estaba oscuro, pero pronto amanecería. Sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que había visto la luz del día…

Espera un momento… ¿No se suponía que los vampiros no podían exponerse a la luz del sol? ¿No era que se volvían polvo o se quemaban o algo?

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato. ¡Tenía que esconderse! La pequeña cabaña de Kaede apenas si tenía un rincón oscuro bajo los brillantes rayos del sol. Eso era un verdadero inconveniente. Necesitaba encontrar alguna clase de refugio, y luego, tomar nota de todo lo que recordaba de las películas de vampiros que había visto… Drácula, principalmente. Su herida se estaba sanando muy rápido, debía admitir que eso era genial, ahora entendía la poca importancia que Inuyasha daba cuando era herido, y más cuando sanaba a esa velocidad.

Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido… era extraño que Inuyasha durmiera tan profundamente, así que no quiso despertarlo. Movió su futón todo lo que pudo has el rincón más alejado de la puerta y la ventana y esperó que el sol no diera hasta ahí o probablemente amanecerían sus cenizas en lugar de su cuerpo entero.

.

No tardó demasiado en comenzar el alba. Kagome no había podido dormir mucho que digamos, y parecía realmente ansiosa por algo. Inuyasha no supo descifrar por qué. Había estado observándola casi toda la noche, ella se la había pasado murmurando cosas que para él resultaron incoherentes y además estuvo moviéndose de un lado para otro con su futón; pero como lucía bien y saludable, decidió simplemente dejarla. Estaba realmente aliviado de que no hubiera signos de dolor en su semblante producto de la herida. Había sanado demasiado rápido, como las suyas propias y una parte de él estaba bastante agradecida por eso.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana y Kagome se había arrebujado debajo de su futón… un momento ¿estaba escondiéndose de algo? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Una presencia que no había notado? De pronto se levantó en un movimiento y se puso en guardia, poniendo sus sentidos alerta, en busca de cualquier olor, presencia o lo que fuera.

Nada.

¿Algún espíritu, quizás? Él no podía notar a los espíritus, no con sus sentidos desarrollados, sin embargo ella si…

—¿Kagome? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Si?

—¿Has notado algo?

—¿Algo de qué?

—¿Algún peligro?

—¿Peligro? ¡No me digas que algo anda por allí!

—No sé, no lo he notado, dime tú que has visto.

—Yo no he visto nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

—¿De qué te ocultas allí abajo entonces?

Era ridículo, hablaba con ella sin verla. Se había metido allí bajo el futón y no sacaba la cabeza. Debía tener alguna razón para hacerlo. Así que se hincó a su altura (muy cerca del piso de hecho, estaba encogida, hecha un ovillo).

—¡Oh! Entiendo. Bueno, me oculto del sol, ¿de qué más podría ocultarme?

—Del… ¿del sol? ¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Inuyasha, ¿qué no lo sabes? ¡los vampiros se hacen polvo cuando los tocan los rayos del sol! —dijo ella, como si él debiera saber eso… ¡y con una convicción!

Él dudó sintiendo un poco de preocupación y mirando en todas direcciones…

—¿Es eso cierto?

—¡Claro! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

—Oh…

Parecía que Kagome sabía mucho de vampiros… eso era bueno, de cierto modo, tal vez. Pero entonces ¿cómo podía protegerla del sol? Decidió que esperaría hasta que fuera noche y después buscaría algún refugio más seguro, como una cueva quizás. Y mientras tanto, dejaría que Kagome se ocultara bajo el futón… y por si las dudas, se quitó su haori y lo puso sobre el futón, nunca estaba demás una capa extra de protección, y mucho menos como la protección de la piel de las ratas de fuego.

.

Había pasado al menos medio día. Kaede había entrado, y había preguntado a Kagome que pasaba al verla en una esquina debajo de un montón de telas —al final Inuyasha había creído que el haori no era suficiente—, la chica le explicó que el sol podría hacerla polvo, y claro, como la anciana no sabía nada al respecto, asintió como si le hubieran dicho una gran verdad y dejó a Kagome hacer lo necesario. Después había entrado Shippou, él había escuchado la explicación de Kagome con severo interés y luego se quedó allí para hacerle compañía. Hablaron de un montón de cosas sin sentido, pero al menos hizo que fuera menos aburrido todo. Mucho después llegó Sango, acompañada de sus dos pequeñas hijas, parecía ser que los hijos se los repartían entre ella y Miroku para que la carga fuera menos pesada… Sango había escuchado a Kagome, no estaba muy segura de su hipótesis pero había preferido darle el beneficio de la duda y pronto se fue de allí por el alboroto que armaban las gemelas.

Al cabo de un tiempo más Kagome estaba asándose allí abajo, mantener la misma posición también estaba acabando con su columna vertebral y su paciencia. ¿A qué hora anochecería?

Shippou se había ido, probablemente a jugar con los hijos de Miroku y Sango. Inuyasha había estado afuera todo el rato y al irse sólo había dicho que estaría buscando un buen refugio sin dar ninguna otra explicación. Kaede y Rin ayudaban a la gente de la aldea y ella estaba allí sola. Que molestia.

—¡Auxilio!

El grito se escuchó muy cerca y de pronto un horrible jaleo empezó.

«_Oh no_» pensó Kagome. ¿Por qué justo ahora se le había ocurrido a un monstruo atacar la aldea? ¡¿Por qué cuando no estaba Inuyasha? La presencia era fuerte y ella resistió muy poco el impulso de salir de su seguro escondite, tomar su arco y flechas y exponerse a la luz sin pensárselo dos veces.

Shippou estaba allí, Inuyasha estaba llegando en ese momento, y su mirada con la de ella se cruzaron. Kagome dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Inuyasha Sintiendo pánico. Ella tomó una fuerte inspiración y esperó unos segundos… luego un minuto. Era poco más de medio día, y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado.

Nada.

—¿Huh?

—¡Tonta! ¿Por qué has salido! —le espetó Inuyasha acercándose a ella.

—¿Huh?

—Tienes que entrar —ordenó él.

—Espera… espera—le detuvo ella, sintiéndose confundida —No, no está pasando nada.

Shippou se acercó corriendo.

—¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… yo, si, ¡sí! eso creo.

Se dio un par de vueltas y se tanteó el cuerpo con las manos sólo por si no se había percatado de algo, miró al cielo sintiendo la calidez de los rayos del sol, respiró profundamente, y se sintió bastante bien.

Nada.

—¡Es fantástico! —sonrió.

Y después de esa exclamación triunfal, tomó su arco y flecha y apuntó al monstruo. Eso y el boomerang de Sango acabaron en un santiamén con el intruso.

Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.

—¿Qué acaso estás loca?

—Pero no ha pasado nada Inuyasha.

—¡De todas formas! Debiste quedarte en la cabaña de Kaede.

—¿Por qué? Estaba comenzando a sentirme desesperada debajo de todas esas cosas, sudando como cerdo y con un molesto dolor de espalda.

Inuyasha aspiró con fuerza abriendo con ello más las aletas de su nariz. Él no sabía cuánto iba a vivir, pero seguramente no mucho con Kagome acortando su vida con cada cosa que hacía. Realmente iba a matarlo.

Cuando se aproximaba a la aldea y sintió la presencia sobrenatural de un youkai, corrió más rápido para exterminarlo pero al ver a Kagome afuera de la cabaña con arco y flechas en mano preparada para luchar, se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Por qué Dios no le había regalado la prudencia a esa mujer? Cuando ella había dicho que el sol podría matarla, no lo había creído del todo, pero cuando vio que era un buen pretexto para mantenerla oculta decidió seguirle la corriente. Casi la había perdido y no estaba preparado para que sucediera nuevamente.

—¡Vamos Inuyasha! No seas amargado, y siéntete feliz por mí. Estaba resignada a una vida nocturna y oscura. Pero parece que puedo seguir mi rutina habitual. ¡Podremos seguir como antes! —Sonrió ella encantada.

Oh… la sonrisa. Inuyasha a veces la odiaba. Esa sonrisa de feliz satisfacción y complicidad. Qué molesta artimaña. Derrocaba todas sus defensas.

.

.

* * *

Aprovecho que ando actualizando por todos lados. Ya tenía esto escrito pero no lo había revisado del todo bien, así que aquí está el siguiente capitulo.

Primer mito vampirico: descartado. No habrá ni vampiros desintegrados a la luz del sol ni vampiros que parezcan bola de disco brillando con la luz.

Quiero, primero que nada, expresar mi enorme agradecimiento por sus comentarios y todo el apoyo mostrado a esta historia. También quiero aprovechar para hacerles una seductora invitación para participar en un concurso de fanfics navideños de Inuyasha y Kagome. Las bases están en ésta dirección: "taniasfanmade(.)wordpress(.)com / concurso-navideno-fanfics" sin espacios y sin parentesis. Y bueno, los premios son dibujos para la ganadora, echen un vistazo y animense aparticipar. La verdad es que yo estoy muy entuciasmada con la idea, que espero sea bien acogida por ustedes.

Por el momento me despido, un abrazo y un beso, y hasta la próxima.


	6. Sed

Los personajes no me perteneces (todavía jojo), la historia es completamente mía, y todo lo demás.

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Sed**

—…Eso sería lo mejor definitivamente, es muy peligroso que Kagome esté aquí.

Inuyasha asintió lacónico ante las palabras de Sango. Había hablado con ella un rato en lo que Kagome vagaba por allí ayudando a los aldeanos con sus cosas como siempre hacía. Sacarla de la aldea, eso habían acordado ambos. Era peligroso tenerla allí cuando no sabían cómo reaccionaría ella o cómo reaccionarían los aldeanos en determinadas situaciones. Por supuesto, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a decirle a la chica como pretexto? Kagome era astuta, y no se tragaría cualquier cosa sin antes exigirle alguna clase de explicación.

Sango tampoco se quedaba atrás, no quería que Kagome se sintiera agredida o rechazada, pero si alguien en la aldea averiguaba su nuevo estado, probablemente la perseguirían con antorchas. Quería ahorrarle a su amiga el trago amargo, aunque sabía que sería imposible lograr que Kagome se fuera sin alguna razón.

En un silencio mutuo, acordaron con miradas que la única opción era aguardar y rogar que no sucediera nada.

-o-o-o-

No súper-fuerza, nada de leer mentes o convertirse en murciélago, nada de rayos solares que te derritan… ¡Todos esos años de ver películas y libros de vampiros habían sido un desperdicio!

Había intentado durante gran parte de la mañana hacer un montón de cosas, pero nada, Kagome Higurashi oficialmente seguía siendo la misma miko que justo en ese momento tenía un severo problema de hambruna. Si, hambre. Su estomago gruñía tan fuerte y tan constante que podría dar un concierto a capela sin necesidad de micrófonos. Por supuesto antes sólo hubiera ido y comido algo, pero ahora tenía ese pequeño… no, ese GRAN dilema: ¿necesitaba sangre? Lo dudó bastante pues… ¿eso no era sed? Los vampiros en los libros y en las películas normalmente sólo se alimentaban de sangre, pero claro, ella no era como esos vampiros, dudaba siquiera ser algo parecido.

Bufó.

Maldito embrollo.

Sonrió resignada.

No podía negar que estaba un tanto frustrada, ansiosa, molesta y desorientada, pero eso no quería decir que culpara a Inuyasha o le guardara rencor por haber procedido como lo había hecho. De cierta forma él lo había hecho para salvarla, si él hubiera estado en la misma situación ella también hubiera buscado hacer cualquier cosa para salvarlo. Kagome volvió a sonreir, perdiendo la ironía en su semblante.

—Ese bruto idiota…

—¿Quién demonios es un bruto idiota?

Sobresaltada Kagome se volteó encontrándose con él a su lado.

—Tú, por supuesto —Inuyasha frunció, ella sonrió— ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

—Lo suficiente como para verte babear y oír tu estomago rugir.

—¡Esas no son la clase de cosas que se le dicen a una chica! —farfulló sonrojada —idiota.

—¿No crees que te estás pasando con eso de llamarme idiota? Ni si quiera he hecho algo todavía.

—Dices cosas propias de un idiota, eso es todo —Kagome lo miró de reojo, él se había enfurruñado y cruzado de brazos pero estaba relativamente tranquilo. Normalmente él siempre estaba dispuesto a pelear, incluso con ella, y se sintió de pronto desencajada cuando él no le rebatió nada —¿Inuyasha?

Él la miró reticente con el gesto un poco torcido esperando a que dijera algo más.

—Eres un buen chico.

Y con esas palabras levantó su mano hasta la altura de la cabeza del hanyou —que estaba por bastante encima de la suya— y le alborotó el cabello… como a un perro, para variar.

—¡Keh! —Y al parecer a él tampoco le pasó desapercibido —Vamos a comer —dijo sin más y comenzó la marcha en paso lento seguido de Kagome.

Comer, sonaba delicioso, no estaría mal terminar de pasar todas las pruebas y descubrir que podía comer un plato de arroz con pescado como antes lo hacía, si eso pasaba no habría pruebas de que era un vampiro… o toda su vida habría sido un engaño cruel. Eso le hizo recordar la verdad sobre santa y se sintió un poco amargada entonces. Había portales en el tiempo como para viajar al pasado y descubrir que había youkais y demás criaturas peculiares pero no existía santa y todo lo que podría saberse de vampiros es mentira… claro que era desilusionante, a esas alturas de su vida ya no sabía que podía o no creer.

Inuyasha la observó de reojo un momento, Kagome cavilaba con un fruncido entrecejo sin prestar atención a nada, ¿qué estaría pasando por esa loca cabeza suya? Jamás podría entenderla, eso ya lo había decidido hace mucho, pero eso no quitaba que el sintiese curiosidad.

Kagome no tardó en descubrir que podía comer comida normal, ¡y vaya que si la había comido! tenía tanta hambre que podría haberse engullido un caballo.

Allí en la cabaña de Kaede, junto con Shippou y Rin, a ella no se le escaparon las miradas furtivas de Inuyasha. Podría haberse sentido sonrojada sino es porque no parecían miradas de amor o eterna devoción, más bien parecía que la vigilaba atentamente y de alguna forma ahora se sentía acosada.

—¿Qué tanto me vez Inuyasha?

—Nadie está viéndote, Kagome.

—No finjas demencia, no has dejado de mirarme desde que comenzamos a comer.

—Todos lo notamos, Inuyasha —agregó Shippou, Inuyasha lo silenció con la mirada y el pequeño zorro se echó atrás.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¡¿Por qué estás mirándome?

—No estoy mirándote —se defendió el hanyou observando fijamente algún punto interesante en su cuenco con estofado.

—¡Si lo hacías!

—Deliras.

—¡Qué desesperante eres a veces Inuyasha!

Rindiéndose, Kagome se levantó y salió a zancadas de la cabaña, era alejarse del hanyou o asesinarlo, y ciertamente no podía hacer eso último justo posterior a la comida. Después de su ya entrenado ejercicio de respiración, decidió que no valía la pena enojarse sólo porque Inuyasha la estuviese mirando, por más extraña que hubiese sido esa mirada. Había estado extraño todo el día de todas formas, evitándola, pero sin perderla mucho de vista al mismo tiempo.

—Es un verdadero idiota. —Ella se giró rápidamente, sólo en caso de que él estuviera allí, y por contradictorio que sonase, se decepcionó de que no fuera así. Se encogió de hombros —Mejor, puedo descargarme llamándolo idiota hasta el infinito… o quién sabe, siempre funcionan otros insultos. Caray, convivir tanto con él hace que mi vocabulario se haga tan pobre como el suyo… Debí traerme un diccionario de mi época.

—¿Hablando sola de nuevo eh? Yo creo que alguien aquí es idiota, y te lo aseguro, no soy yo.

Kagome grito y luego dio unos golpecitos con su puño en su pecho, sólo para que a su corazón no se le olvidase latir. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ella quería la compañía de Inuyasha, ¿pero era demasiado pedir que no le diera esa clase de sustos?

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Inuyasha al verla encogiéndose un poco.

—¡Nada! —logró gritar cuando se repuso —¿quieres dejar de aparecer de esa forma? No importa que tan "inmortal" parezca, realmente no creo que mi corazón aguante esos sustos tan a menudo.

—Keh.

—De todas formas, ¿qué quieres?

Esa sencilla pregunta descompuso el semblante de Inuyasha y lo puso nervioso. Intentó ocultarlo, pero él nunca había sido bueno para ello.

—Siempre estoy contigo ¿o es que de repente no me quieres más a tu lado?

Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros, que grande se sentía cuando hallaba una buena excusa.

—Sí, pero ahora es diferente —Kagome bajó la vista, intentando buscar las palabras que describieran la extrañeza de su carácter —te quedas callado y me miras esperando a que de pronto saque colmillos y comience a atacar gente… ¿Es eso lo que pasará conmigo? ¿Algo como cuando te conviertes en youkai? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer y por eso estás vigilándome?

¡Maldita mujer perceptiva!

—No…

—Dímelo, por favor.

—No lo sé Kagome, realmente no sé lo que va a pasar… y pase lo que pase, quiero estar allí para ayudarte.

—Oh… —Kagome se sonrojó. En Inuyasha, eso había sido un gesto tierno, tomando en cuenta su comúnmente osca personalidad—. Gracias.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada, esperando que ella no hubiera visto su cara ponerse roja. Esa sonrisa siempre tenía el mismo efecto en él.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Vamos, acompáñame, voy a buscar unas cuantas hierbas que necesita la anciana Kaede.

—Yo… no, no, ve tú… recordé que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—¿Ah?

—Si, si, ve, si pasa algo, yo lo sabré.

Entornando su mirada, y sintiéndose decepcionada y molesta Kagome emprendió el paso rumbo al bosque donde encontraría lo que necesitabas. ¿Pero qué rayos pasaba con ese tonto? Diciendo algo semi-lindo de la nada para después dejarla sola. No era otra cosa más que un imbécil.

—¡¿Me escuchas idiota? ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡TONTO!

Oh, ¡pero qué bien se sentía gritar los insultos! estaba deseando que Inuyasha los escuchara, sólo eso sería mejor que gritar como loca en medio del bosque…

Claro que Inuyasha lo había escuchado, y claro que sentía ganas de echarle la bronca a Kagome, ¿quién se creía que era soltando esa sarta de insultos? ¿Qué había hecho él ahora? Definitivamente ella era una desquiciada, y si no fuera porque no quería que supiera que él estaba allí, ya se lo habría hecho saber. ¿Por qué rayos no podía estar cerca de ella? No es que no quisiera, es que algo era diferente a antes, y ese algo rompía su cómodo esquema rutinario de antes.

Inuyasha se preguntaba si así era como se sentía el pervertido de Miroku y si eso era contagioso, pues de ser así, él estaba inevitablemente infectado. Estar cerca de Kagome le hacía querer hacer cosas más poco propias que honestas y como él no quería (tuvo que repetirse un montón de veces que "no quería" para convencerse)… realmente NO QUERIA hacer esas cosas con Kagome, entonces era mejor alejarse de ella, porque no estaba seguro de poder controlarlo. Por otro lado tampoco podía dejarla andar sola con tantos peligros rondando en los alrededores, así que la única opción viable era seguirla en la distancia; sin embargo cada vez que ella decidía hablar sola e insultarlo realmente lo retaba a molestarla para hacerla pagar por el agravio.

Había seguido un rato a Kagome hasta que la vio detenerse y echarse sobre la hierba, tan despreocupadamente que sintió envidia. ¿Por qué no tenía miedo? Para ella era así de fácil andar por allí exponiéndose como carne fresca para los youkais, si tan sólo ella fuera más prudente, el podría relajarse así también.

_«Kagome no es así de débil»_ le decía una voz en su consciencia, que decidió ignorar porque esa voz definitivamente no sabía nada.

Echada sobre la hierba e inhalando los olores del bosque, Kagome agotó todas sus ideas sobre que cosa nueva podría hacer en su nueva condición de "vampiro" si es que de verdad lo era. Comenzó a concentrarse en cualquier cosa, transformarse en humo, hacerse invisible, mover cosas con telepatía, hablarle a la gente por el pensamiento, incluso intentó invocar a Inuyasha… vaya estupidez.

—Bueno, no importa —se dijo así misma —si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo descubriré en su momento.

Los días consiguientes estuvieron estructurados de la misma manera. Inuyasha distante todo el tiempo y evadiéndola en lo posible, y Kagome haciendo las cosas que hacía normalmente ayudando a Kaede junto con Rin. Sango observaba atenta como esperando algo, Miroku estafaba gente de vez en vez, Shippou jugueteaba con sus amigos kitsunes, Kohaku entrenando… Es decir, todo era casi normal, hasta un día en el que una inesperada visita llegó a la aldea.

—¡Kagome-dono!

Kagome reaccionó cuando escuchó el grito y volteó para encontrarse con un viejo conocido… y no estaba segura de si era un amigo en esta época, pero lo había sido en el futuro.

—¡Hojo-kun!

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla! No pensé encontrarla en esta aldea.

—Aquí es donde vivo Hojo, pero dime ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Oh, bueno, yo he estado viajando en un arduo entrenamiento para convertirme en un guerrero.

Kagome lo miró sonreír con suficiencia y se preguntó si realmente ese chico tendría la sangre para ser un guerrero. Quizás un monje, un ermitaño o cualquier otra cosa, pero no podía imaginárselo con una espada luchando a sangre fría como lo haría Inuyasha, incluso Sango. Sin embargo, ¿quién era ella después de todo para frustrar los sueños de las personas?

Inuyasha apareció de inmediato, como por arte de magia dejándose ver ante la sacerdotisa después de algunos días de evidente evasión.

Hojo retrocedió.

—¡Ho-hola Inuyasha-dono! —saludó Hojo retrocediendo uno o dos pasos, y precisamente por eso Kagome dudaba de su capacidad para luchar.

—Tú, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo el hanyou imponente.

—B-b-bien, yo-yo estoy en un viaje, pa-para ser guerrero.

Desafortunadamente Inuyasha no tenía ese mismo sentido de la prudencia.

—¡Ja! ¿Tú? ¡Si tan sólo eres un humano cobarde y llorón!

—¡Po-por supuesto que no! —dijo el chico envalentándose e irguiéndose—seré un gran guerrero, ¡lo conseguiré para ser alguien digno de la mano de Kagome dono!

Ahora fue Inuyasha quien retrocedió un paso sobresaltado, ¿pero qué incoherencias decía ese humano? ¡Definitivamente iba a destrozarlo!

—¡Eh! ¡Hojo-kun! Este, ¿qué te parece si te muestro la aldea? —Intervino Kagome quien de inmediato presintió que nada bueno saldría de Inuyasha en el próximo minuto si ella no hacía algo.

—¡Claro Kagome dono, estaría encantado!

—¡Vamos entonces!.

Arrastrándolo completamente hacia la aldea, y dedicando a Inuyasha una única mirada de advertencia, Kagome se llevó a Hojo para darle un recorrido.

Podría casi jurarse que Inuyasha exhalaba humo por la nariz mientras clavaba la mirada rencorosa en la espalda del dichoso humanucho ese. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Merecer la mano de Kagome? ¡Por favor! Era un debilucho cualquiera, ni siquiera podría protegerla en el más pequeño altercado con un youkai débil. ¿Y qué pasaba con Kagome? ¿De verdad le gustaba ese tal Hojo?

La hora de la cena fue un momento tan tenso que podía cortarse con tijeras. Hojo había decidido quedarse un par de días en una posada en la aldea y ese simple hecho había bastado para que Inuyasha estuviera de un humor volátilmente peligroso y asesino; así que tanto Kaede, Shippou y Rin decidieron sólo ignorarlo, mientras Kagome sentía la pesada piedra en su espalda que representaba la mirada rencorosa y acusadora del hanyou.

En el primer momento a solas que tuvieron, Kagome explotó.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa Inuyasha?

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—No finjas demencia, gruñes todo el rato y me hechas miradas despectivas a cada rato, ¿quieres decirme por qué?

—¿De qué hablas? yo no he hecho nada de eso

—¿Quieres decirme que no le has estado gritando a todo el mundo y que esas palabrotas al aire no son más que alucinaciones mías?

—Probablemente, últimamente haces cosas raras —se encogió Inuyasha simplemente.

—Ay por Dios, eres realmente exasperante, maldito seas.

Kagome estaba totalmente exhausta. El día había estado tenso desde que Hojo había aparecido y había sentido la fuerte presencia de Inuyasha tras de ella y Hojo siguiéndoles casi como aventando lenguas de fuego por los ojos. Sentía como si, literalmente, su cabeza fuera a explotar, y lo último que necesitaba era que Inuyasha tuviera un arranque de absurdos celos.

—Sólo, compórtate, ¿quieres? —dijo con una voz más desanimada soltando un suspiro enorme después.

—Tonterías —bufó el hanyou.

—¡Carajo Inuyasha! En momentos como estos juro que desearía enterrar tu maldita cara en el suelo con el conjuro del collar, y no tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento de habértelo quitado.

Inuyasha retrocedió un paso, diciéndose a si mismo internamente que no estaba asustado. Sin embargo cuando Kagome explotaba y le decía cosas realmente desagradables él no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse, así que sólo decidió hacer lo más sensato posible y cerrar su boca para verla marcharse en dirección al bosque. Haría bien, sólo por esa vez, dejarla sola para que reflexionara la tontería que había dicho y luego se disculpara con él. Por que definitivamente no podía arrepentirse de haberle quitado el collar, no cuando era la cosa más genial —después de permanecer a su lado— que ella podía haber hecho por él.

Después de alejarse lo suficiente, Kagome se extendió en la hierba sintiéndose mal. Había estado sintiéndose ansiosa todo el día y el estúpido comportamiento infantil de Inuyasha no había ayudado. Sabía lo que era… o al menos eso creía. Esa ansiedad se había transformado en una desesperación palpable, casi asfixiante, a tal grado que sentía ganas de llorar. Sangre. Fue lo primero que se vino a su cabeza. Si ella no lo supiera estaría como una tonta tratando de apaciguar su sed con agua. Realmente se alegraba de estar consciente de sí misma aún en contra de los deseos de Inuyasha.

¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó más de una vez, revolcándose de un lado a otro sobre las hojas secas de los árboles en el suelo. Había tomado la sangre de Inuyasha ¿cierto? Y aunque ella no lo recordara sabía que no podía haber sido de otra forma, y de todas formas eso no servía de mucho en ese momento, cuando acababan de reñir y estaban separados. De todas formas ¿querría él darle su sangre después de las cosas que ella había dicho? Y más importante aún, ¿si no era Inuyasha, quién? Kagome lo pensó un instante, y decidió que no podía hacerlo, ¿atacar a un humano? ¿Podría hacer ella eso? ¿Qué no se suponía que si mordía a otra persona la convertiría en vampiro también? ¿Así se había transformado ella no? Y entonces los vampiros se esparcirían como un virus acabando con la humanidad mucho antes de que llegara el siglo XX ¿y qué sería de su familia en el futuro entonces? Toda una visión apocalíptica se formuló en su mente en cuestión de minutos mientras lágrimas de desesperación corrían por su rostro.

—¡Kagome-dono!

Oh magnifico, lo único que le faltaba. Hojo acercándose de la nada, como si el destino le jugara una pesada broma. ¡No podía ser!

Con esfuerzo Kagome intentó reponerse y levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue incorporarse sobre sus rodillas contra el árbol más cercano.

—Kagome-dono, ¿qué tiene? ¿se siente mal? ¿tiene algún dolor estomacal quizás? Volvamos a la aldea, yo conozco unos remedios que la harán sentir mejor rápidamente, vamos.

Hojo era Hojo incluso ahora, Kagome intentó sonreír ante el gran parecido con su homónimo futuro, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer una mueca que deformó su gesto en cualquier cosa menos una sonrisa.

—Aléjate —bramó sin demasiada convicción en un vano intento por salvaguardar la vida del chico y su propia sanidad mental.

—Por favor, déjeme ayudarla —el chico se acercó lo suficiente para levantarla tomándola de su hombros para ponerla de pie.

¡Mierda!

No podía más, no podía resistirlo, necesitaba tanto la sangre que le costaba trabajo respirar, y por más que su consciencia le dictara que lo que haría no era bueno, otra parte de ella, una más poderosa y animal, gobernaba sus acciones de manera inescrupulosa.

—Lo siento —musitó Kagome antes de lanzársele en un abrazo.

Hojo quedó totalmente atónito, paralizado. Y claro, es que estaba siendo abrazado fieramente por la mujer que amaba, ¿quién no se sentiría realizado así? Por supuesto no dudó en devolverle el abrazo cuando sintió algo clavarse en su cuello, un dolor agudo que no duró ni dos segundos y luego… ¡¿qué estaba pasando?

.

.

* * *

Por fin, otro capítulo más. Creo que ahora si quedó un poco más en suspenso, ¿no creen? ya hacía falta algo como eso, creo yo.

En fin, por el momento no hay dibujos sobre el capitulo, ando haciendo dibujos para el fanfic de una amiga, pero espero que les den una ojeada, ya saben dónde: taniasfanmade (punto) wordpress (punto) com.

Bueno, no me queda más que decir más que agradecer los favoritos y los comentarios que han dejado, realmente hacen mi día.

Mil gracias, y hasta el siguiente capítulo. Saludos y un beso.


	7. Hormonas

Los personajes no me perteneces (todavía jojo), la historia es completamente mía, y todo lo demás.

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Hormonas **

Inuyasha decidió que ya era demasiado tiempo como para dejar reflexionar a Kagome, y ya que ella no regresaba, el aparecería sutilmente ante ella para que la tonta se disculpara.

Siguió el mismo camino que la había visto tomar a ella pero se detuvo un instante para pensarlo mejor. ¿No era mejor estar lejos un rato más? Desde antes que llegara el humanejo ese estaba sintiéndose muy aturdido por la presencia de Kagome, más de lo normal, como cuando…

—¡Maldición!

Su cerebro hizo un clic y todo tuvo sentido entonces. Esa conmoción era justamente como aquella que había sentido por Kagome cuando ella había necesitado su sangre. Era justamente eso, y él simplemente lo había olvidado y había decidido alejarse. Si en ese momento Kagome se le aparecía para decirle que era un idiota, esta vez lo aceptaría de buen grado, porque seguro que lo era.

Un suspiro y con decisión su paso se convirtió en una carrera para alcanzarla, pero antes de ver nada, su nariz se le adelanto alertándolo.

¡Sangre humana!

Cuando llegó su cabeza comenzó a hervir. Kagome abrazaba al tal Hojo y el malnacido le correspondía, ¿quién demonios se creía que era para acercársele tanto, para tocarla?

Fuera de sí, Inuyasha los separó con fuerza, poniendo más cuidado en ella y centrando su ataque en el humano. Una vez separados no reprimió el impulso de propinarle tremendo golpe que dejó a Hojo noqueado e inconsciente en el suelo. Eso le enseñaría a no acercarse más a Kagome… y hablando de ella… Inuyasha se volteó dispuesto a escuchar unas disculpas o una explicación, y su corazón se detuvo cuando la vislumbró tirada en el suelo, encogida en un ovillo y temblando como una hoja entre sollozos.

—Kagome, ¿qué tienes? ¿qué pasa? —preguntó con preocupación arrodillándose a su lado, pero el llanto no cesaba, y ni siquiera podía ver su cara —¿Qué te intentó hacer ese sujeto? Si el te hizo algo yo voy a ma…

—¡Fui yo!

—¿Eh?

—Yo fui, yo fui —Kagome se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, levantando poco a poco su cabeza, dándole a Inuyasha un cuadro que le hizo un nudo en la garganta —No puedo controlarlo Inuyasha, ¡Dios! Yo… yo ¿lo maté? ¿Maté a Hojo?

Con su cabello cayéndole por encima de los hombros y ensombreciendo su rostro, tenía una película de sudor en su frente y lágrimas bañando sus mejillas, además de sangre rodeando sus labios, sangre que —agradeció— no fuera de ella.

Inuyasha temía tocarla, y que se fuera a descomponer.

_«No llores» _

—Soy horrible Inuyasha, soy así de peligrosa… —su llanto se intensificaba conforme hablaba más, y eso era como clavar dagas en el corazón del hanyou— ¿Es por eso que me vigilabas? Tenías miedo de que pudiera atacar a alguien…

—No Kagome, no es eso… —Y allí estaba él una vez más, sintiéndose inútil e impotente. Odiaba verla llorar, odiaba verla sufrir, aún si su sufrimiento no era físico —Vamos.

Sin esperar respuesta la levantó y se alejó a una distancia prudente del lugar donde estaban y llegó cerca del cauce del río cerca de la orilla. Había pensado que quizás ella querría lavar su cara y que entonces eso podría hacerla sentir mejor… al menos con él funcionaba un poco cuando perdía el control también. Sin embargo cuando sus sentidos estuvieron menos aturdidos por la rabia que había sentido antes, notó a Kagome tan tensa que no se movió ni un ápice desde que la había depositado en el suelo.

—No puede ser —musitó para sí mismo al notar el aroma en el aire—¡Kagome!

Ella retrocedió, aterrada, alejándose como un animalito herido de un depredador.

—¡Déjame sola! —gritó, enfurecida, enterrando sus uñas en la tierra y haciéndose daño —¡Aléjate! ¡Largo!

Pero él no se inmutó ni un poco y avanzó hacia ella en un par de pasos sin más.

—¿Qué no me escuchas? ¡Vete! ¡Vete Inuyasha!

—No voy a dejarte.

El hanyou se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí, acomodándola en su regazo y acunándola en un abrazo solido y cálido. Kagome lo aceptó un segundo, un segundo en el que se sintió ella misma y fue consciente de todo, pero su instinto era fuerte y pugnaba por tomar el control de su cuerpo y reclamar algo que ella se negaba a brindarse, así que un instante después forcejeó intentando alejarse todo totalmente en vano.

—Escúchame Kagome —ordenó Inuyasha tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos —de ahora en adelante, la única sangre que vas a beber, va a ser la mía —dijo y deslizó su haori sobre uno de sus hombros.

La miko lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y, decidido a ignorarlas, acomodó sobre su hombro la cabeza de su compañera e inclinó la suya propia a un lado dándole así un perfecto acceso a su cuello.

Kagome lo miró fijamente, un punto determinado en su piel bronceada específicamente. Mantenía una lucha de voluntad consigo misma, intentando contenerse y no ceder, pero ¡rayos! Era tan difícil. En ese momento se sentía llena de vergüenza por lo que había hecho y llena de miedo por lo que podría hacer.

Escuchó la voz de Inuyasha decirle un "sólo hazlo, todo estará bien" y su corazón se llenó de un burbujeante sentimiento cuando el acarició su cabello tiernamente, y de esa forma sus defensas se vieron penetradas inconscientemente. En un impulso sólo lo hizo y tomó lo que su instinto le pedía.

Cuando había atacado a Hojo, estaba tan aterrorizada y fuera de sí que no recordaba nada más que una culposa sensación de animal e indiferente satisfacción. Sin embargo, en ese momento, cataba a detalle el sabor de la sangre de Inuyasha. No es que se sintiera feliz con lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitar saborearla: agridulce y ligera, le provocaba una sensación refrescante y caliente a la vez, recorriéndole la garganta hasta su estomago y el calor se extendía hasta su vientre y luego hacia afuera, hasta su piel. Sus manos cobraban vida y querían tocarlo; y el resto de su cuerpo anhelaba el contacto de aquel que la alimentaba.

¡Por todos los dioses! Inuyasha estaba reteniendo la respiración esperando a que el momento acabara, ¡y que acabara pronto! La sensación de los labios de Kagome succionando la sangre de su cuello no era mejor que la que sentía cuando ella frotaba su cuerpo contra el suyo de una manera bastante incitante. Él podría ser un hanyou, pero también era un hombre… un hombre que se había llevado demasiado tiempo con Miroku por lo que veía ahora, pues lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que en sus manos bullía la ansiedad de recorrer cada curva del cuerpo de la mujer en su regazo.

_«Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta»_ se decía a sí mismo, como una prueba de coraje y resistencia, aguardando con impaciencia a que el suplicio terminara y él pudiera dar un salto directo al agua fría del río.

Tragó con dificultad. El aroma que Kagome despedía lo estaba enloqueciendo, y si tenía que esperar un segundo más, en serio no podría responder por sus actos, y no es que no quisiera hacer lo que estaba deseando hacer, es que se sentía algo como la pérdida del control de sus actos… ¿y si se convertía en youkai? Y con Kagome allí, sobre él, para variar. No podía imaginar el desastre que eso sería. Peor, no quería saber que le podría pasar a Kagome si él se transformaba en un youkai en ese momento.

Con la firme resolución en mente, tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas y separar a Kagome de su cuerpo tan bruscamente que la piel de su cuello se desgarró con los colmillos de ella, pero eso apenas se había sentido comparándolo con la intensidad de lo de antes; así que no le importó demasiado e hizo lo que tenía planeado hacer desde que no sabía de qué otra forma apagar ese intenso calor: se lanzó al río.

Totalmente aturdida Kagome lo miró zambullirse en el agua reaccionando sólo hasta que el chapuzón llegó hasta ella. ¿Pero qué rayos…? Eso había sido algo como subirse a la montaña rusa: igualmente vertiginoso e intenso, y cuando te bajas, esa sensación de que el mundo parece irreal y que el suelo se mueve demasiado bajo tus pies. Ella quiso respirar con normalidad, pero sus pulmones estaban solicitándole más oxigeno del que normalmente podía recolectar. Adrenalina y una frustración que no comprendía la inundaron rápidamente mientras observaba como Inuyasha se sumergía una y otra vez en el río.

Lágrimas se comenzaron a agolpar en sus ojos cuando comprendió todo lo que estaba pasando. Había lastimado o incomodado a Inuyasha de alguna manera, de tal forma que él quería lavarse para deshacerse de la sensación, ¿pero de qué? ¿asco? ¿miedo? ¿dolor? ¿repulsión? Tan sólo de pensar en las posibilidades fue un golpe bajo a su de por si herido orgullo, cómo si su autoestima no estuviera lo suficientemente destrozada ya. Igualmente no podía culparlo, ella misma se sentía tan miserable que hubiera dado mucho porque la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

Al menos la sed apabullante había desaparecido.

Sin decir una palabra se levanto todavía un poco turbada y se dirigió hacia a la aldea, arrastrando sus pasos con esa impresión de tener el rabo entre las patas e intentando no llorar.

Al llegar a la aldea, afortunadamente había chocado con Sango, quien la vio con preocupación pero tuvo el tacto de no preguntarle nada, y gracias al cielo porque si se veía forzada a repetir lo vivido en palabras se iba a desmoronar. Sango la había ayudado a llegar hasta la cabaña y luego Kagome se había metido en el futón encogiéndose y sumergiéndose aún más en su miseria.

Eso de ser vampiro ya no le estaba gustando nada.

.

.

* * *

Qué rapido el capitulo siguiente ¿ah?

Bueno, sucede que es tan corto que se me hizo una descortesía hacerles esperar por el, así que aquí lo tienen. Es pequeño, pero muy revelador. Estoy ansiosa por escribir lemon, jojo, pero esto es poco a poquito, de a probaditas para que les vaya naciendo el amor (y las ganas, la verdad sea dicha). Además, Inuyasha y Kagome son unos vírgenes inexpertos, traten de comprender, por favor xD!

Espero les haya gustado, y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios.


	8. La resolución de Kagome

Los personajes no me perteneces (todavía jojo), la historia es completamente mía, y todo lo demás.

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La resolución de Kagome**

Cuando Inuyasha sintió que ya no era un perverso animal sexual, salió del agua para encontrase con que Kagome ya no se encontraba allí. Estaba demasiado inseguro para estar cerca de ella así que confió en que hubiera sido sensata y hubiese regresado a la aldea donde Kaede. De todas formas, aún tenía algunas cosas que resolver antes de pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

De inmediato regresó donde el humano, Hojo, aún continuaba inconsciente. Tenía que hacer algo para que no recordase el incidente. No podía permitir que hiciera un escándalo de eso y que los aldeanos se enterasen o entonces sí que tendría un problema. Su solución más práctica era torcerle el pescuezo para matarlo en un santiamén, pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, cierta chica histérica no se lo perdonaría. Así que la opción "B" era lanzarlo en un charco lodoso donde un montón de bichejos se encargarían de dañarlo tanto que disimularían los dos orificios que habían ocasionado los colmillos de Kagome. Definitivamente, Inuyasha iba a disfrutar mucho eso.

**…**

Cuando regresó a la aldea lo esperaba un molesto Shippou que saltó sobre él nada más verlo.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome, tú, bestia?

—¿De qué demonios hablas? yo no le he hecho nada

—¡Ah! ¿Con que queriéndote hacer el inocente no? ¡Perro malo! —Shippou le lanzó un golpe con su pequeña mano provocando en el Hanyou una reacción poco amigable.

—Déjame en paz mocoso —gruñó, tomando el pequeño bulto de su hombro y lanzándolo lo más lejos posible.

—Inuyasha.

Sango estaba justo allí después de dar un paso cuando se deshizo de Shippou.

—Sango.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella sin rodeos.

—Nada.

—Pues ese "nada" tuyo tiene totalmente descompuesta a Kagome.— Inuyasha entornó la mirada intentando adivinar a que se refería la exterminadora—. Ha regresado hace un rato, se tambaleaba como un bebe y luego se ha metido en el futón y no ha dicho ni una palabra desde entonces—continuó Sango esperando esta vez una respuesta del hanyou.

—Oh…

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Estabas con ella no es cierto? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Sango al ataque. Realmente ella estaba bastante molesta aunque intentara no demostrarlo. Pero estaba molesta porque estaba preocupada. Y estaba preocupada desde que Kagome era un vampiro. No sabía que esperar, y lo que esperaba era definitivamente malo, lo cual la traía molesta, y claro, Miroku pagaba el precio. Por suerte era un hombre que sabía ceder y hacerse a un lado, y para mantenerla contenta había estado cuidando de las gemelas y el pequeño Toshi mientras Sango hacia un poco de investigación sobre el tema.

—Tengo que irme —se apresuró a decir Inuyasha, para desaparecer al instante siguiente.

No podía dar explicaciones a alguien más cuando ni siquiera podía explicárselo así mismo. De todas formas se había quedado preocupado por Kagome, ¿ella estaría realmente bien? Quizás necesitaba más sangre, y la mera idea le puso los pelos de punta. Porque el real problema era: ¿podría contenerse él mismo la próxima vez?

**...**

Kagome aún se sentía como basura cuando decidió levantarse y salir fuera, pero quedarse en el rincón y lamentarse por el resto de sus días no era una opción. No es como si estuviera ansiosa por salir, pero no quería que se preocuparan por ella y convertirse así en una carga para los demás.

Antes, era ella quien, con sus amigos, peleaba contra las amenazas… no sabía qué hacer exactamente ahora que ella era LA amenaza. Tampoco sabía en qué momento atacaría a otro humano, ni siquiera sabía si Hojo… ¡Hojo! ¿Estaba él vivo? ¿Lo había transformado en vampiro? El remordimiento hizo mella en ella, también la culpabilidad, y esos dos sentimientos combinados le dieron el ánimo suficiente para poner su trasero en movimiento y por un minuto dejar de auto compadecerse.

—¡Kagome! —Shippou saltó a ella cuando la vio salir de la cabaña, un día había pasado allí, encogida y haciéndose trizas la cabeza, y el pequeño zorrito no se le había despegado mucho desde entonces—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si Shippou, me siento mucho mejor.

El niño esbozó una enorme sonrisa aliviada y luego con sus pequeños bracitos de niño le dio un abrazo.

—Me alegro Kagome, estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

—¡Señorita Kagome!

Kagome volteó para ver la dueña de la vocecita. La niña corría hacia ella con un montón de flores entre sus brazos y sobre su yukata.

—¡Rin!

—¡Qué bueno que se sienta mejor!

—Gracias Rin.

—Le dije a Shippou que iría por unas flores para usted, ¡mire! —Extendiendo un poco su yukata y dejando caer algunos especímenes, la niña le mostró toda la colección dedicada a ella.

Kagome sonrío. Lo dicho, no iba a permitir que se preocuparan más por ella.

—Son muy hermosas, ¿son todas para mí?

Rin pareció meditarlo un momento y luego recapacitó.

—Bueno, no… las amarillas son para el señor Sesshomaru —sentenció—, pero si le gustan mucho, entonces se las puedo dejar e ir por más.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien con todas las demás Rin —asintió Kagome, y luego un foco se prendió en su cabeza—. ¡Rin!

—¡Dígame!

—¿Pronto te visitará Sesshomaru?

—No lo sé, el señor Sesshomaru aparece siempre sin aviso, pero como no ha venido en algún tiempo, espero que él y el señor Jacken vengan pronto.

—Ya veo… —contestó meditabunda—. Bueno, cogeré las flores y las pondré en agua, ¿está bien?

Rin asintió.

Después de asegurarles a las flores un poco más de vida con el agua en un cuenco, Kagome dejo a Rin y a Shippou con el pretexto de que quería estar sola y se aventuró en la aldea, reticente y temerosa. Estaba pensando que, cada vez que viera un humano, sería como ver un trozo de apetitosa chuleta andante, sin embargo toda parecía normal ante sus ojos… al menos eso era bueno, pensó, pero el miedo que sentía de que todo diera un giro la mantenía tensa y alerta. ¿Podría ella seguir con la vida cómoda que había estado llevando hasta entonces en sengoku? Algo le decía que no, pero otra parte de ella quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que podría controlarlo, de que no tendría que apartarse de todos a quienes amaba y que hallaría la forma de controlar ese impulso desagradable que la había dominado cuando había atacado a Hojo.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la pequeña pensión donde se hospedaba el chico, preguntó por él esperando que estuviera por lo menos vivo. Esperó un poco antes de que Hojo saliera y entonces ella se paralizó. Su rostro estaba lleno de hematomas, un parpado hinchado, el labio roto, vamos, el hombre era una desgracia. ¿Ella había hecho eso? ¿Lo había lastimado así? ¿O quizás era una reacción a su mordida? Su cerebro comenzó a formular un montón de teorías, suposiciones y conclusiones, y cada una peor que la anterior.

—Señorita Kagome —habló él, cojeando hasta ella.

Tuvo el instinto de retroceder, pero se plantó bien sobre el piso de madera de la posada y tragó duro, esperando la inminente acusación, o el reclamo, o lo que fuera que fuese a hacer Hojo. Incluso estaría dispuesta a recibir un buen golpe, es lo menos que merecía si era la responsable de su estado.

—Hojo…

—¡Cuánto lo siento Señorita Kagome! No sé qué me pasó con exactitud, pero quiero pedirle una disculpa por mi torpeza de anoche —dijo, sonrojado y desviando su mirada.

—¿Ah? —Cada vez entendía menos, pero con toda sinceridad no se atrevía a hablar.

—Anoche, después de… pues, usted sabe… su ferviente confesión de amor, yo sólo me desmayé. No me siento digno de su amor, Señorita Kagome, y entiendo el porqué me ha dejado en el bosque tirado.

—¿Confesión, dices?

—¡No! ¡No insista! Un hombre como yo no es digno de una mujer como usted.

—Hojo, pero…

—Aún me falta mucho para estar a su altura, Señorita Kagome, pero le juro que llegará el día en que podremos estar juntos.

Kagome decidió que los acontecimientos de la noche pasada definitivamente habían acabado con algunas cuantas neuronas del muchacho, y aún así, fue lo suficientemente cobarde como para no aclarar la situación. Mentalmente se pateó. «_Eres una desgraciada_» se dijo «_El pobre chico pensando que se desmayó, poniéndote en un altar, cuando tú fuiste el animal que lo atacó_» Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle, ¡perfecto, a llorar una vez más! Contuvo las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo pestañeando varias veces y río con ironía, burlándose de sí misma y de la increíble situación.

—No por favor. —Hojo la tomó en un abrazo que además de sorprenderla la hizo tensarse por el miedo a que la cercanía despertase sus bajos instintos—. No llore Señorita Kagome. No sabe que feliz me hacen sus sentimientos por mí. Le prometo que entrenaré arduamente para convertirme en un guerrero, día y noche, para ganarme el honor que me brinda su amor. —En un discurso inspirado, a trompicones Hojo se agachó y tomó las manos de Kagome entre las suyas—. Le pido que me espere, en cuanto me recupere de estas absurdas y vergonzosas heridas provocadas por los bichos de un charco, partiré para un arduo entrenamiento, y cuando sea un hombre, volveré a por usted para llevarla conmigo como mi esposa.

¿Podría ser más absurda la situación? Kagome no lo sabía pero sentía las imperiosas ganas de reír, de reír en serio. Allí estaba, actuando ella en su triste papel de sufrida enamorada en la historia de amor que se formulaba en la cabeza de Hojo. Realmente se alegraba mucho de que Inuyasha no estuviese allí o probablemente habría matado al pobre chico. De alguna manera sentía un peso menos de encima, o casi lo sintió hasta que recordó que aún Hojo podría ser un vampiro gracias a ella.

—¿Entonces te irás hasta que te recuperes?

—Así es Señorita Kagome, un par de días más si acaso. Le pido me disculpe —rogó con verdadera pesadumbre en su semblante.

—No, digo, no te preocupes —rectificó—. Al menos podré verte un tiempo más, y eso está bien para mí

—Kagome, es usted tan compresiva y cariñosa.

—Errr, sí, bueno… ¿Te sientes muy mal? ¿No podrías salir un rato para hablar un poco?

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría negarle algo?

«_Bien_» pensó Kagome. Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para observar los cambios en Hojo, no podía quedarse tranquila mientras no supiera si él también se había transformado…

**...**

Eso no estaba nada-nada bien. Kagome andaba detrás del tal Hojo ese, se le había pegado como lapa y a donde quiera que el humano fuera, ella le seguía. Estaba perdiendo los estribos, por no decir que los había perdido desde que los vio juntos desde el principio, y de todas formas, ¿qué tenía el humanucho ese que lo hacía tan interesante y tan bueno para Kagome? Es decir, era débil, cobarde, aburrido e inútil, no tenía ninguna cualidad, sólo porque decía palabras bonitas y bobaliconas Kagome caía redonda como abeja a la miel. Tal vez el no pudiera decir esas idioteces, pero definitivamente el humano ese no la quería más que él, ni la protegería de ninguna forma tampoco.

—¿Celoso? —Inuyasha se volteó dispuesto a descuartizar a cualquiera —. ¡Woha! Tranquilo Inuyasha, yo sólo digo lo obvio.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Miroku?

—Qué manera de saludar a un amigo. Hace días que no te veía y lo primero que quieres hacer es matarme, vaya.

—Tú eres el que estaba ocupado con tus hijos.

—Bueno, son los gajes del oficio… ¿Pero acaso las gemelas no son un amor?

—Si así quieres llamarle a esas pequeñas rufianes, está bien para mí.

—Sólo son un poco traviesas, pero son unas criaturas encantadoras, igual que Toshi.

—Sí, cómo sea.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Miroku rodó los ojos, sintiéndose un poco exasperado por la poca receptividad de su amigo.

—¿A hacer respecto a qué? —Detestaba que ese monje hablara en clave, lo hacía parecer un idiota con todas esas metáforas incongruentes, ojala pudiera ser claro y conciso de vez en cuando.

—Mira, yo lo veo de la siguiente manera, la señorita Kagome se ha fijado en Hojo, quien la ha conquistado con todo lo que tú no tienes: duces palabras y caballerosidad —explicó—, es evidente que se ha enamorado de él. Estoy preguntándote que planeas hacer respecto a eso, ¿vas a dejar que pase y ya?

—¿Qué idioteces dices? Ella no está para nada enamorada de ese tipo —dijo, observándolos a lo lejos, sólo para cerciorarse de que así fuera… como si eso se pudiera ver—. De ninguna forma.

Pero como no podía estar totalmente seguro, Inuyasha caminó con su mejor cara asesina hacia ese par. Por supuesto que Kagome no podía, además, él no se lo había dicho a Miroku porque no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero ella le había dicho que lo quería, ella le había dicho que lo quería a él, Inuyasha, y por lo tanto no podía querer a ese humano, porque ya lo quería a ÉL… Pensar en eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero no menos inseguro. _«Me quiere a mí, me quiere a mí, me quiere sólo a mi»_ pensó, una y otra vez vanidosamente, y eso apenas funcionaba. Se detuvo antes de llegar, ¿cuánto tiempo tenía que se lo había dicho? ¿y que si sus sentimientos habían cambiado? _«No, no, imposible, sólo me quiere a mí y así será siempre»_

—Suficiente —dijo al llegar, imponiendo su presencia ante los dos presentes—. Tú, aparta —se dirigió a Kagome—, vámonos.

Por supuesto Inuyasha no era alguien de palabras, oh no, él era un hombre de acción, y como tal la cargó de un tirón y en un salto, y luego otro y otro se alejó dejando a Hojo con hablando sólo y luego con la boca bien-bien abierta.

Hasta que no llegar a un lugar especialmente alejado del humano, por allí en el bosque, Inuyasha no se detuvo. Observó varias veces atrás, en caso de que el humano hubiera decidido seguirlos, pero sus sentidos no lo alertaron de nada y sólo salió del trance cuando Kagome lo jaló del cabello para tener su atención.

—¿Pero qué pasa contigo Inuyasha?

—Nada, no me pasa nada, ¿qué me va a pasar?

—¿Acaso estás loco o algo? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Estabas muy cerca de ese humano… no es bueno.

Kagome guardó silencio, e Inuyasha la depositó sobre el suelo.

Oh-oh, no había dicho algo bueno, ¿cierto? Es decir, ella siempre guardaba ese silencio cuando estaba a punto de llorar… o de mandarlo al suelo. Agradeció encarecidamente que no fuera eso último, aunque eso no quería decir que se alegraba de que llorara.

—Ya sé que soy un peligro…

—No… no lo he dicho por…

—¡Sólo cállate! Siempre tienes que ser un asno insensible. No tienes porque decir lo obvio. Pero yo necesito estar al lado de Hojo.

¡Golpe bajo! ¿Necesitaba estar junto a ese… ESE? ¡Entonces si se había enamorado de él! De ese mugroso, debilucho, cobarde, poca cosa, bueno para nada, infeliz, humano pedazo de porquería… ¡Iba a arrancarle la cabeza y luego se la daría de comida a los youkais! No, no. Primero lo desfiguraría a golpes, luego cortaría sus genitales, y finalmente cuando se estuviera desangrando, y aún vivo, le cortaría la cabeza para, entonces sí, dársela a los youkais. Definitivamente, eso haría.

—¿No lo entiendes? —continuó Kagome— No puedo dejarlo.

Inuyasha la observó entonces y vio la sincera necesidad de sus ojos y se desarmó. ¿Por qué de repente fue él quien se sintió como basura?

—¿Tanto lo quieres? —expresó con una calma que no sintió.

—¿Qué? Ow, espera, espera, espera… ¿Qué rayos estás pensando? —No podía ser cierto… ¿o sí?—. No, Inuyasha, no, no, no ¡NO! No abras pensado que yo… yo y Hojo… Que él me… —Kagome bufó con bastante fuerza e ironía—. Debes estar bromeando. No sé por qué piensas que yo siento algo por Hojo, pero déjame informarte que la razón por la que quiero estar a su lado es para vigilarlo. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Lo mordí! ¿Qué si se convierte en un vampiro también? Yo seré la única responsable de eso y no puedo permitir que él lastime a alguien más si eso pasa.

—Entonces tú no…

—¡No! Ya te lo dije, de todas formas… de todas formas—su tono dio un bajón de decibeles hasta hacerse un susurro—. ¿Cómo te sientes? Es decir ¿te lastimé mucho? ¿Ya no te duele?

—¿Lastimarme? ¿Tú? —Él estaba diciendo eso en evidente tono de burla, por supuesto, para Kagome no fue gracioso.

—Tu cuello, idiota, me refiero a si ya no te duele. —Realmente intentaba mirar a otro lado al decirlo, pero en automático su vista se dirigió a su cuello, donde apenas había una mancha rojiza.

—No seas tonta, eso no me ha dolido nada.

—Oh… Oye… ¿Entonces… de verdad fue tan desagradable para ti?

—¿De… desagradable?

—Sí, tú sabes, que yo tomara tu sangre…

Inuyasha no tenía que pensarlo más de unos segundos para saber a qué se refería Kagome. Ella tenía una idea muy distinta al respecto, él bien podría decirle de que se trataba pero no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo, pero tampoco quería que pensara que él la aborrecía. ¿Cómo podía quitarle esa idea sin decirle la verdad?

—Vale, si, de acuerdo, no tienes por qué decírmelo.

Media vuelta y un giro después, Kagome se estaba alejando de él. Y él, cobarde cómo era, no se atrevió a detenerla porque eso sólo significaba que tendría que dar explicaciones. ¡Maldición!

_«No dejes que se vaya, no dejes que se vaya»_ se repetía así mismo, mientras veía la espalda femenina cada vez más lejana.

—Voy con Hojo, sabes que debo de vigilarlo —le informó ella deteniéndose sólo un momento.

—Espera. —Bien, diría lo que fuera con tal de que Kagome dejará la estúpida idea de vigilar a ese enclenque humano—. Kagome. —Tuvo que avanzar hacia ella, ¿por qué no se detenía… no, de hecho comenzaba a apretar el paso—. Te he dicho que te detengas —ordenó tomándola del brazo obligándola o girar su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?

¡Demonios! estaba llorando, la había hecho llorar, ¿por qué tenía la especial habilidad para conseguir eso siempre?

—Kagome, no… no llores, lo siento yo…

—¡No te disculpes! Lloro porque estoy molesta ¿sabes? Así que no pongas esa molesta cara de culpa. No, espera, si. Sientete culpable, porque no puedes ser honesto conmigo y eso me hace enfadar y es por eso que lloro. ¡Por tu culpa! Ahora, déjame en paz.

—Nunca te voy a entender Kagome, un momento lloras y al otro estás gritándome —farfulló él, entre ofendido y reticente.

—No lo intentes de todas formas. Lo único que quisiera es que fueras siempre sincero, pero eres tan cobarde como para siempre huir de tus emociones y de la verdad para refugiarte en un ceño fruncido y en tu mal humor.

—Mejor te callas, tú no tienes el mejor carácter del mundo, espero que ya lo hayas notado.

—¡Es por qué tu me haces enojar!

—Claro, culparme es fácil…

—¿Por qué discuto contigo de todas formas? —Miro al cielo, lamentándose y suspirando pesadamente, pasándose las manos por la cabeza, exasperada.

—Dime una cosa, ¿eres tú siempre sincera conmigo?

Kagome guardó silencio ante la pregunta de Inuyasha, intentando hacer un recuento de sus emociones, de la forma en la que actuaba y en la que había actuado. Ella misma se repitió la pregunta…

_«He sido siempre sincera con Inuyasha»_

—Lo intento.

Quizás debió pensarlo un poco más antes de responder.

—Eso no ha sido un sí —le recriminó Inuyasha.

—Tampoco fue un no —refutó ella.

—Si pudieras reducir la respuesta a un sí o un no, ¿cuál gana por mayoría?

¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha la atacaba con argumentos inteligentes? Kagome se sintió intimidada.

—Gana el sí, siempre trato de ser sincera… ¡Bien! —La mirada fija de Inuyasha la había convencido—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, un par de veces no lo fui, ¿pero sabes qué? Tú nunca te das cuenta de nada. ¿Quieres que siempre te diga lo que pasa por mi mente así sin más? Jamás te molestaste mucho en preguntarme cosas a menudo, al contrario de mí, que siempre quiero saber lo que piensas pues me importa tu opinión porque me importas tú.

Bien, fin de la batalla. Kagome, como siempre, ganaba e Inuyasha tuvo que quedarse con eso último y dejarla marchar por las buenas o arriesgarse a sentirse como un miserable, porque ella tenía razón, pero sólo en una cosa: él jamás había preguntado nada. Pero sólo en esa parte. Qué el no hubiera preguntado no significaba que ella no le importara, por qué ella era lo más importante para él. De todas formas, Kagome siempre hacia trampa, ella tenía que decir algo que lo sorprendía tanto como para poder reaccionar.

_«Me importas tú»_ había dicho ella.

—Tú también me importas, Kagome —dijo en voz alta, a la absoluta nada que ahora le rodeaba. ¿Por qué no había podido contestar eso?

**...**

Los días consecuentes todo había sido un juego estratégico de evasiones por parte de los dos. Inuyasha la evitaba y ella a él. Si acaso tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse, se evitaban la mirada y las palabras brillaban por su ausencia. Y cuando ambos estaban comenzando a hartarse de su mutua e infantil ley del hielo, no se animaron a ceder en nada sobre sus opiniones, o en el caso de Inuyasha: no se atrevió a sincerarse.

Kagome había concluido que nada pasaría con Hojo, así que dejó de seguirlo. Por supuesto él lo había sentido mucho, pero era una persona necia… por no decir estúpida, así que lo tomó como una forma de ella para impulsarlo a seguir su camino; así que pronto se estuvo despidiendo para emprender su —inútil— travesía para convertirse en un guerrero.

En la mente de Kagome comenzaba a hacer su trabajo la culpa.

_«Fuiste muy dura con él»_ se recriminaba así misma. Inuyasha era así, siempre lo había sido, y era tonto de parte suya esperar que él pudiera cambiar algún día. De todas formas, la frustración que le hacía sentir la molestaba lo suficiente como para no olvidar el incidente por el momento, y además, ¿cómo podía estar cerca de él si no estaba segura que clase de cosa sentía por ella siendo la nueva criatura que era?

_"En una relación, quien es el más inteligente es el que cede"_ le había dicho su mamá alguna vez. Eso siempre le ayudaba a aspirar profundo, y sentirse mejor para ir y hablarle a Inuyasha, diciéndole que no importaba más, pues lo verdaderamente importante es que estuvieran juntos. Kagome suspiró una vez más, esta vez sintiéndose melancólica… realmente extrañaba mucho a su madre.

Cuando llegó a la aldea, encontró a Rin saltando de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al verla feliz con una envidiable sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico.

—¡El Señor Sesshomaru ha venido y me ha dejado regalos!

—¿Qué? ¿y se ha ido tan pronto?

—Él siempre se va muy pronto, acaba de salir y…

Kagome no había escuchado el resto porque había salido apresuradamente. No sabía exactamente lo que hacía, pero tenía que encontrarlo. Y después de correr un rato lo visualizó, elevando el vuelo para irse, así que recurrió a lo único posible para ella: gritar.

—¡Sesshomaru!

Mientras corría para tratar de alcanzarlo inútilmente, gritaba una y otra vez su nombre, y eso si que era verdaderamente molesto para el aludido. Por supuesto, una persona de su alcurnia, debía de sentirse agraviada escuchando una y otra vez su nombre en la boca de una mocosa gritona e imprudente como lo era esa mujer, la compañera de su hermano. De todas maneras decidió detenerse y aguardar a que fuera ella quien llegara hasta él, pues claro, no podía ser de otra forma.

—Oh vaya… gracias —expresó ella casi sin aliento tratando de respirar con normalidad llenando sus pulmones —gracias, gracias.

—Pero que mujer más molesta —salió Jacken, observándola desde su mínima altura con desprecio.

Kagome sólo lo ignoró.

—Sesshomaru… por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, el capitulo siete ya está aquí. Llamenlo capitulo de conexión. Después de esto se viene una ola de información valiosa respecto a Kagome *spoiler-spoiler* pero no les pienso decir más. De todas formas ya estoy ansiosa por que llegue la parte sucia, jojo, no crean que lo evado, pero hay cosas que no se pueden forzar. Todo va fluyendo de mi mente hacia mis dedos y luego al pobre teclado maltratado de mi computadora.

Bueno, creo que estoy divagando, así que me limito a agradecer sus comentarios, los favoritos y las alertas. Me siento somamente alagada y por supuesto contenta por la aceptación del fanfic. Mil gracias por todo.

Aprovechando y antes de por fin terminar con mi letanía, las invito a visitar mi blog de dibujos de Inuyasha y Kagome, un lugar donde estan recopilados todos mis dibujos de esta pareja que me obsesiona. Que probablemente ya lo conocen, y si no, ¡a que esperan! la dirección es: taniasfanmade(punto)wordpress(punto)com no olviden dejar sus comentarios por allí ;)

Ahora si, me despido, un beso y un abrazo para todas 3 y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	9. El poder de Kagome

Los personajes son originales de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capitulo contiene salvajadas sexuales y poco lenguaje romántico, contenido adulto no muy apto para cualquier y capaz de herir suceptibilidades.

Y errr... ¿qué lo disfruten? espero.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El poder de Kagome**

Estar al lado de Sesshomaru era la cosa más incomoda del mundo. El hombre era más callado que una tumba, y su molesto sirviente hablaba más que Rin y Shippou juntos, exclusivamente para quejarse e insultarla. Le sorprendía como Sesshomaru podía soportar a esa molesta criatura cuando incluso ella tenía las ganas extremas de sostenerlo y arrancarle la cabeza de un tirón.

—No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer algo por esta mujer, Señor Sesshomaru —expresó señalándola con desdén como había estado haciendo hacía ya más de dos horas —aunque entiendo que ella buscara su ayuda y no la del inútil y poco confiable de Inuyasha, aún así —Volvió a mirarla señalándola con su báculo de dos cabezas—, es una molestia tener que llevarla.

Bien, había tenido suficiente con los insultos para ella, no quería escucharlos ahora dirigidos a Inuyasha. Detestaba cuando alguien lo insultaba, es decir, ella lo hacía, pero lo hacía enojada, pero cuando alguien más se atrevía a hacerlo —además de sus amigos—, la sangre le hervía, porque de verdad le molestaba.

—¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez, enano ruidoso? Sesshomaru es muy paciente contigo, yo no. —Wow, Kagome se sorprendió. Eso sonaba más como algo que diría Inuyasha y no ella.

—¿Qué dices, insolente mujer? ¡¿Te atreves amenazarme, TÚ?

—No son amenazas vacías, Jacken —rugió Kagome observándolo con unos ojos asesinos que sin duda surtieron efecto.

La pequeña criatura verde, que iba sobre la cabeza de Ah-un, tosió un poco disimuladamente y se giró tratando de ignorarla y fingiendo no haberse asustado de esa loca mujer. Ella iba sentada sobre el lomo de la misma bestia que volaba justo detrás de Sesshomaru-sama, y Jacken aún no terminaba de comprender por qué su amo había accedido a llevarla. Sin duda Sesshomaru era el youkai más generoso del mundo, y al pensar en eso, sus ojos verdes y saltones se iluminaron con reverencia hacia su amo.

Medio día después de incomodo, pero agradecido silencio, estaban descendiendo cerca de unas montañas boscosas, rodeadas de youkais. Si, youkais que apenas supieron lo que pasaba cuando Sesshomaru acabó con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando limpio el terreno.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta —la voz de Sesshomaru la sobresaltó pero le prestó toda la atención mientras se bajaba de Ah-un una vez sobre el suelo—. El lugar está intestado de youkais como una plaga. He barrido el perímetro, no haré más—sentenció sin más.

—Vaya, no, espera, ¿te vas? —No recibió respuesta, claro, más que una mirada por sobre el hombro—. ¿Pero que hay aquí, digo, además de youkais? ¿Cómo es que puedo encontrar aquí mis respuestas?

Sesshomaru se tomó la molestia de voltearse y observarla un instante, instante en el que Kagome deseo que no fuera así.

—Allí —señaló con la mirada—, en la cima está un sujeto que es como tú. El lugar tiene un campo de energía que sólo permite el paso a humanos… Pero tú al ser como la criatura de allá, podrás pasar.

—¿Co… cómo lo supiste? —preguntó de repente con un ataque de timidez, tratando de hacer memoria… ella nunca le había dicho que era un vampiro.

—Hueles diferente.

Cuando Kagome reaccionó, fue porque Sesshomaru ya estaba a varios metros de distancia, y apenas le gritó un "gracias" que seguro había escuchado antes desaparecer en la distancia. El hermano de Inuyasha nunca le dejaría de causar escalofríos, pero en el fondo él no era malo, es decir, no que fuera el sujeto más bueno del mundo, pero no era malo. Recordando el momento en el que ella se había arriesgado a pedirle su ayuda, había pensado que él se daría la vuelta ignorándola por completo, pero al contrario, la había observada fijamente, como si buscara algo en ella, con una elegante y apenas perceptible curiosidad.

Kagome comenzó a subir la montaña atravesando el dichoso campo de energía que apenas identificó. Un sentimiento de ansiosa anticipación se apoderó de ella. No sabía que encontraría arriba, pero tenía la esperanza de que lo que fuera, acabaría con todo ese misticismo alrededor de su nueva condición de "vampiro".

**...**

Iba a matar a Sesshomaru, si, definitivamente iba a hacerlo. Varías formas bastantes floridas se atravesaron por su cabeza mientras seguía su rastro a través del bosque. No sabía que había pasado, pero cuando estaba decidido a buscar a Kagome y tratar de arreglar algo con ella, la loca simplemente había desaparecido, y nada menos que con su hermano mayor, y nadie se lo había tenido que decir, estaban sus esencias combinadas durante todo el camino, y no, no es que repentinamente sintiera alguna ataque de celos, pero realmente estaba molesto. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, no era ningún imbécil. Ese maldito de Sesshomaru la había llevado con ese zafado ermitaño-monje-lo-que-fuera, y sólo dios sabía lo que el desgraciado le diría o haría a Kagome, la simple idea de que le llenara la cabeza de ideas le ponía la piel de gallina. Tenía que darse prisa.

Cuando llegó tuvo que atravesar por el incomodo proceso de purificación que lo dejó como un simple humano, una forma que no le agradaba para nada. La vez que había llegado allí con Kagome estaba moribundo y desesperado, y el camino recorrido en el pasado se le había antojado eterno, pero justo ahora no tardó demasiado en llegar al templo de la cima donde estaba seguro Kagome estaría. No era una deducción de genios, así que no le había sorprendido encontrarla allí tanto como el hecho de que estuviera charlando amenamente con ese maldito de Kyouketsuki.

—Te dije que no tardaría en llegar —dijo el monje con una sonrisa apacible.

Kagome sonrió a su vez en total acuerdo.

—¿Quieres explicarme que mierda haces aquí? —vociferó Inuyasha apretando la mandíbula y conteniendo las ganas de tomarla y largarse de allí.

—Estábamos esperándote, has tardado bastante.

Obviamente Inuyasha no, es decir, él no esperaba que lo esperaran. ¿Por qué siempre era el único que no se enteraba de nada?

—¿Podrían explicarme qué diablos se traman?

—Deja de ser paranoico y siéntate, Kyouketsuki estaba diciéndome que detestaba repetir las cosas y que sería mejor si tú estabas aquí para escuchar también. Mientras tanto hablábamos de otras cosas, ¿sabías que Kyouketsuki tiene trescientos años? ¿Acaso no es increíble?

Inuyasha bufó como toda respuesta, enfurruñado cruzado de brazos escuchando así como esos dos platicaban como grandes amigos. ¿Y qué le veía Kagome de interesante de todos modos? Ella también era un vampiro, entonces probablemente viviría todo eso y más, ¿qué con eso? Ella era mucho mejor que ese monje ermitaño ridículo. Sin embargo la conversación llegó a un punto que definitivamente atrajo su atención.

—Kagome, la mordida de un vampiro no puede transformar a un humano, el problema es que si le quitan demasiada sangre puedes llegar a matarlo.

—Ya veo —meditó haciendo una pausa—. ¿Qué hay de las debilidades?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé, fases de la luna, alguna planta o mineral, cruces, estacas de madera, ¿plata?

—Nada de eso tampoco. Tienes lo que tenías cuando eras humana, y te perjudican las mismas cosas de igual forma.

—¿Qué hay de los poderes? ¿Alguna habilidad en especial?

—Tienes colmillos afilados.

—¡No lo habíamos notado! —señaló con excesiva ironía Inuyasha, entornando la mirada acusadora.

—¿Te importaría decirle a tu perrito que no ladre por un tiempo? —pidió deliberadamente Kyouketsuki a Kagome, sabiendo que estaba provocando al muchacho.

—¡¿Qué has dicho? —le retó insultado.

—No le hagas caso, Inuyasha, por favor —suplicó Kagome, sujetándole la mano, desencadenando así un sonrojo y un bufido nervioso en su compañero—. Gracias. Realmente esto me interesa.

Inuyasha se soltó del agarre y cruzó sus brazos, moviendo la pierna como claro indicativo de su exasperación.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? ¿Alguna otra habilidad, además de la obvia de tomar la sangre de alguien más?

—Si estás esperando ser más poderosa, temo decirte que no tienes ningún poder nuevo, tienes lo mismo que tenías antes de llegar aquí. Salvo por unas dos o tres cosas. —El ermitaño esperó la respuesta de la chica, pero sólo se encontró siendo observado atentamente por ella, aguardando. Le agradaba esa chica, era inteligente—.Además de la vida eterna, y una excelente capacidad de recuperación. ¿No quieres saber qué más puedes hacer? —Kagome asintió, y al mismo tiempo Inuyasha se notó más interesado en sus palabras. ¡Cómo amaba tener a las personas comiendo de su mano! Claro que podría torturarlos un poco más, pero ella le simpatizaba lo suficiente como para no hacerlo—. Tienes el poder de seducir.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó ella al fin, totalmente desencajada por la expresión.

A Inuyasha casi se le salen los ojos y tuvo que disimular que casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

—Es la trampa querida, es la trampa. Es cómo la miel a las abejas, o la luz a las polillas. Cuando un vampiro tiene sed, tiende a atraer a las criaturas, así que lo más fácil es liberar hormonas para que se acerquen aquellas del sexo contrario, esto con el motivo de que sirvan de alimento, claro.

Kagome realmente tuvo que pasar saliva para poder hablar sin atragantarse o tartamudear.

—¿Eso quiere decir, que, bueno, cuando tengo sed atraigo… hombres?

—Precisamente —asintió casi con orgullo Kyouketsuki.

—Oh por Dios —murmuró apenas con la cara roja.

Inuyasha no se encontraba bien tampoco. Las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza. Algo como lo que había explicado Sango, pero sin pie a ninguna duda y con Kagome escuchándolo. Fantástico.

Kyouketsuki estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo viendo a esos dos sonrojarse como chiquillos. Después de estar juntos muy tranquilos el uno al lado del otro, se habían separado de un salto mirando en direcciones contrarias y haciendo nerviosos movimientos en sus lugares. Un espectáculo exquisito.

—Bueno, yo… ¿hay algo más que tenga que saber, señor Kyouketsuki? Realmente no quisiera ignorar cada detalle, porque me siento muy inútil cuando desconozco lo que me pasa. —Sí, mejor cambiar pronto de tema, era sencillamente lo más sensato.

—No sé si tu amigo el chico perro no te lo ha dicho, pero evita la sangre de un youkai. —Esa hubiera sido una ocasión perfecta para acusar al susodicho con la mirada, pero en vez de eso, Kagome negó con su cabeza y se encogió de hombros—. En fin, en tu cuerpo corre sangre humana y sangre youkai, digamos que eres una especie de hanyou —apuntó el monje—. La sangre de youkai es tan fuerte que consume la humana, y es por eso que necesitas alimentarte de la sangre de los humanos.

—Pero Inuyasha… él…

—Oh si, el chico "soy un idiota gruñón" es un medio youkai.

—¿Quieres parar con tu rollo de los apodos y los insultos? Estoy respetándote sólo por Kagome, no tientes mi paciencia, desgraciado Kyouketsuki —reaccionó por fin Inuyasha, clavando en su futura victima sus ojos dorados.

—Como sea —le restó importancia el aludido—, él —dijo señalándolo deliberadamente con su dedo— siendo un hibrido, tiene corriendo en su cuerpo sangre humana y youkai, esa sangre puede hacer un buen equilibrio, puesto que la humana mantendrá el balance de tu sangre y la youkai te fortalecerá y saciará más pronto cuando estés sedienta. Y recuerda —agregó— si no satisfaces tu sed, o si tomas sangre de youkai, la sangre humana desaparecerá de tu cuerpo y entonces pueden pasar dos cosas: o te transformas en un youkai maligno, o mueres consumida por el miasma.

—Vaya, es la explicación más lógica al fenómeno vampírico que jamás hubiera imaginado —comentó Kagome casualmente, restándole importancia a la advertencia deliberadamente para evitar la incomodidad.

—¿Habías escuchado otras cosas? —preguntó su interlocutor con sincera curiosidad.

—Oh sí—asintió—, en mi… de donde yo vengo, se piensa que los vampiros son seres que han sido transformados por una mordida, y que en el proceso han muerto y, claro, perdido su alma, además qué tienen cuerpos resistentes a cualquier cosa y poderes sobrenaturales especiales y determinados.

—¡Oh vaya, que gracioso! —espetó Kyouketsuki después de una sonora carcajada—. ¿Cómo podrías estar muerto y vivo al mismo tiempo? Si estás muerto, estás muerto aunque camines y todo, pero los muertos no respiran, ni tienen hambre, ni nada de esas cosas, es imposible que un vampiro esté muerto.

—Entonces, ¿realmente es todo lo que tengo que saber? —preguntó Kagome después de una sonrisa de cortesía.

—No realmente, pero lo demás lo iras descubriendo con el tiempo. Lo que te he dicho es lo imprescindible y para lo demás tienes una eternidad para descubrirlo.

—Vaya. — ¿Una eternidad eh? Eso sonaba a mucho tiempo. ¿Inuyasha viviría una eternidad también? —. Muchas gracias maestro Kyouketsuki.

—Está bien, no sabes cómo me he divertido hoy.

Después de una cordial despedida, Kagome e Inuyasha salieron de la montaña, no sin antes tener que masacrar unos cuantos youkais en cuanto salieron del campo de energía. Aún no sabían porque tenía que haber tanto monstruo por allí, pero probablemente el monje era el único responsable de tal cosa.

En el camino no hubo palabras. Cada quien sacaba sus propias conclusiones y estaban tan metidos en sus propios pensamientos que deliberadamente usaron ese pretexto para evitar enfrentarse, ¿qué se dirían si se hablaban? Era mejor así.

¿El poder de seducir eh? A Kagome eso le sonó tan extravagante y escandaloso que sólo de pensarlo sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Tan rojas que hacía que sintiera calor en todo su cuerpo, un calor que casi la quemaba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al caer en la cuenta de lo obvio; la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho a Inuyasha antes. ¿Qué era lo que él había sentido cuando ella había tomado su sangre? La verdad la abofeteó tan fuerte que sintió de pronto como si necesitara respirar; respirar muy lejos de Inuyasha, quien la llevaba en su espalda.

—¡Bájame! ¡Inuyasha, bájame! —exigió con vehemencia, forcejeando contra él.

El aludido la bajó como si quemara, tan bruscamente incluso sin darse cuenta sólo hasta el momento en que la vio en el suelo.

Pero incluso así, no hubo palabras.

Un silencio incomodo de compresión los golpeó a ambos cuando Kagome estaba comenzando a sudar y a tener dificultades para respirar, eso último más por nervios que como un síntoma real. Inuyasha había aprendido a identificar ya el momento en el que ella necesitaba la sangre, era imposible no notarlo, y menos ahora que era tan consciente de los detalles. El aroma, particularmente más penetrante e insistente, su propio cuerpo respondiendo a ello con ansiedad y con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. No, definitivamente no era un buen momento. No se sentía preparado para afrontarlo todavía, y sin embargo no tenía opción ¿cómo podría si quiera abandonarla cuando él mismo la había metido en ese embrollo del que jamás saldría? Y aunque él no fuera el responsable directo, ¿podría hacerlo, es decir, dejarla cuando lo necesitaba? La evidente respuesta le dio el valor para encararla.

—Kagome. —Su voz fue clara, y para decir tan sólo su nombre había recurrido a toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Aunque ella le escuchó llamarle, permaneció en un aterrado estado de mimetismo tal, que bien podría haberse confundido con el paisaje con su quietud. _«Tranquila, tranquila»_ se dijo mentalmente.

—¡No! —vociferó asustada cuando lo vio dar un paso adelante—. Tal vez se pase pronto, quizás, si lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas pasará. —Pero que ingenua estaba siendo, ni siquiera podía creérselo ella misma—. Sólo déjame un momento, y veras… y veras como…

—Eso no va a suceder, y lo sabes —expresó con una voz tranquila él, acercándose con cautela donde la chica aún continuaba sobre el suelo sentada.

Finalmente, acuclillado frente a ella, la observó esconder su rostro entre las sombras de su flequillo, como si deseará desaparecer en el.

—Esto no me gusta —murmuró Kagome comenzando a llorar.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Inuyasha, sintiendo más grande que nunca el peso de la culpa, una culpa que aun así no se ligaba al arrepentimiento.

—No lo sientas, hace que sea peor.

—De acuerdo—concedió él.

Inuyasha no tardó en aflojar su obi para deslizar su haori por un hombro y sin previo aviso la abrazó para que tomara lo que necesitaba.

Kagome se permitió egoístamente disfrutarlo, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de Inuyasha. Estaba totalmente avergonzada, era como… como desnudarse delante de alguien. Era algo que le hubiera gustado hacer sola y sin embargo era totalmente imposible que fuera así. Ni si quiera era capaz de resistirlo, lo cual la ponía indudablemente en la categoría por debajo de la humana, cuando menos.

Esperando ansioso el momento, Inuyasha apenas pudo respirar cuando ella le clavo sus colmillos.

Seguir reprimiéndose no era nada fácil, con el aliento de la chica erizándole la piel, realmente estaba rezando, rezando por qué acabara pronto, dado que esta vez no había ningún río de agua fría donde lanzarse, y además, se lo había prometido así mismo: no iba a huir. La espera era tan desesperante, que sintió como si los segundos se hicieran horas, y éstas una eternidad. Una vez más fue consciente del cuerpo femenino rozando contra el suyo, insinuándose lentamente en alguna clase de súplica silenciosa, urgente, que encerraba más de un significado consigo. Sus manos se habían hecho puños encerrando en ellos la tierra que trajo consigo con la fuerza y enterrando sus propias garras en sus palmas esperando que el dolor le hiciera no perder la cordura, pues en un momento de locura, aunque Kagome lo estaba mordiendo, para él era como un beso. Y todo bendito esfuerzo se vino abajo cuando a sus sensibles oídos llegó la cosa más excitante que hubiera escuchado jamás: un gemido que nada tenía que ver con el dolor.

De pronto, y como un detonador, todo desapareció como en una violenta explosión. Quiénes eran, dónde estaban, por qué estaban allí, el pudor, los miedos, las diferencias, las culpas; simplemente se había ido todo, como el polvo que se lleva el viento; y en su lugar sólo quedaban los instintos, y unos muy animales, cabe mencionar. Si, esa era la mejor palabra para describir lo que quedaba de dos quienes segundos antes estaban llenos de miedos y reticencias.

Inuyasha, quien estaba sentado con Kagome en su regazo, en un hábil movimiento se volcó sobre ella, quien en ningún momento se había separado de su cuello. Con unas ansias desconocidas, pasó frenético las manos por el cuerpo femenino, algo que había deseado hacer con antelación y algo que estaba ensuciándola con sangre y tierra dejándole la evidencia de su salvajismo en el blanco de su haori de sacerdotisa. Por supuesto en sus cinco sentidos él jamás habría hecho eso. Nunca. No. Definitivamente.

Las manos de Kagome tampoco se habían quedado quietecitas. Vagaban ciegas por el cuerpo masculino, sintiendo la piel en el tacto, un tacto agresivo que con uñas dejaba rastros de arañazos a su paso.

¿Desesperación salvaje? Algo así. Resultaba muy poco romántico pero muy pasional. No hubo caricias tiernas, y no hubo mucho tiempo en cavilaciones, sólo una exploración rápida para saber donde estaba qué, ya que ni siquiera estaban usando sus ojos desde que no podían verse en la posición en la que se encontraban.

El obi alrededor de la cintura de Kagome simplemente necesito de un tirón y las garras de Inuyasha para desaparecer. El haori se abrió lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto la piel nívea de su vientre y el vendaje en sus pechos— vendaje que usaba puesto que jamás se acostumbró a andar sin un sostén—. Inuyasha gruñó, porqué los obstáculos le molestaban, así que una vez más hizo un útil movimiento con sus garras que en el proceso también dañó la piel de su compañera. No importaba. Los senos femeninos quedaron al aire y después de apretarlos con fuerza, simplemente se encargo de su hacer pedazos el hakama ¿quién tenía tiempo para quitar esas cosas cuando podían destruirse con tanta facilidad? El de él ya estaba flojo, sólo tuvo que bajarlo.

Como ya no importaba nada más que el simple hecho de seguir instintos y satisfacer necesidades, entonces tampoco era importante el hecho de que ni siquiera eran conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo. Y el _cómo_ lo estaban haciendo.

Una vez fuera las barreras innecesarias, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que comenzó lo que vulgarmente en el reino animal se conoce como apareamiento. Sujetándola de la cintura para brindarle un mejor ángulo a su entrada, Inuyasha, excitado y viril como se encontraba, entró en ella con poco más que un empujón. Tampoco es que Kagome hubiera sufrido mucho con la poca ceremonia del hanyou, ella también estaba perdida en una neblina feroz de éxtasis que la consumía y la instaba a desear esa unión, sus piernas rodeando las caderas de su compañero fueron el mejor incentivo para él.

Sin en ese momento alguno de los dos se hubiese arrepentido, al otro le habría pasado desapercibido cegado por sus propios y crudos deseos. Sin embargo, eso no había sucedido por supuesto. Ambos eran unos animalitos en celo. Y ambos sólo deseaban satisfacer sus propios necesidades.

Después de unas embestidas y un vaivén que no se extendieron más de lo estrictamente necesario, Kagome soltó su presa con su boca y sus brazos y piernas rodearon fuertemente a Inuyasha en un espasmo orgásmico que la hizo tensarse casi tanto como él un segundo más tarde, quien presa del mismo fenómeno, soltó un gritó y sobre ella se desplomó.

El sudor de sus pieles se había combinado, mientras permanecían en extrema calma, él con todo su peso sobre ella, sin tomarse la molestia de moverse todavía. Poco a poco el mundo comenzaba a aparecer a su alrededor, esbozándose el suelo primero, los árboles a continuación. El espacio temporal fue lo siguiente de lo que fueron conscientes; era de noche, estaban en el bosque. Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, fueron conscientes de ellos mismos, de sus actos, y algo muy parecido al terror, pero muy relacionado con la vergüenza hizo acto de presencia.

Inuyasha se quedó tieso, con la mirada desorbitada en el suelo, sintiendo un hueco en el estomago y un martilleo en su cabeza. ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¡¿Qué había hecho? No es que no supiera la respuesta virtual, pero él había perdido la noción del cómo comenzó y el cómo terminó, y ni siquiera recordaba haber pensado algo en el proceso. Es decir, por alguna razón recordaba… ¡oh, y vaya que recordaba! Pero por más que hacia memoria buscando un momento de lucidez, lo último de lo que fue real y sensatamente consciente fue de que estaba con ella sobre su regazo y de pronto en una vorágine indecente habían terminado botados los dos, semi desnudos, y aún… ¡Demonios! Asustado Inuyasha tuvo que alejarse de ella haciéndose a un lado cuando notó con mucha incomodidad que estaba dentro de ella y el saberlo no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que excitarlo de nuevo; así que sin decir palabra sólo había centrando su mirada en las interesantísimas copas de los árboles. Esperando. ¿Por qué? A él mismo le hubiera gustado saberlo también.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho? Pero con mil demonios, ¡¿Qué había hecho? Se preguntaba Kagome una y otra vez. Aunque la pregunta quizás debiera ser más bien un: "¿por qué? Puesto que claro que sabía qué había hecho, era más que obvio; pues a pesar de que no fue capaz de controlar nada, tenía cada detalle grabado en su memoria, incluso aún escocían esas partes donde las garras de Inuyasha habían dejado su marca. Cuando fue el lado sensato de su cabeza el que tomó el control de su razonamiento y su entorno, y lo sintió encima suyo… _dentro_ suyo, simplemente no supo que decir… no, de hecho no supo si quiera que pensar. Lo había hecho, y de nuevo ¡lo había hecho! Pero la frase estaba incompleta: lo-había-hecho-con-Inuyasha, si, así estaba mejor. Que la tierra se la tragara, y que se la tragara entera sin dejar rastro por favor. Sentía el rubor cubrirla entera… lo que la hizo recordar que estaba semidesnuda, allí, botada como si nada en el suelo de alguna parte del bosque. Rápidamente, se cubrió con su haori, el cual estaba totalmente sucio y revolcado. Magnifico.

Muchas veces había imaginado ese momento, ¿por qué negarlo ahora? Si, ella siempre había querido hacerlo con Inuyasha, pero leer tantas cosas y ver tanta película romántica le habían hecho hacerse una idea, más bien, una fantasía novelesca llena de detalles que por supuesto jamás serían tal cual; aunque tampoco imaginó que sería como ahora. Todo había pasado tan rápido, tan, tan… ¿animal? ¿y por qué no? Ella misma no era mejor que eso, no debería de sorprenderse. Incluso lo había suscitado, porque había estado deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas cuando estaba bebiendo la sangre de Inuyasha antes de que comenzara todo. ¿Y ahora qué? Había tanta educación sexual en la era moderna, y nada nunca decía qué hacer después del sexo.

Kagome se encogió lo más que pudo, llevando sus rodillas contra su pecho y enterrando en ellas su cabeza. Inuyasha no estaba mejor que ella, sentado con el hakama ya puesto, y la mirada perdida en la nada. Espalda contra espalda, intentando luchar contra sus propios demonios ocupando sus cabezas y llenándolas de ideas erróneas, malas y peores cada vez. Preguntándose la mejor forma de hablarle al otro… ¿serían capaces de mirarse de nuevo? ¿Cruzar palabra alguna?

Pero una idea que volvió a cruzar sus cabezas aterrándolos a ambos fue… ¿volvería a ocurrir?

.

* * *

Y ¡POR ZEUS! No puedo creer que me haya animado a publicarlo aún sospechando que probablemente habrá algunos prejuicios de por medio. Intenté ser suave, estaba peor y más explicito, tuve que reescribirlo un montón de veces para que quedara aceptable. Estaba preguntándome ¿qué tanto las personas aceptan lenguaje soez y sexo poco romántico? Ojo, quiero aclarar que aquí no hubo abusos contra nadie, ¿estamos? Los dos fueron unos salvajes, que quede claro. Sino, luego la acusan a una ser sucia y pervertida y cuanta cosa mas (que ya se que es cierto, pero es mejor soltarlo poco a poco).

Y bueno, todavía tenemos personajes muy confundidos, les falta madurar así que estaré trabajando mucho en ellos de ahora en más, ustedes saben, quitar traumas no es nada fácil.

Quiero seguir agradeciendo sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. De verdad, ¿y que por qué he publicado tan rápido? pues nada, estoy muy inspirada, y no puedo contenerme, así que no veo la diferencia entre publicarlo ahora que dentro de una semana.

Me despido sin más, muchos besos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	10. Melancolía

Los personajes son originales de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.

**¡Qué la disfruten! **

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Melancolía**

Cada vez estaba más oscuro y la noche estaba resultando bastante fría. Inuyasha tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para voltear y mirar a Kagome, hacer eso había conseguido que se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza haciéndolo sonrojar. Él no estaba desnudo, tenía el haori abierto y el hakama bien atado ya, pero el de Kagome estaba hecho trizas y su haori blanco estaba sucio y en mal estado. Por lo que, por desgracia, ella estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Gracias a todo lo que era bueno en el mundo, no se veía algo exactamente comprometedor, o más o menos… Inuyasha jamás había sido tan consciente de la extensión de sus largas piernas, incluso cuando ella usaba esa pequeña falda con tan poca tela… ¿por qué, precisamente ahora, tenía que notar que Kagome tenía unas piernas atractivas? Torneadas, envueltas en una piel que a leguas se veía suave y delicada… ¡Maldita sea!

Respirando profundo, Inuyasha tomó su haori de ratas de fuego y lo colocó alrededor de los hombros de la chica que le parecía indefensa y asustada en esa posición retraída. Al sentirlo, Kagome se abrazó con más fuerza a sus rodillas y hundió más su cabeza, si es que eso era posible. Incómodos minutos de silencio se convirtieron en horas. Los dos pugnaban por decir la primera palabra, pero sus propios complejos se los impedían.

Pasó un tiempo más y en una ridícula pero casual sincronización ambos se voltearon y sus miradas después de mucho tiempo se volvieron a encontrar. Ninguno de los dos encontró en el otro las acusaciones, heridas, tristeza o reclamos que esperaban encontrar. Kagome temía que Inuyasha estuviera asqueado de ella y que por lo tanto la mirara como miraría a un pedazo de estiércol, e Inuyasha por su parte, temía reconocer en Kagome el miedo a él, el reclamo y la acusación por una actitud reprobable peor que salvaje, y sin embargo… sus rostros sonrojados y sorprendidos fue lo que pudieron ver únicamente. Se sonrieron apenas con timidez y resolvieron que, al menos por ese momento delicado, no necesitaban hablar, ni justificar o explicar nada más.

Inuyasha se volteó para brindarle a Kagome algo de privacidad y ella después de deshacerse de su haori sucio y harapiento, envolvió su cuerpo con la prenda de Inuyasha. No pudo evitar aspirar profundo, la prenda olía a él, ¿por qué de pronto notaba el aroma de Inuyasha? ¿Tenía sentidos más desarrollados ahora, o es que simplemente lo percibía más concienzudamente porque lo habían hecho? No quiso saberlo, no por el momento. Kagome tampoco quiso ser cargada, el contacto físico era demasiado para su sanidad mental —también para la de Inuyasha—. Caminar, caminar los despejaría, los tranquilizaría, y aunque en realidad les faltaba medio camino por recorrer, ambos preferían hacerse dos días a pie, que una tortura de incomodidad soportando el contacto. Y no es que se repudiaran el uno al otro, pero vamos, tampoco estaban felices, ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?

Habían caminado toda la noche, pero ¿quién puede dormir con los pensamientos haciendo tanto ruido en la cabeza? Kagome tropezó sin caer, pero de todas maneras comenzaba a reconsiderar eso de caminar. Se le había roto el cordón de una de sus zoori y esa sensación que le atraviesa a uno cuando rompe un espejo e inmediatamente cruza después un gato negro, la embargó. Tenía que admitir muy a su pesar que estaba cansada, y hambrienta, hambrienta pero de comida normal. Había pensado que quizás, sólo quizás, con su nueva condición de hanyou —pues eso había insinuado Kyouketsuki que era— tendría por lo menos más resistencia y sentiría menos dolor, como Inuyasha. Pero había sido un error. Tenía frío, le dolían las piernas y además ya no se acostumbraba a tenerlas expuestas; estaba totalmente exhausta, pero permaneció en silencio, con sus pies descalzos esperando el triste y vergonzoso momento en que sucumbiera agotada.

—Descansemos aquí —dijo Inuyasha, y bendito fuera, parecía como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Ella asintió en silencio, sentándose pesadamente y recargándose contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Que delicia exquisita, incluso fue tan agradable el sopor que se olvidó del frío. Cerró sus ojos, sólo por un momento, no se dormiría, sólo descansaría un rato y no, no se dormiría…

Inuyasha había hecho una fogata en cuestión de minutos, sólo para descubrir que Kagome había caído como piedra, durmiendo profundamente. Se sintió mal por no haberse detenido antes. La había notado cansada y su aspecto desmarañado era como mínimo una mala señal. Aún así no quería parar, caminar los distraía y los mantenía ocupados, si se detenían probablemente sería incomodo para ambos, así que prefirió ser un insensible patán ignorando el malestar de su compañera y siguiendo adelante, quizás no había sido bueno, pero ahora no estaba seguro de poder volver a actuar bien alguna vez en su vida en el futuro. Agradeció al cielo que ella se hubiera dormido. Mejor si uno de los dos no estaba allí, al menos de forma parcial.

Ella temblaba, así que la tomó con cuidado y la arrimó más cerca del fuego para que se calentara; no conforme con eso se quitó también su haori blanco y la cubrió con él. No pudo evitar sonreír como idiota cuando ella se acurrucó y se encogió entre sueños para taparse lo mejor posible con esa nueva fuente de calor para su cuerpo. Inuyasha realmente quiso golpear su cabeza contra una roca cuando sintió una calidez en el pecho fuertemente ligada con lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? También sintió un enorme hueco en el estomago que nada tenía que ver con el hambre. Suspiró. ¿Habría lastimado a Kagome? ¿Qué clase de bestia era? Estaba totalmente seguro que ni siquiera Miroku habría hecho una cosa así.

Inuyasha se sentó meditabundo al otro lado del fuego crepitante y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el pequeño ovillo en el que ella se había convertido. Su mirada se suavizó y por primera vez en su vida desde que la conocía, la observó. Había escuchado cientos de veces cuando le decían lo hermosa que era, sin contar el resto de las estúpidas virtudes que le propinaban, de todas formas para él todo eso era basura y no sabía de las cosas buenas de Kagome tampoco, lo único verdadero es que ella se había convertido en lo más importante para él. Lo sí que sabía es que siempre la protegería, y que se alegraba de que ella hubiera decidido estar siempre a su lado; pero ahora… La razón no le permitió negar lo que sus ojos veían: Kagome era una mujer muy bonita. Con su cabello negro enmarcándole la cara y todos esos reflejos por el fuego, sintió ganas de extender la mano para tocarla y comprobar que era real y no una visión etérea.

Tuvo que admitir que se sentía tremendamente avergonzado y agradeció que nadie pudiera ver el ridículo rubor que probablemente se había extendido por su cara al ver a Kagome y luego recordar lo sucedido. Y es que era la primera vez que…. bueno, la primera vez que había hecho algo así. No es que fuera un ignorante, pues vivir tanto tiempo sólo en la crudeza del bosque entre animales y youkais no dejaba nada a la imaginación. De todas maneras entre la búsqueda de la fuerza y la lucha por sobrevivir jamás había tenido tiempo de plantearse una actividad sexual, tampoco que le hubiera interesado. Todo eso había estado en otro plano, uno que ni siquiera había llamado su atención, hasta ahora. El vacio en su estomago y la calidez en su pecho, esas cosas lo estaban volviendo loco. Sólo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas terminar la noche totalmente cuerdo…

**...**

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos sobresaltada por haberse quedado dormida, lo primero que divisó fue a Inuyasha rígidamente sentado enfrente de un fuego ya extinguido. Se incorporó lentamente y al hacerlo sintió que de sus hombros resbalaba una prenda cálida, así que se la volvió a acomodar porque era bastante agradable no sentir de lleno el frío de la mañana sobre sus hombros. Su cerebro tardó un poco más para hacer "clic" pero cuando lo hizo constató que la prenda que sujetaba era el haori interior de Inuyasha —como si no tuviera ya suficiente de su aroma—, y que él estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Giró rápidamente la cabeza tratando de contener la respiración, la visión era demasiado para ella, era lo menos que necesitaba. ¡Rayos! Justo cuando igualmente su mente le había jugado sucio con sueños poco licenciosos.

—Estás despierta —dijo como única observación su compañero. Con un poco de tierra y las brazas que sobrevivían de la fogata quedaron completamente apagadas—. Es mejor que nos vayamos. Toma.

Kagome cogió lo que el hanyou le había extendido: una de sus zoori completamente arreglada, lista para volver a usar y evitar caminar por allí descalza.

—Gracias —expresó con sinceridad, con una tímida sonrisa.

Con sus manos, Kagome tuvo el impulso de tantear su zoori ahora arreglada. Aunque estaba desgastada ya, Inuyasha tuvo el tacto de atarle el cordón con un pedazo de tela de su haori interior, dejándola más reforzada, para caminar muchos, muchos pasos más. Antes de que su mente comenzara a divagar, se colocó su calzado y junto a él se puso en marcha. Probablemente caminarían un día entero más hasta llegar a la aldea. Esperaba que en el trayecto no ocurriera nada más, ya había tenido suficiente con el reciente accidente del día anterior.

Cuando su estomago rugió, Inuyasha se detuvo.

—Perdón —se disculpó Kagome prestando atención a un interesante punto en el suelo cubierto de hojas.

—Hay un río cerca —señaló—, podemos pescar algunos peces y asarlos.

—Si —asintió automáticamente.

—Entonces vamos —dijo él, tomando un camino hacia la derecha, desviándose de su destino.

—Sí.

¿Pero qué diantres le pasaba? Kagome se regañó mentalmente, estaba actuando como una retrasada. Caminaba con torpeza y se tropezaba, y cuando él le decía algo —y no es que le hubiera dicho mucho—, ella respondía con un monosílabo y como una autómata simplemente lo seguía tambaleándose como si caminara sobre fango. Al irse Inuyasha al río, ella quedó sola encargada de la fogata, ¡gracias a los dioses! Era como si él y su cercanía le hiciera un corto circuito a su cerebro y no lo dejara funcionar bien. Prender la fogata fue difícil, todavía no se acostumbraba a la falta de cerillos o encendedores de gas. Afortunadamente logró hacerlo antes de que Inuyasha llegara para verla hacer el ridículo.

En tanto los dos permanecían en silencio, los pescados se estuvieron asando pronto sobre unas varas en el fuego. _«Di algo»_ se decía Kagome mentalmente mientras se escuchaban los crujidos del pescado al cocerse. _«Cobarde»_ se recriminó _«cobarde y mil veces cobarde»._

—Kagome.

Cuando escuchó su nombre se sobresaltó y lo miró atentamente como esperando que le explotara la cabeza o algo por el estilo.

—¿Si? —atinó a responder. Genial, otro monosílabo.

—Yo… No me odies—expuso finalmente sin mirarla a los ojos.

Inuyasha rara vez decía cosas que pudieran enternecerla tanto como intimidarla al mismo tiempo, era tan poco común como los años bisiestos; así que respiró profundamente, demasiado. Llenó sus pulmones de oxigeno como si se tratara de valor y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

_«Allá vamos» _

—No te odio Inuyasha —respondió sintiéndose feliz de ser capaz de pronunciar más de una palabra, mirándolo de reojo, aprovechando que él no la miraba a ella—. Tampoco te tengo miedo —se apresuró a agregar antes de que él preguntara—. Sólo me siento muy avergonzada de haber actuado como lo hice, y estoy también aterrada. ¿Tú me aborreces? Lo siento —continuó—, no estaba siendo yo misma.

Él la miró fijamente por un momento callado, hasta que soltó el aire que también estaba conteniendo. Ella, por supuesto, ya no lo estaba viendo, en su lugar se concentraba en el jugueteo nervioso de sus dedos.

—Yo no te aborrezco —declaró planamente—. Tampoco estaba siendo yo. Perdón.

—De acuerdo… —Se silenció un instante, observando como él no perdía de vista fijamente un punto en el horizonte—. Podemos… ¿podemos volver a como era antes y olvidarlo? Realmente no me gusta que estemos así.

—A mi tampoco —confesó.

Todo el tiempo estaban evadiendo las miradas. A ratos, Inuyasha la observaba y ella, sabiéndolo, giraba su cabeza y se entretenía con algo, y cuando por fin decidía enfrentarlo, era él quien se giraba y perdía la vista en cualquier nimiedad cercana que le distrajera, y cuando él decidía enfrentarla finalmente, ella se acobardaba y se giraba… y así, como una clase de circulo vicioso. Pero al menos habían dicho lo que tenían que decir, eso era un pequeño, pero muy pequeño avance.

...

Un día y medio después habían llegado a la aldea, cansados. No habían intercambiado muchas palabras que digamos y también continuaban avergonzados, pero al menos estaban seguros de que no había resentimientos. Lo demás, probablemente, y sólo probablemente era cuestión de tiempo. O al menos eso esperaban los dos.

En cuanto entraron a la aldea, Kagome se dispensó con excusas poco creíbles y corrió donde Sango. Realmente la necesitaba.

—¡Kagome! Estábamos preocupados por ti, te fuiste de repente así sin más con Sesshomaru, ¿qué pasó? —le dijo Sango nada más al verla asomarse por la puerta de su cabaña.

—¡Oh, Sango, Sango, Sango, Sango! —espetó trémula Kagome abrazándose a ella aprovechando que no cargaba a ningún bebe en ese momento.

—Por Dios, ¿pero qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así?

—¡Tía Kagome! —se escucharon dos vocecitas al unísono llamándola.

La chica tuvo que reaccionar, no quería asustar a las hijas de su amiga.

—¡Niñas! —Las pequeñas se acercaron corriendo hacía Kagome quien extendió los brazos para acogerlas a ambas.

—Tía Kagome, tía Kagome —dijo una de ellas levantando su cabeza—. ¿Me peinas?

—A mi también —se sumó la segunda pequeña.

—¡A mi primero!

—No, ¡a mí!

—¡Hey! —intervino ella, antes de que se convirtiera en una lucha campal y acordó—: no importa quién sea primero, las peinaré a ambas.

Las dos asintieron divertidas y le brindaron a Kagome una peineta para el cabello y una de ellas, Kagome no supo cual, se sentó apresuradamente entre sus piernas frente a ella. La otra gemela, mientras tanto, enfurruñada se sentó a un lado, resignándose a esperar.

—Lo siento —dijo Sango disculpándose y encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te preocupes, necesito distraerme de todas formas.

—En cuanto llegue Miroku, podremos hablar.

Kagome asintió despreocupada. Pensándolo mejor, no tenía ninguna prisa.

Las pequeñas hijas de sango eran un remolino andante. Corrían por todos lados y solían jugar a confundir a la gente cuando estaban de buenas, cuando no, no dejaban de pelear. Jugaban con los otros niños de la aldea, torturaban a Shippou y a Inuyasha de vez en cuando además de a sus padres, y sin embargo se habían ganado el corazón de las personas, sobre todo el de Kagome, quien junto con Rin, jugaban con ellas a menudo. El cabello de las niñas era un poco corto, pero la chica se las había ingeniado para trenzarlo lo mejor posible. Una vez terminado con la primera, la siguiente niña la quitó a empujones y se dispuso a ser peinada. Esas pequeñas cosas hacían que Kagome se sintiera más relajada.

Miroku tardó en aparecer, y cuando lo hizo Sango no dudó en dejarle la tarea de cuidar a los niños para tomar a Kagome y salir un rato.

Desperezándose al caminar, la exterminadora le brindó una sonrisa perezosa pero agradable a su amiga.

—Es difícil cuidar a los niños, y a veces me desesperan las gemelas —comentó casualmente—, pero los amo.

Kagome sintió un aguijonazo de envidia, que de inmediato se desvaneció para convertirse en una sincera alegría por su amiga. Se le veía muy feliz, y Kohaku la visitaba a ella y a su nueva recién familia con bastante frecuencia. Estaba contenta de que Sango, quien había sufrido tanto en la batalla contra Naraku, hubiera recuperado, e incluso aumentado su felicidad después de todo. Realmente se lo merecía. Y además, la armonía entre sus amigos, muy a menudo resultaba contagiosa, creando un agradable ambiente.

Muy pronto llegaron caminando a las afueras de la aldea, cerca de los plantíos de arroz bajo un árbol, un lugar perfecto para relajarse un rato. Sango observó a Kagome esperando que ella le dijera lo que antes había querido, sin embargo la chica estaba en total y completo silencio, la había perdido.

—¿Kagome? —La aludida reaccionó y sonrojada trató de ocultar un poco su mirada bajo su flequillo—. ¿Qué pasó cuando te fuiste con Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué han tardado tanto en regresar tú e Inuyasha?

—Ay Sango —suspiró Kagome resignada—, pasaron tantas cosas. Conocí a la persona que me transformó en un vampiro, es un monje-ermitaño agradable, y supe lo que tenía que saber sobre mi nueva raza. —Eso había sonado simpático, tanto que sonrió con ironía antes de continuar—. Pero la más sobresaliente de todas, y también la más vergonzosa, es que cuando mi cuerpo requiere sangre, atraigo al género masculino —Kagome estuvo tentada a decir "puedo seducir hombres" pero sonaba demasiado atrevido para sus oidos. Sango la miró contrita, estaba al tanto y hubiera preferido que Kagome no lo supiera durante algún tiempo más, pero posiblemente era mejor así… —. Sango… Sango… Ay Sango —lloriqueo inquieta sin derramar lágrimas.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, te acostumbraras y podrás lidiar con eso entonces —le consoló su amiga, abrazándola cuando Kagome se puso histérica.

—No, no, es que no entiendes, no sabes… —¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil decirlo?

—¿Saber qué? ¿Cómo quieres que sepa si no me dices?

—Es que… es que…— Kagome respiro hondo, hasta que sintió que sus pulmones explotarían con tanto aire—. ¡Inuyasha y yo lo hicimos! —soltó finalmente junto con todo su aire de golpe, enrojeciendo hasta la medula y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Sango la miró con la boca muy abierta durante un minuto que pareció eterno.

—Vaya… —dijo lentamente y con cautela—, vaya —repitió esta vez con más picardía—, ¡vaya!

—¡No te burles Sango! —suplicó la chica, escuchándose su voz rara a través de sus manos.

—Con razón tardaron tanto en volver —río Sango.

—¡No es gracioso!

Kagome hubiera querido contarle las circunstancias en que se dio todo, pero era tan personal y tan vergonzoso que se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—Vamos, no pasa nada, ¿tu lo quieres, no? Y todos sabemos que el te quiere a ti, no veo por qué tanto… oh.

—¿"Oh" qué? —preguntó Kagome cuando Sango dejó de bromear para ponerse seria, tanto que la aterrorizó más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Sabes lo que significa, no?

—¿Qué lo hicimos sin protección? ¿Las consecuencias? ¿Las enfermedades? ¿La culpa? ¿La poca comunicación? —Ya, iba a enloquecer, definitivamente.

Sango arqueó una ceja sin tener la mínima idea de lo que su amiga hablaba, aún así continuó:

—Me refiero a que no puedes ser más una sacerdotisa. Lo sabes, ¿no? Una miko tiene que ser casta y pura para que sus rezos y acciones lleguen a los dioses. Tendrías que estar sólo dedicada a la aldea y a su gente, a su servicio. Por eso los baños de purificación y un poco el aislamiento.

—¡Dioses! Eso suena tan… —Kagome tuvo que evitar decir la palabra "anticuado" por un momento había olvidado que estaba en el pasado, quinientos años para ser exactos—. ¿Es en serio?

Sango Asintió.

—Tienes que decírselo a Kaede. No es como si fuera el fin del mundo, es sólo que ya no puedes desempeñar esa tarea.

—Ya… ya veo.

La charla no continuó más allá de eso, Kagome estaba totalmente desencajada. Así que Sango resolvió que necesitaba dejarla a solas un rato y regresó a su cabaña.

Tenía que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Desde que había llegado al Sengoku no había sabido de otra cosa más que de usar sus poderes y entrenarse para volverse más fuerte. Había atravesado tantas cosas al lado de Inuyasha y sus amigos y ella siempre había sido la menos útil, primero porque era demasiado débil y después porque sus poderes estuvieron sellados. Sin sus poderes de sacerdotisa, Kagome no tenía nada más. No tenía la fuerza de Inuyasha, ni la agilidad de Sango, tampoco tenía la sabiduría de Miroku y ni siquiera los trucos de Shippou. Sin sus poderes volvía al principio, cuando no se hallaba en ese lugar, cuando sólo era una molesta carga. Sintiéndose desprotegida y repentinamente desnuda, regresó a la cabaña con Kaede, quien la esperaba cocinando un estofado para la cena junto a Rin.

—Al fin has llegado, Kagome, ¿dónde has estado todos estos días?

Kagome no se atrevió a mirar a la abuela Kaede a la cara, ¿cómo se lo diría? Ella había estado enseñándole muchas cosas muy arduamente, confiando en que ocuparía su lugar en el futuro, y sin embargo ahora simplemente ya no podía ser más aquello para lo que se suponía se entrenaba y se preparaba a diario desde que había llegado a Sengoku. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar entonces?

—No tengo hambre abuela Kaede, saldré un rato —musitó apenas Kagome, saliendo de la cabaña, dejando tanto a Kaede como a Rin atrás.

Ya era de noche y no había visto a Inuyasha en todo el día. Pensar en él ensombreció más su semblante. De un día para otro su agradable y cómoda rutina en el Sengoku jidai se había desvanecido y todo parecía derrumbarse a pedazos, tan rápidamente que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo o cómo había comenzado. Estresada y sumamente desanimada Kagome caminó guiada por una fuerza conocida como "anhelo" hasta un lugar que había tratado de evitar y que muchas veces incluso hasta había conseguido olvidar: el pozo devora-huesos.

Apenas había pasado un año cuando mucho y ya crecían hojas y maleza alrededor del pozo, y era comprensible, recientemente aparecían menos monstruos en las cercanías. Después de un sonoro suspiro se acercó como alguna vez en el pasado, cuando buscaba por primera vez regresar a casa. Era otoño y hacía frío, y aunque no lo hiciera, Kagome se sentía tan vacía y miserable que de todas maneras experimentaría escalofríos. Los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas la tenían destrozada. Había intentado ser fuerte y no llorar, pero ahora, en la soledad del bosque oscuro, lejos de ojos curiosos o preocupados, se permitió desahogar toda esa tristeza y frustración que se habían apoderado de ella poco a poco, hasta que finalmente lo que le había dicho Sango había sido la gota que derramara el vaso.

Primero fueron lágrimas silenciosas, cuando todavía intentaba contenerse, pero finalmente mandó toda la fortaleza absurda por un tubo y partió en un llanto poco más que desgarrador, lleno de dolor como hace mucho-mucho que no hacía. ¿Qué se supone que sería de su vida ahora? Estando en el futuro si hubiese reprobado un examen para entrar a la universidad hubiera elegido otra cosa o hubiera esperado un año para volver a intentarlo estudiando con ahínco. Allí, sin embargo, estaba atada de pies y manos en un mundo del que sólo conocía una parte, en el que no podía desenvolverse con soltura, en el que en un tiempo había sido alguien útil y en el que justo en ese momento ya no era nadie y no servía para nada. No sólo ya no podía ser una sacerdotisa, sino que tampoco era una humana, y por un estúpido impulso, de alguna forma, también se sentía muy lejana a Inuyasha, la única posible razón por la aceptaría perder lo que ya había perdido.

Sola. Nunca antes se había sentido tan sola.

Cuando se le había acabado la voz para gritarle como energúmena a la nada, continuó llorando en silencio sin poderlo evitar, hipando y lamentando su triste destino. ¡Qué bonita debía verse! Una chica de 20 años extrañando a su mamá y a su familia, llorando por una separación que ella misma había elegido y de la que nunca se había arrepentido, quizás hasta ahora un poco. Sango estaba muy ocupada, Rin era una niña, ver la anciana cara de la abuela Kaede la llenaba de remordimiento, Shippou tenía una nueva legión de amigos zorritos, Inuyasha no estaba, y ella no tenía a nadie. Descubrirlo y planteárselo así no ayudo mucho a que se sintiera mejor.

—¡¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer si no hago aquello para lo que he nacido? —gritó molesta y enfurruñada al vacio oscuro, escuchando por única respuesta su eco y quizás el ulular de algún búho molesto por allí. ¡Grandioso! Quizás debería ir acostumbrándose a la práctica y encantadora compañía de los animalitos del bosque.

**... **

Inuyasha había pasado el día entero cavilando en una rama de un árbol cercano a la aldea pero con abundante maleza para evitar ser detectado por Kagome. Aunque en apariencia las cosas estaban bien entre él y ella, lo cierto es que entre ambos había una tensión tan increíblemente notoria que resultaba incomodo. Estar lejos de Kagome también era equivalente a estar de mal humor, así que para desahogarse había maldecido a todas las cosas a su alrededor: aves, cielo, tierra, bosque, el árbol donde estaba, la rama, las hojas, el viento, el clima, la gente de la aldea, la aldea misma, los insectos, él mismo… en fin, todo. Una vez que se cansaba volvía a pensar las cosas sin llegar a ninguna conclusión y luego cuando se desesperaba volvía a maldecir en una retahíla de palabrotas que ni siquiera recordaba un segundo después. El desgraciado día había sido eterno y se había comenzando a sentir ansioso.

Detestaba también el hecho que a su memoria retornaran trozos de recuerdos de lo sucedido en el bosque dos días atrás. Apretaba con fuerza los puños intentando borrar de su mente la sensación de sus manos al tocar el cuerpo femenino. Trataba férreamente de controlar la respiración que se agitaba con tan solo rememorar los colmillos de Kagome en su cuello y sus pequeñas uñas enterrándose en su carne por donde lograban pasar sus dedos. Sin embargo nada estaba funcionando, y eso lo hacía empeorar su humor tanto como no estar cerca de ella. Lo más lamentable de todo era que no estaba seguro si se volvería a repetir, estaba incluso más furioso porque una parte ansiosa de su anatomía sólo aguardaba el momento de repetirlo, mientras que su cerebro se picoteaba constantemente tratando de pensar en la forma correcta de actuar la próxima vez que ella tomara su sangre.

Cuando cayó la noche, su olfato lo alertó de la cercanía de la mujer que había estado pululando en sus pensamientos haciendo trizas su cerebro. La observó entre la maleza y se mantuvo quieto temiendo ser descubierto. Cuando ella pasó de largo, él olvidó absolutamente todo y la siguió hasta donde se detuvo en el pozo devora-huesos. Una especie de malestar peculiar apareció fastidiando por allí en alguna parte de su pecho, reconociéndolo muy familiar, era lo que se sentía cada vez que Kagome se iba por días interminables a su época y él la tenía que esperar. Seguramente ahora no podría irse, y aunque sonaba asquerosamente egoísta, estaba sumamente aliviado de ello. Pronto descubrió que la chica lloraba, y cuando estuvo decidido a aparecer frente a ella, un llanto lastimero y más fuerte comenzó petrificándolo de una manera dolorosamente punzante. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Él jamás la había visto llorar así. ¿Le dolería algo? ¿Se habría lastimado?

_«No llores, no llores»_ quería gritarle. Quería zarandearla y obligarla a que le dijera quién le había hecho daño, quería asegurarse de que estaba todo bien. Pero un lado patéticamente cobarde suyo lo obligó a aguardar allí escondido, limitándolo a observar el dolor de su compañera que increíblemente se había convertido en el suyo.

Después de todo ese tiempo, la había escuchado gritar y sus palabras habían hecho eco en sus pensamientos. Cuando ella cayó por fin rendida y sus ojos se cerraron indicando que dormía, Inuyasha bajó de la rama del árbol donde se había ocultado y se permitió observarla con detenimiento. Los ojos de Kagome, aún cerrados se denotaban hinchados, y en sus mejillas estaban los rastros de las lágrimas derramadas. Él se acuclilló a su lado, y retiró el cabello húmedo de su frente, y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

No sabía que pasaba, pero las palabras de Kagome no le habían gustado nada.

—No seas idiota —le murmuró —tú has nacido para conocerme y estar a mi lado.

.

* * *

Me he deprimido un poco escribiendo este capitulo. No me pregunten el por qué, pues pienso que es obvio. De verdad me ha dolido hacer sufrir a Kagome, pero también admito que está en mi naturaleza malvada hacerlo. Creo que particularmente ésta vez me olvidé un poco de Inuyasha, pero tomando en cuenta los primeros capitulos de inconsciencia para ella, creo que ya están equilibradas las cosas.

He estado escribiendo mucho y muy rápido para recuperar el tiempo perdido, además de que estoy de vacaciones y estoy tan inspirada que hasta sueño con esta historia. Mi cerebro ha tenido un ataque diarreico y mis musas han estado bastante activas y más vale aprovecharlo ahora, ¿no creen?

No me canso de repetirlo una y otra vez: Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han conferido. Los comentarios, los favoritos y los alertas, ¡vaya! se que no son muchos a comparación de otras escritoras, pero realmente soy feliz con los poquitos que sean y quiero que sepan que me dan muchísimos ánimos.

Y finalmente no me queda más que despedirme deseándoles suerte. ¡Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo!

**EDIT:** En el blog que ya conocen (taniasfanmade -punto- wordpress -punto- com), dibujé una escena, esa casi del final donde Kagome llora. No pude resistirme, la tenía grabada en mi cabeza y quería que otras personas no sólo la leyeran, sino que también la vieran. Soy una bebe llorona ;_;


	11. Buscando la felicidad

Los personajes son originales de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.

_(Advertencia de semi-lemmon) _

**¡Qué la disfruten! **

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Buscando la felicidad**

Kagome se despertó con la sensación horrible de ojos hinchados que apenas se pueden abrir. Tomó nota mental de eso, tendría que llorar menos en el futuro, aunque estaba segura que había derramado las lágrimas suficientes para al menos un año. Se acurrucó en el futón debajo de las sabanas, tratando de recordar cómo rayos había vuelto a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede la noche anterior, pero se sentía demasiado desanimada para pensarlo y tampoco podía seguir prolongando lo inevitable, eso sí que lo sabía.

En ese momento la anciana Kaede entró por la puerta, como si la hubieran invocado. Y Kagome se vio obligada a incorporarse y sentarse rígidamente ante su presencia solo por la tensión que sentía ante ella.

—Te has despertado pronto —comentó Kaede con su voz ronca amable de siempre.

—Si bueno…

—Aprovechemos la mañana, hoy vamos a visitar un templo y a presentar unas cuantas ofrendas a los dioses.

—Abuela Kaede.

—¿Si, Kagome?

—Yo… yo ya no quiero ser más una sacerdotisa —declaró con una calma que no sentía.

Bien, finalmente lo había dicho. No precisamente la verdad, ¿pero realmente importaba? En esencia era lo mismo: no sería más una sacerdotisa, así que ¿qué importaba si era por gusto o por impotencia? Prefería que la abuela Kaede pensara que era su elección no serlo más, y además no quería involucrar a Inuyasha y hacerlo ver como responsable de algo de lo que sólo ella se tenía que encargar.

Kaede la miró un momento que le pareció eterno, luego suspiró e inclinó su cabeza cerrando los parpados a medias, mostrando una sonrisa melancólica que puso en guardia a Kagome. Probablemente se avecinaba algún sermón para hacerla cambiar de opinión, y lo entendía, ella habría querido desempeñar esa tarea por un tiempo indefinido, pero no importaba lo que Kaede dijera, rotundamente ella se iba a negaría.

—Lo entiendo. —La anciana la miró a los ojos, entonces, después de un suspiro agregó—: Después de todo, querrás ser una mujer normal, ¿no?

Kagome ocultó su mirada, sintiendo como si los ojos le picaran. Se molestó. Estaba segura de que ya se le habían acabado las lágrimas, no tenía porqué llorar sólo por sentirse culpable por desatar en Kaede conclusiones erróneas. ¡No había mentido! O al menos no del todo, una verdad a medias también valía.

—Si… supongo. —¡Mentirosa! Se recriminó apretando la mandíbula.

—Mi hermana Kikyou… ella, ella también lo deseaba —reveló Kaede con voz meditabunda—. Pero no podía, porque con los poderes que tenía era la única para proteger la joya de las cuatro almas, así que no tenía elección. Recuerdo que siempre la veía mirar con añoranza a las otras jovencitas del pueblo; tocaba las telas que vendían los mercaderes sabiendo que jamás podría usar alguna. Yo habría dado lo que fuera por cambiar el lugar con ella y permitirle ser feliz, pero eso era imposible —negó la anciana con melancolía—, yo nunca tuve un don tan poderoso como el de ella… o como el tuyo —agregó—. Tú eres diferente de mi hermana, Kagome, porque tú si puedes elegir. Tu poder ya no es imprescindible pues ya no hay amenazas tan imponentes, y por lo tanto, si tú lo deseas, puedes ser una mujer normal. ¿Sabes? No esperaba que quisieras ser una sacerdotisa siempre —confesó—. Eres una buena persona, también responsable y con mucho poder, pero eres impulsiva y te dejas guiar mucho por tus sentimientos. Tarde o temprano renunciarías para seguir a _alguien_ —finalizó Kaede, haciendo un remarcado énfasis en el "alguien".

La joven estaba sinceramente sorprendida y terminó observando a la anciana de frente. Kaede le ofreció una apaciguadora sonrisa y salió de la cabaña después. Genial, ahora sus ideas estaban revueltas. ¡Su cerebro era un desastre! Para evitar confundirse aún más y deprimirse otro tanto, decidió que lo mejor sería salir y buscar a Sango, quizás ella le prestaría uno de esos kimonos diarios para usar. Suspiró. Extrañaría el amplio y cómodo hakama, caminar con soltura con un kimono no sería fácil.

Era extraño, meditó mientras el sol la iluminaba de frente, las palabras de la anciana Kaede no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, y debía admitir que al principio se sintió menospreciada cuando se creyó comparada con Kikyou. No podía evitarlo, aún retenía ese complejo de inferioridad. Una y otra vez buscaba explicaciones para justificarse: Kikyou había sido mejor sacerdotisa, pero había entrenado para serlo toda su vida, mientras que ella apenas había descubierto si quiera que tenía esa clase de poder, y aún así, eso no lograba satisfacerla del todo. Nunca le tuvo odio a Kikyou, pero siempre estuvo muy celosa de ella, en los últimos momentos de vida de su antecesora se sintió realmente culpable por haberlo hecho, se dio cuenta por primera vez con mucha consciencia, que para tener algunas cosas había que sacrificar otras. Kikyou había sacrificado su humanidad y su existencia como mujer para convertirse en una herramienta, Kaede le había dado a entender que ella podía elegir vivir como una persona normal una vida feliz, que no necesitaba hacer tal sacrificio. Ella nunca había visto su tarea de sacerdotisa como tal; quizás se debía a que había llevado una infancia y una adolescencia diferente rodeada de una cálida familia.

Kagome se detuvo, observando a la gente trabajando en los campos de arroz, hombres y mujeres, todos sembrando los granos que cultivarían meses después. Probablemente ella tendría que unírseles para emplear su tiempo en algo. Volvió a suspirar, y cuando soltó el aire se dio cuenta que se sentía mejor; no muy feliz que digamos, pero la tristeza ya no estaba arraigada en su pecho provocándole malestar.

_«Tarde o temprano renunciarías para seguir a "alguien"»_ Kagome se sonrojó porque Kaede le había recalcado con predeterminada "sutileza" la última palabra, sabiendo que ella entendería a quien se refería. Sin embargo, ella jamás habría renunciado a su tarea si Inuyasha no se lo hubiera pedido por más que lo deseara, e Inuyasha, a su vez, jamás le pediría tal cosa. La idea la decepcionó pero trató de no prestarle importancia. Y mientras tanto, seguía rondando en su cabeza la molesta prerrogativa de qué sería de ella a partir de entonces.

...

Habían transcurrido al menos tres o cuatro días desde que habían llegado a la aldea. Inuyasha había mantenido su distancia con Kagome pero no había dejado de vigilarla a escondidas. Desde que la había visto llorar no dejaba de preguntarse la razón por la que se había puesto tan mal. Él también se había mantenido alejado igualmente de todo el resto del mundo: Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou, la niña esa: Rin, y los aldeanos en general. Temía que alguien pudiera preguntarle algo que no quisiera decir, así que lo más sensato era mantenerse fuera de su alcance. Pero estaba hartándose de ver todo sin saber de qué iban las cosas. Kagome no traía más su haori y su hakama de sacerdotisa, ahora lucía como cualquier otra mujer de la aldea uno de esos muy poco prácticos kimonos. ¿Por qué habría hecho semejante tontería? Con esa prenda inútil no podría pelear o correr cuando hubiera un youkai amenazándola. También la había observado ir de un lado a otro en la aldea; llevaba cosas, traía otras, jugaba con los niños o les enseñaba algo. El colmo había sido cuando la había visto recogerse las mangas del kimono atándolas y luego alzándose las puntas de abajo llevándolas hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto sus pantorrillas desde sus rodillas hasta sus tobillos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué estupidez se le había cruzado por la cabeza para creer que podía enseñar parte de sus piernas a todo el mundo?

Decidido a darle una buena sacudida —seguro de que eso la haría entrar en razón— Inuyasha salió de su escondite, y se dirigió a Kagome en una actitud que no dejaba lugar a reclamos o reticencias. Sin embargo, cuando llegó frente a ella toda su fuerza de voluntad quedó más blanda que papel mojado.

—¡Inuyasha! —Es verdad que ella se había sentido muy avergonzada durante mucho tiempo, incluso ahora no sería capaz de tocar el tema delicado de lo ocurrido entre los dos con él, pero realmente lo había extrañado mucho esos días en los que él no había estado. Así que al saludarlo, no había podido evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran al vislumbrarlo—. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Kagome le había mostrado una alegría que no había visto desde hacía semanas. ¿Cómo podía él imponerse ante algo así?

—Nada —contestó gruñón—. ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Voy a ayudar a sembrar arroz. Desde ahora ese es mi trabajo.

—¿Bromeas?

—No, en absoluto. —Inuyasha entornó la mirada en ella, arqueando después una ceja en símbolo de incomprensión, obviamente él esperaba una explicación—. Inuyasha—comenzó Kagome llenándose de valor—, ya no seré más una sacerdotisa.

—¡¿QUÉ?

—No estás sordo, no voy a repetírtelo —espetó ella, ahora enfurruñada, ¿sólo para eso había aparecido el tonto? ¿Para hacerla enojar?

—¿Pero en qué demonios estás pensando? Tú _eres_ una sacerdotisa —enfatizó — ¿Por qué querrías dejar de ser algo para lo que…? —Inuyasha detuvo la retahíla cuando se descubrió repitiendo las palabras que le había escuchado decir a Kagome en el bosque… de alguna manera lo que había dicho antes y lo que hacía ahora estaban interconectados, y él definitivamente iba a descubrirlo.

—Me esperan —interrumpió Kagome sus pensamientos— así que me voy.

—Iré contigo —sentenció.

—Oh… de acuerdo —concedió sin más, sonriendo secretamente por miedo a que Inuyasha pensara que lo hacía por burlarse de él. Pero la verdad es que estaba contenta de que él estuviera un tiempo a su lado. Había olvidado lo feliz que eso la hacía.

El día había seguido así su curso. Ambos habían estado trabajando en los campos de arroz y mientras que Kagome parecía contenta él lo sentía como un castigo. Era una fortuna que entre tanta gente y en el agua percibiera más tenue el aroma de Kagome, pero eso no disminuía en nada su percepción de ella, cada uno de sus movimientos, el sudor que le escurría por la frente y por su cuello con el arduo trabajo. En algunos momentos se descubrió así mismo tratando de imaginar que había debajo de su kimono, y mantener tales pensamientos alejados de su cabeza había sido poco más que un sacrificio. Al final de la jornada, cuando se aseguró de que Kagome no enseñaba nada más de lo debido, se volvió a perder en el bosque, más específicamente en ese bendito río. Estaba seguro que un poco más dentro del agua y se convertiría en un pez, pero no le importaba, hasta ahora esa fría humedad era lo único que medio lo sosegaba de una excitación que no podía controlar.

Ya entrada la noche, sumergido aún en las aguas del río, tuvo que prestar atención cuando en el bosque le pareció escuchar a Kagome. ¿Su imaginación estaba alcanzando límites insospechados o realmente era ella?

—¡Inuyasha! —Bien, no era su imaginación—. ¡Inuyasha! —De inmediato salió del agua y corrió en dirección del sonido. Kagome estaba muy cerca de allí y cuando ella lo vio corrió hacía él y cayó de rodillas a sus pies—. Inuyasha, Inuyasha —repetía una vez tras otra con ojos angustiosos y respiración agitada.

—Está bien, ya estoy aquí. —No necesitaba preguntar, se había percatado desde que había salido del agua de que ella lo necesitaba.

Aunque Inuyasha tenía la ropa mojada, a Kagome no le molestó, al levantarse, pegarse a él y rodear su cuello con los brazos para alcanzarlo y clavar sus colmillos en su carne. Inuyasha tuvo que apretar con fuerza la mandíbula, pero su voluntad no estaba dispuesta a resistirse como siempre hacía, ni siquiera hubo una lucha mental, había estado deseando ese momento con locura, y estaría todavía más loco si se intentaba resistir. Quizás fuera aprovecharse de Kagome, pero eso no pareció importarle mucho tampoco.

De pie como ella estaba, fue extremadamente fácil deshacer el nudo de su obi, y fue entonces cuando Inuyasha realmente comprendió lo benéfico que podía ser un kimono cuando éste se abrió y todo en ese cuerpo femenino estuvo expuesto a merced de sus manos hambrientas. Siguiendo una trayectoria ya antes trazada no tuvo reparos en desgarrar el vendaje de su pecho con sus garras y luego sentir sus senos, la curvatura de la cintura, hasta llegar a sus nalgas trazando líneas rojas en la delicada piel. Fue de gran ayuda para él cuando ella se colgó de su cadera con ayuda de sus piernas, eso le hizo más fácil deslizarse hasta el suelo y depositarla allí; sin embargo ella se había aferrado tan fuertemente a él, que le fue difícil moverse y acomodarse en el ángulo exacto para comenzar su ritual.

Estaba repitiéndose todo de nuevo, todo por lo que habían luchado dejar atrás y que sin embargo sabían, muy en el fondo, que volvería a pasar. La diferencia era que antes se movían sin saber que hacían, y ahora aún cuando lo sabían, tampoco les importaba. ¿Cómo detener algo que tu cuerpo ha estado anhelando con dolorosa insistencia? No, no se detendrían, no harían si quiera el intento. Y así, todo sucedió tan rápido, en una vorágine en la que no habían existido las palabras, ni caricias o ternura. De nuevo se anteponían instintos salvajes y deseos profundos a los que sólo se les da rienda suelta cuando uno ya no tiene miedo de las consecuencias.

Kagome se asió con todas sus fuerzas a Inuyasha, quería sentirlo muy cerca de ella —fundirse con él—, porque en ese momento él era como un salvavidas en medio del océano de un éxtasis que no podía dominar o moderar, y que solamente podía apagarlo con su ayuda.

El momento había pasado, sólo lo básico. Una sesión de apareamiento animal e irracional, crudo y vulgar. Kagome no estaba feliz con eso, pero por el momento se sentía satisfecha. Como Inuyasha, quien después de la última envestida se derramó dentro de ella y se desplomó aliviado sobre el cuerpo femenino de la mujer que ya no mordía más su cuello.

Tardaron para recuperar el aliento, las fuerzas y las ganas. Ya habían pasado por eso, ya habían pasado por el miedo y por la vergüenza, no podían repetir la misma escena, aunque ¡qué fácil sería! Pero no lo harían, porque al hacerlo… al hacerlo tendrían que separarse, y aunque sus cerebros lo ordenaban sus cuerpos disponían lo contrario.

—Lo volvimos a hacer —comentó con voz casual Kagome, cuando Inuyasha se echó a un lado.

—Sí —atinó a responder él.

Kagome se cerró el kimono lo mejor que pudo, sólo para no sentir el aire nocturno sobre su piel desnuda. Inuyasha se subió el Hakama. Una vez las prendas puestas, probablemente podrían hablar, está vez realmente lo harían.

—¿Éstas molesto? —preguntó de nuevo ella.

—No, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco.

Silencio de nuevo. Sus respiraciones parecían sincronizarse y para acompasarlas estaba la música de fondo que hacían los grillos a su ritmo.

—¿Kagome? —llamó Inuyasha, tanteando terreno.

—¿Si?

—¿Es por esto por lo que no puedes ser más una sacerdotisa?

Ella aguardó, dudando en su respuesta, bien podría decirle que no, Inuyasha lo sabría más tarde pero mientras tanto le podría ahorrar la pena, y sin embargo simplemente respondió:

—Sí, es por esto.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes —recriminó, y no obstante su tono no tenía reclamos.

—¿Para qué? ¿Algo habría cambiado?

—Yo… —Bien, valía la pena tomar mucho aire, parecían estar en la hora de la sinceridad, lo mejor sería decirlo todo—. No, supongo que no. Siento que no puedas ser sacerdotisa por lo que hicimos.

—Yo también lo siento—confesó un poco pesarosa—. Pero no me arrepiento.

Inuyasha tuvo que mirarla, en serio tuvo que. Había visto llorar a Kagome como nunca antes la había visto, su corazón incluso aún seguía incomodo con eso, esperaba que Kagome odiara lo que habían hecho, el aún no terminaba de aceptarlo aunque no negaría más que le había gustado. Vamos, realmente tuvo que mirarla ¿Sería cierto?

—No mientas.

—No lo hago. —Kagome suspiro y cerró los ojos, decidida a enfrentarlo y girar su cabeza para ver sus orbes doradas… pero no pudo, simplemente los volvió a abrir y continuó observando el cielo estrellado—. Has visto mi patética escena en el bosque el otro día, ¿no? No te sorprendas, no es que me haya percatado de tu presencia, sabes que no soy así de poderosa. Era sólo cuestión de deducción ¿Cómo si no habría llegado yo a la cabaña de la abuela Kaede? —Inuyasha resopló como única respuesta—. Ese día… ese día me sentí muy mal, porque ¿sabes? Todo se fue por un caño. Absolutamente todo el pequeño mundo que había creado cuando yo llegué aquí estaba totalmente destrozado. ¿Sabes cómo es eso? ¿Sentir que lo pierdes todo?

»No es agradable en absoluto. No estoy ni estuve enojada en ningún momento por ser lo que soy ahora, tu lo hiciste por mí, y estoy agradecido por eso. —Inuyasha tuvo el impulso absurdo de replicar por eso. Decirle "no lo hice por ti", aclararle "fue por mí, porque te necesito" pero eso sería todavía peor, así que mejor se limitó a callar ceñudo, pero siempre atento, escuchándola—. Es simplemente que estaba aterrada, porque no quería lastimar a nadie, luego estaba aterrada porque no sabía nada sobre mí, después estaba todavía más aterrada porque lo hicimos y ni siquiera podía mirarte de nuevo porque me avergonzaba, y finalmente ya no podía ser una sacerdotisa —río ella con ironía—. ¿Dime entonces que me queda?

»Estaba triste porque no tengo nada, y porque quería volver a casa y a la escuela cuando tenía trece o catorce, con Souta, con mamá y el abuelo y mis amigas. Y sin embargo estoy aquí, lamentándome como un bebe que no sabe hacer nada… —Aguardó un segundo, quizás dos, a lo mejor tres, Inuyasha no estaba contando el tiempo, así que él no lo sabía—. Al siguiente día hablé con la abuela Kaede ¡No vayas a creer que le dije algo de lo que pasó entre nosotros porque no le dije nada! —se apresuró a aclarar—. Sólo le dije que no quería ser más una sacerdotisa ¿y sabes que es curioso? —Ella lo volteó a ver, Inuyasha la miraba fijamente, y eso la intimidó tanto que tuvo que volver sus ojos a las estrellas—. Ella me sonrió y fue amable, lo malinterpretó pero lo ha tomado con mucha calma, con más calma de la que yo lo tomé. Después de eso me sentí mal porque al final todo esto ha servido para que me diera cuenta de que no importa la edad que tenga, no soy más que una niña malcriada y tonta.

—No —arguyó molesto el hanyou al escucharla ser tan dura consigo misma—. Bueno, no lo eres la mayoría del tiempo cuando no dices o haces cosas tontas —aclaró con solemnidad.

—Vaya… gracias, supongo. —Kagome sonrió, porque justo en ese momento no tenía ganas de rebatirle y restregarle cuán tonto era él mismo también—. ¿Inuyasha?

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes hablarme de Kikyou?

—¡¿QUÉ? —Él la miró como si de pronto le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, sintiendo repentinamente como esa paz que antes le rodeaba desaparecía —¿Por qué mierda quieres que te hable de Kikyou?

—Porque sé poco sobre ella. Y lo poco que llegué a saber lo supe en circunstancias poco prosperas. Ella fue una gran persona ¿cierto? Ella no era como yo. No puedo evitar sentirme celosa. Me gustaría saber más de Kikyou para saber en qué me estoy equivocando. Porque ahora mismo soy un desastre. — _«Y peor que eso»_, pensó, sonriendo con cierto semblante apagado.

—No seas idiota—gruñó él realmente amargado —Kikyou fue Kikyou, y tú eres tú.

—Ser yo no funciona, si no, nada se habría descompuesto.

—Kikyou… Kikyou no podía ser feliz —dijo finalmente, suspirando un tanto melancólico. Debía admitirlo, a él también le pesaba la culpa.

—Lo mismo dijo Kaede.

—Sonríes a menudo y tienes amigos… muchos. Kikyou era solitaria. Tu pareces feliz la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Cielos… —Kagome pareció meditarlo. ¿Qué era diferente antes de ahora, aparte de todo? Las palabras relajadas de Sango le vinieron a la mente "_No es como si fuera el fin del mundo_" —Sinceramente no me siento muy feliz que digamos justo ahora, pero estaré intentándolo. Siento mucho ser una cría.

—Supongo… Intenta no llorar demasiado.

—Lo haré. —Kagome sonrió.

Inuyasha volvió a inundarse de paz. Se alegraba no haber zanjado el tema de Kikyou, no era algo de lo que le gustara hablar mucho en general.

—¿Kagome?

—Dime.

Inuyasha respiró profundo, y Kagome tuvo miedo ¿Por qué? Eso no lo supo, aunque podía llamársele un mal presentimiento.

—Será mejor que ya no vivas en la aldea —soltó finalmente completamente serio, como si un juez le dictara una condena, o al menos así lo sintió ella—. Sango y yo lo estuvimos hablando, es peligroso en muchos sentidos que estés allí.

—¿Estás…? No, bueno, se siente como si me desterraran de la aldea —murmuró apesadumbrada—. Sé que probablemente tengas razón, es sólo que… no es agradable, ¿sabes? No quiero alejarme de las personas de la aldea, he hecho un vínculo con muchos, sin contar a Kaede, Rin, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, las gemelas… Tú. ¿A dónde podría ir si no? —Kagome se puso de pie, con lentitud y comenzó a andar de vuelta al lugar al que tarde o temprano no podría regresar—. Dame un tiempo ¿de acuerdo? Después de eso… bien, después de ese tiempo me iré.

—Espera un momento. —Inuyasha se levantó de golpe, súbitamente asustado—. ¿A dónde mierda te crees que vas?

—¿A la aldea? —respondió ella con ironía.

—Me refiero, a después de eso. ¿A dónde piensas ir?

—Oh —expresó con comprensión—. No lo sé. No quisiera pensar en eso ahora.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de replicar pero apretó los labios y la vio partir. ¿Kagome se iba a ir? Por supuesto que él no iba a permitir eso, y si ella pensaba que podía escapar, iba a demostrarle que estaba muy equivocada. Porque a diferencia de Kagome, él si tenía un plan.

.

* * *

Bien, ya compuse a Kagome. Lo admito, no puedo verla muchos capítulos deprimida, ¡ella no es así! Así que no he tenido otra opción más que explicarle, de alguna forma, que el mundo no se acaba. Es una buena chica, casi lo ha superado ¿a que sí? Aún no sale del "atascadero" pero ya dio el primer paso.

Ahora lo importante es ver que hago con Inuyasha. Ya me cansé de sexo salvaje, ¿o creían que de eso sería todo el fanfic? ¡Ja!

Y ya para acabar mi cháchara, no quisiera despedirme sin antes seguir agradeciendo comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Gracias por el apoyo y por seguirme leyendo, es todo un placer.

Y ahora si, sin más, me despido con un besote ¡y hasta la próxima!


End file.
